Family Amazing Race
by rockhotch31
Summary: The Hotchner family including my OC Cait and the three boys embark on a cross country trip around the U.S. And Beans too! Along the way, the boys will get their own version of the family's favorite show "The Amazing Race". And there will be guests the family will enjoy in their travels.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Remember after my last Thanksgiving story, I said I needed a break from writing? While I truly did, this story popped into my head. My wonderful mentor opened a world to me that is my relaxation and catharsis. And writing this family is so relaxing for me, I wrote this story over that break. Yes, this whole story has been sitting in my Word files for six months. You know me and my timing of posting stories.**

 **I'd been hunting for a way to combine two of my favorite TV shows (** _ **and btw before my much grown affection for Madam Secretary**_ **.) Plus, with this story, I've been able to do my two greatest FF loves; write my favorite OC while doing some mega research. I think y'all can figure out the rest. I just hope you enjoy the journey.**

 **As always, this is a completely written story. You will get a chapter a day.**

 **All rights to the Criminal Minds characters belong to Mark Gordon Productions, CBS, and ABC Studios.**

 ***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

Aaron and Cait Hotchner had a wonderful Friday night with their sons with the northern Virginia early March winds howling cold for some reason. Matt, with his conference baseball season fast approaching, came home for a weekend before it began. The Hotchner's enjoyed a true family Friday night, huddled with each other downstairs, eating popcorn as they watched their favorite show _The Amazing Race_. The fireplace blazed with the unseasonably cold temperatures outside.

Jack kept tossing kernels of popcorn to Beans, finally getting Cait's glare. "One more piece Jack and Mike will send Beans into your room to let her out in the middle of the night."

"Busted bro," Matt smiled, rubbing Jack's head, curled up in his arms.

"Got it Matt," he smiled. He looked at his oldest brother. "I miss you Mattie and I'm glad you're here."

"Lauren is with her family in Florida," he smiled. "I get some time with my family," he added, rubbing Jack's head more with his big smile, pulling his little brother closer to him. Aaron and Cait beamed.

Mike looked at his parents. "I read online they're going to do another family race," he smiled. They all had talked many times, dreaming about doing the race together as a family.

Aaron looked at him. "Mike, I agree it would be fun. But look around here; do you really think we need a million dollars?"

Matt, finally clued in on the family's finances, receiving his paperwork for the trust fund that had been set up for him when he turned twenty-one, shook his head. "Mike, trust me; we don't," he smiled. Cait and Aaron smiled at their mature son.

"I get it Matt," Mike said. "But it'd still be fun to try," he smiled.

"Sorry Matt," Jack added. "I'm in with Mike on one this."

"I know bro," Matt smiled.

-00CM00-

Later that night, Cait and Aaron laid in bed together. Aaron held his wife in the crook of his arm, her head lying on his chest. "I had a visit from Cruz this afternoon."

"That sounds ominous," Cait replied.

Aaron smiled. "It really wasn't; and not totally unexpected." Cait lifted her head to look at him. "The Bureau can run Unit Chiefs in and out like a revolving door. The few of us that have been in the same position for six years or more because they want us there; they don't want to burn out."

Cait eyed him intently. "After those six years, we're supposed to get a mandatory six week stand down every third year. They know, and rightly so, that the units we work with has senior agents that can take care of things. I should have got mine a couple summers ago. But with our annual trip to California in June, and then Erin getting murdered, that got blown out of the water. Cruz told me that the Bureau will not let that happen this year."

"So you're getting six weeks this summer," Cait asked looking at him.

"No," he smiled, "Between that, my AL, and vacation, I've got from Memorial Day weekend until the second week in August off." Cait laid her head back down on Aaron's chest.

After a minute, Aaron laughed. "Doc, I can hear the wheels turning in you head. Spit it out."

Cait rolled up on his chest and put her hands underneath her chin, leaning on his chest. Aaron rubbed her back. "You remember the butt kicking we got from Max?" Aaron nodded, thinking back to a couple weeks earlier with their accountant (and Dave's) hitting them over the head about how much money they had in reserve. Through Max, they had taken advantage of tax laws and remained legal. And Max reported what he had to by law, even with the deferments. Yet, they were once again paying a hefty sum of taxes to Uncle Sam and the Commonwealth of Virginia.

Cait gave him her Cheshire cat smile. "We just celebrated our fifth anniversary. Our financial goal has always been to get things settled and then do something for that anniversary," she smiled.

"I believe I promised you Paris," Aaron smiled.

"Paris is overrated; trust me," Cait purred. "And besides, we can do that when we're old and grey."

"And your plan Doc?"

"Well obviously the first part of June is eaten up with Matt possibly making the college World Series." Aaron nodded. "But either way, there's the trip to the ranch." She smiled at him. "It's after that, I'm thinking about."

Aaron looked at her. "I'll roll with you Doc; keep talking. I know you've got a plan."

"Not a plan Aaron; just a thought." He looked at her more closely. "Instead of flying to the ranch, how 'bout we take a cross country journey to the ranch. I don't care if we get there in June or July; the weather will be the same." Aaron gave her a questioned look. Cait smiled. "We make it our version of an amazing race of sorts for the boys."

Aaron looked at her. "Our three sons together in a car? For that long? No," he flatly said.

Cait shook her head. "Think RV lover," she smiled. "And Beans could even come along." Aaron thought about her idea. Cait laughed. "And now I can hear your wheels turning." He looked at her. "Aaron, we know what is going to happen next summer. The minute Matt graduates from college is when he'll pop the question to Lauren. With the job she's already got lined up when she graduates and his trust fund, they can make it with Matt going to law school." She smiled at Aaron. "We've reared a son to be financially responsible. He's finally getting the lesson. This is our last chance as a family."

Aaron looked at her. "We've talked about that happening with the age difference in the boys." Cait nodded. "And I know the educator in you," he smiled. "You could come up with ways to challenge the boys."

"Get the terminology right lover," Cait cooed. "Route info, road blocks and detours."

Aaron sensuously smiled at her. "And what's my reward if I do?"

Cait pulled off her sleep shirt, kissing him, throwing it on the floor. "You get me naked," she purred.

-00CM00-

Over the course of the next five weeks, David Rossi noticed Aaron working on a project when the team had down time on the jet coming home from cases. _He's not doing his usual paperwork_ Dave observed. And he noted the soft smile on Aaron's lips.

Coming home from a case in Denver in early May, Dave slid into the two top seat across from Aaron, handing him a glass of scotch. The rest of the team was conked out. Aaron smiled at him, accepting the glass of their magic elixir. "Aaron, I've gave you your space," Dave smiled. "But something is up." Aaron eyed him. "Care to share?"

Aaron smiled. "It's a family thing."

"I get that," Dave said, slightly exasperated. "I'm a profiler remember. The one that mentored you." Aaron softly laughed. "What gives?"

"Our last family hurrah together," Aaron said. Dave arched his eyebrows. Aaron smiled. "Cait and I are taking the boys on a cross country trip and back." Dave eyed him. "Our version of _The Amazing Race_." He pointed at Dave, shaking his finger at him. "And one that you will not contribute on, other than taking care of the team along with Morgan."

Dave smiled. "I got the email from Cruz. So did Morgan. We've already talked." Dave took a sip of his scotch. Aaron joined him. "Do I at least get to know the plan?"

Aaron smiled, taking another sip from his tumbler. "It involves a big ass RV and my educator wife," he beamed.

Dave beamed back. "I like it. Tell me more."

###

 **A/N: If you have not watched** _ **The Amazing Race**_ **, I cannot simply explain it to you. I suggest Google going to Wikipedia or the CBS web site.**

 **An RV is a recreational vehicle.**

 **There is one downfall about writing a story six months ahead. The CM writers didn't get my memo about my story. I've got a little editing to do. ;) Hence the author notes in italics.**

 **And to my newly discovered neighbor to the north that remembers the same things I do being around the same age: a big Wisconsin thank you Judy! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For this story I did my usual Google research which you will see throughout the progression on the places the family visits. However, my primary piece of research was my large Rand McNally US road atlas. I know all of you don't have one of those. But if you want to follow along on a cross-country trip of the US, look them up on the web.**

 **And I've got too many guest reviewers with "J" as the first letter of their name. So hi to you Janet in Canada as well!**

Chapter 2

The Virginia Cavaliers had lost out in the regional finals of the NCAA baseball tournament Memorial Day weekend. It was hard on Matt for a day or two but then he sprang to life with the family having time together and spending a long weekend with Lauren in New York City; which included a romantic dinner at Sean and Leslie's restaurant.

Aaron, Cait, Mike and Jack were also in New York City that weekend, having taken the train on Friday. But they were on a different mission: to welcome baby Ethan, Sean and Leslie's latest addition to the Hotchner family. Matt and Lauren joined the family on Saturday to do the same.

Cait's birthday came and the family enjoyed it at home with Dave joining them around the pool. Everyone was in their swimsuits. Aaron eyed his wife while he cooked ribs on the grill. "You sure you wouldn't rather be in California?" Just then, Jack jumped off the diving board, sending up a big splash that got her a bit wet.

Jack came to surface and swan to edge of the pool. "Sorry mom," he sincerely said, the water dripping off his long eyelashes he inherited from Haley.

Cait looked at Aaron with a smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way," she winked. They had told the boys they were leaving on a long trip on Monday. Other than that, they had no clue to their parent's plans.

Aaron smiled back, turning over the ribs, as Cait jumped in, splashing Jack.

-00CM00-

Dave rubbed Matt's shoulder as he stuck in a twenty pound bag of charcoal into one of the storage places of the huge motor home parked in the Hotchner's driveway. "This is one helluva ride."

Matt laughed. "Mom and dad are doing their fifth anniversary up in style. Let me give you the tour." They both got on. When Matt finished the tour, Dave softly whistled his appreciation.

"Yes they are," Dave smiled, and then looked at him. "You are getting all this?"

Matt smiled. "I am; it's our last family hurrah together. I have full buy-in Uncle Dave." Dave eyed him. "And I'll play along," he smiled.

"Thanks Matt," Dave smiled. "Mom and dad need it."

Matt nodded his head with his bright smile. "Uncle Dave; they deserve it." Dave proudly smiled. "I'm really looking forward to it." Matt looked around. "Just don't let them know that," he winked.

Dave beamed. "Got it Matt." Matt went inside the house to get more of the supplies.

Aaron walked out with more items to store in the coach. Dave helped him. He looked at Aaron. "What happened with renting an RV?" He noted the five family bicycles were loaded on the two racks in the back.

Aaron shook his head. "The more Cait and I explored it, the prices were right but they were just too small for our family for a cross country trip and back." Dave looked at him. Aaron smiled. "You know my wife."

Dave smiled. "She found a deal."

Aaron nodded. "One of her professor friend's parents takes this rig to Florida every winter. It's their home down there for four months. In the summer, they rent it out to the right people."

"And you two qualified," Dave smiled.

"Actually, we all did," Aaron said. Dave looked at him. "We had to meet them and they vetted us. When Cait and I told them the trip we wanted to take, they were all in and gave us a helluva rate, even with the mileage we're going to put on it. To rent something like this through normal channels would have cost us over twenty thousand." Dave looked at him completely astounded. Aaron smiled. "We got it for a lot less."

"That's Cait," Dave smiled. Aaron nodded with a smile.

"How'd the case go," Aaron asked.

Dave shook his head. "The team covered it; as usual. Aaron, do I have to pound you over the head."

Cait appeared with two bags of groceries. "Please do," she smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "My husband is having separation withdrawals," she smiled.

"No I'm not," Aaron said. He looked at Dave as Cait got onto the coach. "This coach has everything including Wi-Fi nationwide. Holler if you need me." Dave hiked an eyebrow. "To consult only Dave," he smiled. "I want this as much as Cait." He thumbed at Matt, coming out of the house with more things to pack and then went back in. "This is our last family chance with him involved."

Dave smiled. "Relax Aaron; I get it. So does the rest of the team. We're just happy you're doing this." Jack and Mike came out with two more bags of groceries. Matt followed with one of the two coolers the family would be using.

Cait flew back off of the coach barely looking at Dave. "Back to my list," she smiled over her shoulder, heading back into the house. Dave shook his head at Aaron. "Good luck with that one," he smiled.

Aaron shook his head. "This is what we want for our family Dave. I'll put up with that," he smiled.

Dave matched the look. "Then enjoy it." He pulled out a Vanilla Visa card from his pocket and handed to Aaron.

Aaron shook his head. "God damnit Dave, I told you you're not contributing." Matt eyed the scene and went into the home, not wanting to get in the middle of _that_ argument.

Dave softly smiled. "I'm not Aaron; my publishing company is." Aaron suspiciously looked at him. "My latest book is starting to send out residuals."

"Dave, it's number two on the New York Times non-fiction Best Seller list."

"Aaron, what you don't get is Cait, as my consultant, gets a cut of that. You told me about your trip. All I did was have them load her share onto this card instead of dropping her portion into your bank account. They started doing it last month. And they will keep doing it for the next two months. Its Cait's; rightly earned. Use it," he smiled.

Aaron softly smiled. "You do think of everything," he said, taking the card and putting in his wallet. "When are you going to meet up with us?" Dave gave him an almost shocked look. Aaron laughed. "Cait and I know better; and would love to have you join us."

Dave quickly recovered and smiled. "And I know all of you as well. With your southern route west to miss the god-awful hot weather, give me a call when you're getting close to Phoenix." Aaron looked at him. "Aaron, in all my travels, I've never seen the Grand Canyon. And I know you'll do that and then head up to Vegas to see Diana and Bill. I'd love to be a part of that," he smiled.

"You're on Dave," Aaron smiled.

Dave looked at the coach. "You think you can handle this rig?"

Aaron looked at him. "Honestly?" Dave nodded. "I spent a few hours yesterday with Joaquin at the driving school at Quantico. Marty, the guy we're renting it from was all in," he smiled. "He let me borrow it so I could get used to it."

"Atta boy," Dave smiled at his protégé.

"And Marty came along. Between the two of them, I feel really comfortable with everything I have to do." Dave looked at him. "Getting the propane re-filled for the generators all the electrical appliances and AC while we're traveling; hooking up to electrical; dumping the grey water and clear water." Dave nodded his approval.

The boys and Cait came out of the house with their backpacks or in Cait's case, overstuffed shoulder bag and her briefcase. She looked at Aaron. "And your Bureau laptop to keep up with team is where," she asked.

Dave laughed. "You wife knows you too well my friend." Aaron went into the house. He went into the study and got his briefcase with his laptop already packed. He then went into him and Cait's bedroom and unlocked the gun safe. He slipped in his small Bureau issued weapon in its holster.

Dave was in the coach, joking with the boys when Aaron got on, putting his briefcase in the space in the driver's side door after handing his laptop to Cait. She stored it in their bedroom. The older boys were staking out their space with Cait rolling her eyes at Dave as she came back out. Dave looked at Aaron. "Got it all?"

Aaron read his question. _Are you armed?_ "Yes," he smiled with a wink.

Mike looked at his dad. "All that's left is our luggage."

"And Beans," Jack smiled.

"Get to it guys," Dave smiled. The family went into the home. Dave pulled out his cell phone, hit a button and briefly waited. "Now," he said.

The family came out with their luggage along with Beans and loaded it on the coach. Beans ran into the yard for a quick "potty" run. Cait looked at Aaron. "Everything locked up?"

He nodded with a smile. "I didn't shut down the water. Pete promised to swing by every day, check things and water the flowers. For that, he gets to use the pool." Cait smiled.

"And my lawn service will cover the yard," Dave smiled. He eyed Cait and Aaron. "My contribution; don't argue with me."

Just then, the boys saw a black town car pull into the driveway. A man got out. Beans barked at him. Matt and Mike looked at him and then each other. "No way," Mike said. "He has to be a look alike."

Dave walked to him. "Thanks for doing this Phil," he smiled, shaking his hand.

Phil Keoghan smiled. "Dave, we've already talked about this. It's my pleasure." Matt and Mike looked at each other and then Jack, standing with his mouth hanging open. "Hi Jack," Phil smiled. Cait and Aaron came off the coach.

"No way this is real," Jack said.

Phil laughed. "I met your Uncle Dave a couple of years ago at one his publisher's book parties. I'm a huge fan of his books." He looked at Aaron. "Thank you for the job your team and you do," he smiled, offering his hand. Aaron accepted it with a smile. "You too Cait," he smiled, shaking her hand. "And Dave is a huge donator for MS. I have a cousin that has it in New Zealand."

Jack looked at Cait. "Multiple Sclerosis," she smiled. "It's a muscular disease like ALS."

"That took Caroline," Jack asked. Cait nodded her head. Dave smiled.

"Jack," Dave smiled. "There's a cure out there. If they find one, many believe MS, ALS and MD can all be cured."

"As well as CRT," Cait said. Dave introduced Matt and Mike. They shared handshakes as well, still not really believing what was happening.

"Anyway, we met up a couple weeks ago at another one of Dave's publisher's parties and he filled me in on your plan," Phil smiled looking at Cait and Aaron. "I had to be here." His assistant handed him a large folder. Phil handed it to Cait with a wink. "I asked our production staff to give you a supply. The rest is up to you and Aaron," he smiled.

Cait eyed Dave. "I don't know whether to put you on my shit list or hug you." Phil laughed. "And thank you for this," she smiled at him.

Keoghan smiled back. "Hug him Cait; with all of you athletic Hotchner's, if you ever tried out for my show, you'd kill the competition. That doesn't make for good ratings." Dave smiled with him.

Phil Keoghan looked at the family. "Welcome to your Amazing Race, compliments of your parents," he smiled at the boys. "The US awaits you; travel safe," he said, giving the family his traditional, yet somewhat altered version of his usual send off for teams doing the show, complete with his pointed finger in the air and eyebrow lifting. Phil pulled a yellow and black envelope out his back pocket that the show used and handed it to Jack.

Jack ripped it open with his brothers looking over his shoulder. He pulled out the clue. "Route info," Jack smiled. "Travel to the Lost Sea of the US."

Matt shook his head. "I think we're testing out the Wi-Fi on this baby real quick." Phil winked at Aaron and Cait, smiling.

They all thanked Phil again and said good-bye to Dave. "Let's go Beans," Aaron smiled. Beans happily barked tumbling onto the coach after the boys.

Dave and Phil waved at the family as they pulled out of the driveway. Aaron honked the horn at Lisa and Jamal waving at them as they went down the street.

###

 **A/N: MD is Muscular Dystrophy. CMT is Charcot-Marie-Tooth. That is in honor of a very special UK friend I have. Her husband and son both have CMT.**

 **Phil Keogan is the host of** _ **The Amazing Race**_ **on CBS. The line about his cousin having MS is true.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again pmp1208!**

 **An update as well: FF is throwing its fits again. So I apologize if I don't get back to your reviewers with questions right away.**

Chapter 3

Cait sat in the comfortable passenger side captain's chair in the front with Aaron driving as the boys pulled out a laptop and quickly Googled their destination. "We're going to Tennessee," Jack smiled at his brothers. Cait smiled at Aaron and they filled the boys in on the whole plan. The boys smiled their acceptance.

"Whoa guys, check this out," Mike said as the boys sat in the booth styled lunch counter. They looked at the tour details.

"That is way cool," Jack smiled. Aaron got out of the city onto I-66. The boys checked out the region around their destination.

"Hey you two," Mike said, "can we check out Rock City just outside of Chattanooga? That look's cool as well."

Aaron smiled. "Flexibility is part of the plan guys. If you see something you want us to do, let us know. Mom and I just have special stops planned out; the rest is up to you." Matt plugged in his ear buds to his iTunes play list on his phone while Mike and Jack dug through the laptop for more places to see.

Matt noticed his dad take the exit onto I-81. They were going the same route that they took to Uncle Dave's cabin. After a while, Jack bored and started roaming around. Cait with her chair partially turned to the interior of the coach looked at him. "Jack, I know it's not the greatest thing in your world. But this is a moving vehicle even if you aren't buckled it. Please stay sitting while we're moving as much as you can until you get used to walking around the moving coach." Jack went back to the table.

Mike pulled out his headphones from his backpack to listen to music as well on his phone as Jack settled in with his DS. Yet as they drove past the exit they would take to Dave's cabin, further going into the Appalachian Mountains, the boys started looking out the windows. I-81 was literally carved through the mountain range.

Jack came up front and climbed into Cait's lap. She released her seatbelt and then re-wrapped it around the both of them. "Wow," Jack said looking out the front window. "That's awesome," he smiled. Just then, Beans fumigated the coach in her sleep.

Cait looked at Aaron. "Got it Doc," he smiled. "There's a rest stop fifteen miles away."

As Aaron drove the coach into the rest stop, Cait looked at the boys. "Who's on Beans patrol?"

"I'll do it mom," Jack smiled.

Cait kissed him. "Don't forget that she has to be on her leash."

Matt got up from the sofa he had move to and pulled the leash from the storage compartment above the door. "I'll help you bro," he smiled. Cait smiled at him. Matt pulled out a plastic grocery store bag. "Way ahead of you mom," he smiled. He stuck the bag in his shorts pocket as he got Beans into her shoulder harness, wrapping it around her front legs.

Aaron parked the coach. "Matt, wait a few seconds for the steps to come down."

Matt looked at him. "That's automatic?"

Aaron nodded and smiled. "Yup; put it in park and the steps come down."

"Nice ride you two," Matt smiled at his parents. Matt opened the door and looked down. "It's just like dad said Jack," he smiled. "Let's rumble," handing Beans' leash to him. They tumbled out the door with Beans with Mike following.

Cait and Aaron looked at each other. "Doc, we talked about this."

"I know Aaron; they're going to get bored. I just hope it's later rather than sooner."

Aaron smiled. "Come on; let's stretch our legs as well. I need it. I'm still not used to driving something this big." Cait smiled at him.

While the family roamed around, Matt went back onto the coach. He came back out less than a minute later with a football. Cait looked at him. "Mom, I put all our baseball gloves on; but honestly, I'm sorta burned out with it."

Cait smiled, rubbing his back. "I get that; there was a time way back when that I didn't want to look at pool," she winked. She grabbed the football. "Go deep, doing a post pattern." Matt smiled at her and took off running. Cait hit him with a perfect pass.

"Nice throw Doc," Aaron smiled, holding Beans leash. Mike and Jack raced out into the grass to join Matt.

"I've got game," she smiled.

"I know you've got more than game," he smiled, pulling her into a hug. With no one in the rest stop, he let Beans loose to run with the boys.

-00CM00-

They spent the time at the rest stop to get some of their clothes and bathroom supplies stored into the interior of the coach. Aaron looked at Cait, who nodded her head with a smile and they continued their journey.

Nearly three hundred miles later, with another rest stop in between, and making the circle touring the Smokey Mountains, Aaron pulled the motor coach into the entrance of a campground outside of Knoxville, Tennessee. He handed the map the park attendant gave him to Cait. She guided him to their stop for the night. Aaron expertly backed the coach into the camping spot.

The boys got off, looking around. "So this home for tonight," Mike questioned.

"Michael, get used to it," Cait smiled, letting Beans out the door. "Keep an eye on her. She can roam our camp site without her leash."

"Got it mom," he smiled.

"Mom," Jack said.

"I know Jack; you're getting hungry. So am I. Let's just settled and then we'll think about dinner." Jack smiled.

Matt swatted at the air. "It's a nice place except for the mosquitoes," he said, slapping one on his face.

Aaron looked at Cait. "Get everyone back on for a few minutes. I'm going to fog the area for mosquitoes." In preparation for the trip, Aaron had bought an insect fogger like Dave had at the cabin.

Fifteen minutes later, they were all outside. Each campsite had a picnic table and grill for charcoaling, which Aaron got going. There was a hedge around each site to allow for privacy. The boys were in the street in front of the site, playing catch with the football again. Beans was off hunting around the back of the site, looking for her place for her afternoon dump.

An older couple, carrying their afternoon cocktails came around the hedge. The man smiled at Aaron. "Thanks for the fogging job," he smiled. "It chased our mosquitoes away as well so we can sit out." He stuck out his hand. "Tom Foster," he smiled. "This is my wife, Ann."

Aaron shook his hand. "Aaron Hotchner," he smiled. "Pleasure to meet you both," he said shaking Ann's hand. "This is my wife Cait and our sons Matt, Mike and Jack," he pointed at the boys.

Cait greeted the couple as well as Beans ran up. "And this is Beans," she smiled. Beans barked her friendly greeting at the couple, wagging her tail.

Ann rubbed Beans neck. "Where y'all from?"

"We live in a DC suburb," Cait smiled. "You and Tom?"

"Home for us in North Dakota; we were both in the Air Force, now retired," Ann said. "That's how we met. I'm originally from Texas; Tom is a Minnesota boy. What about the two of you?"

Aaron smiled. "I'm originally from southern Virginia. I work for the Justice Department. Cait is a California girl that took an athletic scholarship to Georgetown and stuck around. She teaches there."

Cait looked at Ann. "What part of Texas are you from?" Ann looked at her. "We're taking the boys on a cross country trip and back. Our last hurrah before Matt graduates from college next year. And we do want to swing through Texas."

Tom smiled. "They hit Ann's home area; the Hill Country around San Antonio. It's amazing," he said.

"And being an educator," Ann smiled at Cait, "take them into San Antonio to see the Alamo. And the Riverwalk is amazing as well."

Aaron smiled. "We already were thinking about that with our research." The couples made small talk, enjoying their drinks together. Tom and Ann gave them wonderful advice on things to see on their trip west, smiling at the boys.

The Foster's went back to their campsite as Aaron checked the coals. "They're ready for the potatoes." Forty minutes later the family sat down at the picnic table to burgers and hot dogs, Cait's picnic potatoes as she called them and baked beans.

The boys helped with clean-up and then looked at them. "Can we explore," Matt asked.

"Go for it," Aaron smiled.

"Just keep on eye on Jack," Cait added.

"Got it mom," Matt nodded. Mike came out with Beans' leash and hooked her up. The four of them took off. Cait and Aaron sat down at the picnic table and just enjoyed the quiet, talking.

Thirty minutes later, the boys ran back up to the site. "They've got a big-ass pool," Matt smiled getting on the coach. Mike handed Beans' leash to Cait and joined Jack and Matt.

They all come off in minutes, dressed in their swimsuits. "Whoa guys," Aaron said. Jack stopped Mike. _Does that pool include a bathhouse_ , he signed. Matt nodded. _Then grab your toilet kits and a change of clothes._ _The hot water heater on this rig doesn't support each of you taking your ten minute warm shower_. The boys headed back in. They came out with what they needed in a backpack and took off.

Aaron looked at Cait. "A swim for you?"

Cait shook her head. "Nope; let's just take a walk with Beans," she smiled.

They met up with the boys coming out of the bathhouse an hour and half later after their tour of the campground. Jack yawned. Matt handed Aaron a receipt. "For the locker rental and towels." Aaron smiled at him, putting it in his wallet.

They all took a leisurely stroll back to the motor home. _This is great_ , Mike signed with a smile. Cait rubbed his back and put her arm around him.

 _We need this time_ , Aaron signed. Jack looked at him. "I know I do."

Mike smiled, reading his lips. _Heard that loud and clear dad_ , he signed with a smile, getting on the coach to get his hearing aids. Aaron put a few more charcoals on the grill.

"Dad," Jack asked.

"You don't think you could eat a s'more before bed," Aaron smiled.

When they all finished up with the decadent dessert, Jack yawned. Cait rubbed his head, with him sitting on her leg. "You've had a big day."

"We all have," Mike yawned.

Matt looked at Beans. "Come on you, bedtime job for you." Beans followed him to the back of the coach. The other four got on. Cait dug out Jack's p.j.'s from the huge dresser she and Aaron had in their bedroom. They maximized the space they had.

Cait handed them to Jack. "Get changed and get your teeth brushed please," she smiled. Jack yawned, taking them.

Aaron came out of the bedroom with a small bundle and an air pump. Matt had already converted the sofa into a pull out bed. Above the driver area was another sleeping area. They had already put the sheets on that bed. "Which of you wants to bunk with Jack," he asked with a smile. The boys smiled back, shaking their heads.

Aaron quickly blew up the air mattress and put it in the kitchen as Cait threw a sleeping bag on the top. Jack came out of the bathroom as Mike handed his dad Jack's pillow. Cait looked at her three sons. "This is a nightly rotation."

Matt smiled. "Total buy-in mom." Aaron and Cait got Jack into the sleeping bag. The family said prayers together. "I miss that being at college bro," Matt smiled, rubbing Jack's head. He got another full Jack worn out yawn. Aaron shut the light off in the kitchen area.

"You two can handle the rest," he looked at his oldest sons.

They both nodded. "I've got the door locked down for the night dad," Matt reported. Aaron and Cait smiled at him.

"Good night you two," Cait smiled. Aaron added his and they headed to their bedroom at the rear of the coach. Beans sprawled out behind the driver's area, yawned and started snoring.

Cait and Aaron climbed into bed with Mike switching the last light off in the main part of the coach. Cait turned off the light over their bed. Aaron kissed her and snuggled in around her.

###

 **A/N: An insect fogger is a hand-held machine that can spray insect repellent around a large area.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Like I said at the start of this, I've had just about as much fun doing my research as I have writing my family that I love so much. I'm happy all of you are enjoying it as well. Thank you so much for the alerts/favorites. And the reviews. ;)**

 **And to all my Yank readers, Happy Fourth of July!**

Chapter 4

Jack woke to his parents sharing the bathroom getting up for the morning. Beans woke up Mike, sleeping on the pull out couch. He got up and looked at his younger brother in the kitchen. _Jack_ , he signed, _you got the next clue by your head_. Jack lifted his head and grabbed the yellow and black envelope, smiling at his brother. Mike whistled to get Matt up, sleeping in the loft. He looked at Beans and then Matt coming down the ladder. _Think she'll stay close_ , he signed with a question. Matt nodded at him, unlocking the door. Beans flew out, ready for her morning unload. Matt watched her head to the back of the campsite and smiled.

In the little bathroom, Cait came out of the shower. Aaron handed her a bath towel and smiled. "I like seeing you naked."

"Get naked you," she smiled back. "The boys are up." While Aaron showered, Cait got ready for the day, brushing her teeth, putting on a hint of eyeliner around her lashes and put in her contacts. She pulled on her robe. Walking out the door, she looked at the boys already gathered around a laptop, smiled and scampered into the bedroom to get dressed.

Mike let in Beans as Matt figured out the clue. He smiled. "We're sleeping around Memphis tonight."

"Matt," Mike asked, putting in his second hearing aid.

"The Joel Cohn song," he smiled.

Mike smiled as well. " _Walking in Memphis_." Matt played it for Jack so he could understand.

Cait walked out of the bedroom dressed for the day. "Guys, can you live on two meals a day with some munchies in between?"

"Works for me," Jack said, powering into a hug for her. Cait kissed his head and looked at the other boys.

"That works for both of us mom," Mike smiled.

Aaron came out of the bathroom in his boxers. "Then get your teeth brushed and get dressed. It's a big breakfast and then we hit the road."

-00CM00-

Following their original clue of reserving a time slot for the tour of the Lost Sea, the whole family marveled at the experience. They followed their guide through a narrow path and then boarded a glass bottom boat to see the wonders that was hidden inside a mountain. When the guide shut down the lights on the boat, plunging all the passengers into total darkness, they all were taken back. Jack grabbed Cait's hand and held it tight. She smiled, rubbing his back.

After leaving the venue, the family made their way down to Rock City, outside of Chattanooga, entering into the state of Georgia. They enjoyed Lover's Falls at the top of lookout and the view of seven different US states.

When they left, Aaron drove a bit on the freeway and then took an exit onto a two-lane highway. "Really dad," Matt asked, sitting with him upfront.

"Really Matt," he smiled. "You'd be surprised what you find in small town America."

Half way through their four hour journey to Memphis, Aaron pulled the motor coach into a parking lot. Cait, sitting on the couch with Jack, walked up behind him and rubbed his shoulder. He smiled and pointed. "You're going to turn down a stop at 'Ye Olde Ice Cream Shoppe'," he said pointing at the sign with his smile.

Matt looked at her. "Mom, you're overruled on this one," he smiled.

Cait shook her head. "I know all my sons stomachs too well," she smiled.

The family walked into the mom and pop shop, opening the door. The bell above the door rang and an older woman came out from the back. "Welcome," the lady behind the counter smiled. "I'm Artie," she slightly drawled. "What can I get you?"

"Ma'am," Matt said. "First off, do you mind if our dog does her thing. I promise we'll pick up after her.

Artie smiled at Cait and Aaron. "You've raised fine sons. Child go ahead and let your dog do her thing." Matt winked at her and headed out the door. Jack walked up the ice cream case and just shook his head.

Artie laughed. "My favorite son is the mint chocolate chip in a cone."

Jack looked at her and then Cait. "Can I mom?" Cait nodded with a smile. She and Aaron selected their ice cream cones as well. The older boys went with shakes to get them through to dinner.

Artie slipped a small container of vanilla ice cream to Jack. "I haven't met a dog yet that doesn't like ice cream." Jack beamed his thanks with Cait and Aaron adding theirs. "Nice havin' y'all stop in," Artie smiled as the family left.

"That's just too cool," Mike smiled at his parents, taking a deep drink of his shake. They enjoyed the treats and then moved on.

The campsite outside of Memphis was huge and along the Mississippi River. In addition, it connected to a large bike path that ran along the river and through a large wooded area. The family enjoyed a long bike ride. The brothers looked at each other and began to realize the planning their parent's had put in their journey. After a dinner of grilled chicken the boys settled into the coach as a rain storm approached. The family enjoyed a movie on DVD together.

Jack looked at Cait. "Mom, I love popcorn with a movie." He took another bite of the microwaved popcorn. "And I understand what we're doing. But I miss the homemade kind."

Cait rubbed his head. "All part of the experience Jack," she smiled.

Mike settled onto the inflatable bed that night. Cait looked at Aaron as they got ready for bed.

"Shit."

"Cait?"

"I forgot to send a text to Dave about what we learned from Tom and Ann." She pulled her cellphone off the dresser.

 _Meet you in Albuquerque; Phoenix is not option with coach._ Dave pinged back less than thirty seconds later.

Aaron looked at Cait. "The team is out on a case." Cait nodded her agreement and hit the speed dial to Dave's cell, putting it on speaker.

"God damn you two," was the greeting they got. "We've got this," Dave said. Morgan looked at him, shaking his head.

"Where are you," Aaron asked.

"Denver," Dave said. "And like I said; we're all over this and you're on vacation. Get the hell to bed you two."

Cait seductively smiled at Aaron. "All over that," she cooed.

"Read every word of that," Dave smiled, as Emily winked at Morgan. "We'll take care of this; you do the same Cait. Can you get away with it?"

"Mike is sleeping on the air mattress in the kitchen. Over and out Dave," Aaron smiled.

Dave smiled at the team as they shared knowing looks.

-00CM00-

Jack woke on the pull out bed with a yellow and black clue envelope next to his head. "Hey guys," he said. "Wake up; we have another clue." Beans stuck her cold nose into Mike's face. Matt came down the ladder.

"Sorry Jack," Matt said to him, signing to Mike, "I think Beans has a different idea." Matt in his boxers unlocked the door, letting Beans out. Mike put on his hearing aids.

"Matt, what does it say?"

Matt ripped it open, with Jack smiling at him. "It's a Detour."

 _Battle crowds or learn about one._ The brothers looked at each other.

Matt looked at his brothers. "I'm clueless."

Jack looked at the two of them. "I'm the short guy that's a lot younger."

Mike thought for second. "Battle crowds means going into Memphis; and probably doing a tour of Elvis Presley's mansion."

"Who that's," Jack asked. Mike winked at Matt. "But how do we learn about one," Jack continued.

Mike smiled at his brothers. "I'm not only the science guy."

"You're a history buff as well; we all know that," Matt said. "So what's close?"

Mike didn't have to dig into the laptop. "Vicksburg, Mississippi," Mike smiled. "The Battle of Vicksburg was the second largest battle of the Civil War. What do you think guys?"

The older boys looked at Jack. "Like I said, I don't know that Elvis dude. The other one sounds more interesting to me."

"I second that motion," Mike said.

"There's a total surprise," Matt retorted to him. Then he smiled. "But I'm with your guys."

Cait and Aaron came out of their bedroom. "What's your choice guys," Aaron asked as Matt let Beans in. She scampered to her breakfast.

"We're going to Vicksburg," Mike smiled.

Cait winked at Aaron.

###

 **A/N: For those of you that do not watch** _ **The Amazing Race**_ **, in each "leg" of the race, teams get three different kinds of clues.** _ **Route Info**_ **tells them where they are traveling to next. A** _ **Detour**_ **is a choice between two tasks. A** _ **Road Block**_ **is a choice of two tasks that can be performed by only one member of the team.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The five of them sat around the table, finishing off pancakes. "Mom, how you can pull off a breakfast like this in that small kitchen amazes me," Mike said.

Cait beamed. "I've got game."

"Oh mom, you've got more than game," Jack smiled, shoving in his last bite, moving off the bench he shared with Mike to rinse his plate. Mike joined him and started the clean-up.

Matt winked at his parents. "I'm really starting to get all this," he whispered. "You two are sorta amazing," he smiled. Aaron put his arm around Cait and smiled.

An hour later, they were on Highway 61, following the Mississippi River. Mike had his laptop going. "Dad, I-55 would get us there faster."

Cait swung in the passenger chair. "And miss the scenery? Mike, the interstate system across this country was built for speed of travel. And why we use it." She smiled. "We're just not on that kind of journey."

Mike smiled. "I sorta like it."

"Me too," Jack smiled. Their three hour trip to Vicksburg took nearly five hours. They family spent the time to explore some of the old river towns along the way. And it gave the boys, and Beans, time to "stretch their legs" as Cait said.

The campground they pulled into was as large as the one outside of Vicksburg and pretty much empty. The boys got off. Beans tumbled out behind them. "Ugh," Matt said. "Welcome to the south and humidity."

While Aaron and Matt got the motor home hooked up to the water and electricity, a park attendant walked by. "Afternoon folks," he smiled. "I got a heads up from Bob at the gate that you were here. Just to let you know, the mosquitoes get pretty nasty here along the river." Mike pulled out the insect fogger. "Good play," he smiled at Mike. "I'm Jimmy. And just another FYI; at the upper end of the park, we have a dump site for all of your coach waste. With your state park sticker in the window, it will only cost you an extra twenty dollars."

Aaron shook his hand. "We've rented the coach from friends, but we'll take advantage of that before we head out. Do you need advanced notice?"

Jimmy shook his head. "On a weekday, and as dead as it is, it'll be no problem," he smiled. Aaron and Cait questioned him about the area. Jimmy smiled. "I noticed your bikes on the back. You can bike ride to the Vicksburg battle site from here. I can get you a map from the office."

Cait smiled. "We appreciate that."

"I'll drop it off on my swing later," Jimmy smiled.

"Can the boys swim in the river," Aaron asked. Beans barked her happy one at that.

"I wouldn't advise it; even for your dog," he smiled, petting Beans. "You're getting to the bottom parts of the Ol' Miss. The water ain't that clean." He smiled. "But if you take the walking path at the east part of the park, you'll run into a clear water stream with a little water fall. That's as clean as water as you can get. But I'd suggest swimming in the pool a bit more downstream; it's warmer."

Aaron got directions from him and Jimmy moved off, waving at them. The boys flew onto the coach to change into their swimsuits. Aaron and Cait were right behind them. One hour later, the family was frolicking in the pool of water, including Beans.

Matt swam up to Cait. "Did I see some pizzas in the freezer?" Cait smiled at him. "That's dinner tonight mom," he said giving her a hug. Cait's response was to take advantage on her footing. She grabbed him and dunked him into the water, wrestling his muscular body into the water. Aaron and the other boys roared with laughter.

Matt came up out of the water sputtering. "What the hell mom?"

Cait laughed at him. "Don't forget I can still take you down." Matt eyed her. "OK, given the right situation and leverage," she smiled.

Matt laughed. "You brought me into this world…."

"I can take you out," Cait laughed, hugging him.

"Thanks mom," Matt whispered in her ear. And then he picked her up, throwing her into the water. When Cait surfaced, Matt grinned at her. "Derek says paybacks are a bitch," he beamed. Aaron, Mike and Jack laughed as well. With his back to the rest, Matt signed a message to his mother. _I'm totally in on this trip. Thanks for making it fun_.

Cait smiled at him and gave him a hug. "And this one you won't get dunked on." She looked at him. "Thank you Matt." He kissed her cheek.

Aaron looked to the west. "Let's head out. The forecast called for thunderstorms in the late afternoon. I think we have one moving in." They all hustled out drying off with towels Cait brought along. Beans shook out her fur.

Jack eyed her, drying his face again from her drenching of water. "Thanks Beans." She happily barked at him. Cait and Mike got her toweled off, keeping an eye on the storms clouds.

"Cait," Aaron said. "It's time for us to be shepherds."

"And get the flock out of here," she smiled at him. He nodded. They made it back to the coach as the storm approached the river.

"Dad, I don't like the look of that," Matt said, still in his swim trunks, looking out the front window.

"Neither do I." They watched for a couple minutes more and then saw the storm front hit the large expanse of the river. While they still got battered by rain, thunder, lightning, wind gusts and a bit of pea sized hail, the storm had lost its intensity.

Mike smiled. "The degree of difference, being it just one or two over the river, can change it that much."

"Thank you Bill Nye," Matt smiled.

"I'll take it," Aaron smiled, looking at Cait. She smiled at him getting Jack to get dressed from his shower, chasing Mike in to take his. She put the two pizzas in the oven as Matt followed Mike to take his quick shower, knowing the capacity of the water heater.

Just as they were cleaning up from dinner, they heard a knock on the door. Aaron looked out and saw Jimmy's smiling face. "Hi," he said, as Aaron opened the door. "I promised you a map and wanted to check to see if you rode out the storm OK." Aaron came out and took the map. Jimmy nodded to the west. "You might want to check that out."

Aaron looked and stuck his head back in the coach. "Cait, grab the camera and get out here." The boys scrambled out in front of her. The storm line passing, the sun was starting to re-appear in the west sky. It made a perfect double rainbow. Cait snapped a picture as Matt and Mike pulled out their cellphones and did the same. Cait smiled at Aaron.

-00CM00-

They were up early the next morning to take advantage of the relief from the heat from last night's storm. Grabbing the bikes and putting on their helmets, they headed to the Vicksburg battle site. When they approached the entrance to the National Park, Aaron looked at the rest. "Follow me," he said to get the family out of the flow of traffic. They went to the side of the entrance. A Park Service Ranger came out the door.

"Hello folks," he smiled. "You must be the Hotchner family. We got a message that you were taking one of the guided tours from the group that does them. Their van should be here soon to pick you up. We just need to get you into the National Park."

Aaron pulled out his credentials. Ranger Wooden smiled. "Agent Hotchner, that gets you and your family free access; but we've got to do a small bit of paperwork. I'll be right back."

Five minutes later, Aaron signed off on Ranger Wooden's paperwork as a van approached. "Ranger, where can we put our bikes?"

"Just put them along the trees," he pointed with a smile. "We'll keep an eye on them." Aaron shook his hand. They hung their helmets on the bikes and boarded the van.

The one hour guided tour that Cait had arranged was wonderful. The guide gave them the entire history of the six week siege, which coupled with the Confederate Army defeat at Gettysburg, ultimately lead to the end of the Civil War. As the van approached the park gate, Mike looked at the guide. "After General Sherman helped General Grant take Vicksburg, he started his march on Atlanta."

The guide smiled. "You're correct." The family got out of the van and headed to their bikes. Aaron pulled his helmet on, pulled out his bike, and headed it to go back into the park.

"Mom," Jack asked.

"Jack," she said, rubbing his back, helping him get his helmet securely buckled, "we need to see the real part of this battle." Jack looked at her. "You'll understand soon," she smiled.

Aaron looked at her. "I got the directions," he said. The family followed him as they mounted their bikes. Twenty minutes later, and a bit of workout, climbing the hills of the river area, they came upon a cemetery.

Jack looked at Cait. "Really mom?"

"Yes Jack, really." They all pulled their bikes off the road and made their way through the headstones.

They all looked around. "Whoa," Matt said. They all stopped. He pointed. "Jacob Andrews; 2nd Mississippi Battalion."

"Matt," Jack asked.

"Bro, look at his birth and death date; you're the math wizard."

Jack looked closer and did the math in his head. He looked at Cait. "He was fifteen when he died?"

Cait rubbed his back. "That's how brutal the Civil War was Jack. Fathers fought against their sons; brothers fought against brothers."

"Jack," Aaron said. "Feelings ran high back then. And a lot of good men took a stand for what they believed in. It divided our country for five years. That's why mom and I wanted you to see this. It started over slavery which was wrong for the black people that were forced from Africa to serve that role."

"Not a bright spot in American history," Matt said.

"No Matt, it wasn't. But many answered the call to fight. Including Jacob Andrews; he fought for what he believed in. We honor that."

Mike put his arm around Aaron's shoulder. "We do that now as a united country," he smiled at Jack. "Dad and his team are a part of that; why we let them go do what they do."

"God bless Jake for fighting for what you believed in," Jack said. "Even if it was wrong."

Cait shook her head. "Jack, back then it wasn't wrong depending on your point of view. That's the message we want all of you boys to understand. Good men, and boys, died to protect what they thought was right; on both sides of this battle."

Mike meandered down the row further. "Oh my God," he whispered. Aaron looked at him as Mike pointed. "Andrew Winslow, 3rd Alabama Regiment was fourteen." Aaron shook his head.

Jack looked at Cait. "Mom, they were boys; that ain't right."

"Isn't right," Cait corrected. "And yes Jack, it isn't. But they answered the call to duty following their hearts."

###


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They returned to the motor home a somber group. "Now what dad," Matt asked, looking at him.

Aaron smiled. "We head out for our next destination. Jimmy is waiting for us to take care of the waste on the coach."

Less than an hour later, they were on I-20. Mike looked at the road signs. "Dallas is that many miles away," he smiled with a question at Cait. "Is that our next stop?" Cait just shrugged, smiling at him. Just after crossing into Texas, Aaron pulled off the freeway onto Texas State Road 79.

Matt, sitting in the passenger chair, looked at the LED read out in the dashboard between the two seats. "We're heading southwest?" Aaron just smiled at him. Matt looked at Mike standing behind him. They all had grown comfortable moving around the coach while it was on the road. "I think Dallas is off the radar." Cait, putting a puzzle together with Jack at the galley table just smiled at his questioned look. Four hours later, Aaron pulled the motor home into a campground in Texas.

Finally getting the coach parked in their reserved spot, Aaron looked at his family. "Get ready for more heat. The outside temp gauge says its 92°."

"And it's after six. That's just brutal," Mike said.

Matt opened the door. "Forget the heat; the humidity is worse." Beans bounded out, and looked for the nearest place to take care of her business. She barked at the door two minutes later, panting. Cait let her in. She made a beeline to her water dish and lapped up the cool refreshment Cait had just put in.

Aaron and his sons looked around. "Sorry dad, but this looks like a pretty shitty campground," Mike said.

"I agree son; but mom did her research on the web. And we all know how they can paint a better picture than what's real."

Matt looked at him. "I know dad; let's just spend the night and then be like shepherds like you told mom," he winked.

"Agreed," Mike added. "Let's get the flock out of here." Jack looked at his dad and nodded his head.

-00CM00—

It was a quick breakfast of oatmeal, juice and toast and the Hotchner family was on the road the next morning. They made one quick stop for a break for Beans but they were all on a mission. "We need to get to the next place," Jack summed up as he played cards with his brothers at the table.

They made another quick stop and had a light lunch. When Aaron pulled onto I-35, the boys all got up to look at the road signs. Mike smiled at them. "I think we're going to San Antonio." Cait smiled at Aaron.

An hour later, Cait looked at Aaron. "Pull into that rest stop please," she pointed. Aaron looked at her. "Beans is getting restless and the boys need to get out as well." He nodded and took the exit off the freeway. The baseball gloves came out as the four Hotchner males played catch. Cait got Beans her exercise with her tennis ball.

Less than two hours later, Aaron pulled up to the gated campground and pushed the button down on the window in his driver's side door. "Hi," he smiled at the attendant. "We're the Hotchner family and we have a reservation." He handed the attendant the confirmation sheet that Cait gave him.

The attendant smiled. "Welcome y'all." He gave him a map to their camping space, pointing out the grounds amenities.

Mike, sitting in the chair across from his dad, looked at him. "Now this is a campground," he smiled as the gate opened.

"Guys," Aaron said, as he handed the map to Mike, "it's tough to make reservations when we're doing this by ear."

"By ear dad," Jack asked.

Cait smiled at him. "We're not on a tight schedule. We had a two day window on our reservation here. That's why dad pushed it. We would have lost that tonight," she smiled, looking around.

Matt looked around as well. "This had to cost a bundle."

Cait shook her head. "Actually no it didn't. The failure to show up for the reservation fee is kick ass however."

Matt looked at Jack. "Mom rocks again."

"That's new," Jack asked, smiling.

"So does dad for doing all the driving," Cait said. "I get to work out the knots in his shoulders later."

Matt looked at him. "Dad, any time you want to give my pointers on how to handle this thing, I'm in. You need some relief."

Aaron took the turn Mike directed him to do. "Matt, when we've got open freeway driving; I'll take you up on that." Aaron took the coach up a hill and found their camping spot.

"Did they have to take us that far away from everything," Mike asked.

Aaron smiled at him as he started to back the coach into their spot. "Look at the outside temp Mike," he pointed at the LED read-out.

"Holy shit," Matt commented. "It dropped five degrees from the park entrance."

Cait smiled. "Welcome to the Hill Country of Texas." The boys all smiled. "And the pet park for Beans to get wet….."

"Is just around the corner," Mike said, looking at the map. "Good call mom," he smiled.

Fifteen minutes later, Aaron and the boys had the coach hooked up to water and power. Beans explored around the campsite and finally did her thing. Cait looked at her men that she loved. "Who's up for a swim?"

"Don't have to ask me twice," Matt said, getting on the coach. Mike and Jack tumbled in behind him. Aaron kissed Cait as Beans nudged up against their legs.

"You rock mom," he said, kissing her. They both petted Beans.

"So do you dad," she smiled. "I know this a tough pull for you with the driving. I wish I could help."

Aaron held her close. "I really think you could handle the coach." Cait looked at him. "But I'll just settle for Matt doing it on the freeway." She looked at him. "Cait I think he can handle it." She smiled at him. "You promise to work out my shoulder knots in the hot tub while the boys swim?"

Cait smiled. "You got it." The boys got Beans back on the coach. With the AC running, she plopped down in the middle of the kitchen floor underneath the AC vent. The family spent two glorious hours relaxing and rejuvenating. The pork chops cooked on the campsite grill, green beans casserole and baked potatoes helped with that. The lettuce salad Cait put together, now getting acclimated in the kitchen was even better.

Matt looked at Beans when he finished with the meal clean-up. "It's your turn girl," he smiled. Beans barked a loud acceptance.

"Matt, park rules says she has to be on her leash until she's inside the pet park fence," Cait said. Mike was already hooking Beans up.

"I think we're all over that," Matt smiled.

Jack pulled her towel out of the closet. "Completely mom," he smiled. Aaron and Cait smiled as the boys took off.

Aaron pulled her to him. "They're really accepting all this," he smiled. "Honestly Cait, I thought they'd be bored by now."

Cait shook her head and smiled. "Honestly, the travel time in between is boring them. I'm having a tougher time to keep Jack focused."

"The older boys can sit up front with me," Aaron commented. "Maybe on the next leg, you and I get Jack involved. He's my navigator."

Cait looked at him. "You sure you weren't a teacher in a former life," she asked with a smile, kissing him. Her cell phone buzzed with a call on the counter. Cait picked it up. She shook her head. "It's Dave."

"Answer it please," Aaron said.

Cait looked at him, shook her head, and answered the call. "Where are you?"

"On our way home Cait from Denver; this case was a bitch. You and I will hash this one out for my next book. And by the way, you're on speaker with the team. Penelope is lurking as well."

"Thanks Dave," Aaron said.

"Cait, do you think I'd really call to get your husband into BAU Section Chief mode? You all need this time."

"Sorry Dave," Cait smiled. "I know you love me."

"So where are you Mother Goose," Morgan asked.

"We're outside of San Antonio in an amazing campground."

"We had a wonderful afternoon swimming and enjoying the hot tub here," Aaron added.

"Damn, you guys need that so much," Emily said.

Cait and Aaron filled the team on their trip. "Cait is the Alamo part of your amazing race tomorrow," Reid asked.

Cait laughed. "Honestly Spencer, tomorrow is all about letting the boys run. They need it; badly. But I know you watch the show as well. They've got a Road Block waiting for them tomorrow. The Alamo is our stop the next morning before we head back on the road."

"Cait how is that going," Emily asked.

"The boys have full buy-in," Aaron responded. "They're loving it; my wife is good." The team all smiled.

"Hey guys," Dave said. "Julia my travel agent is starting to kick my ass. Can you nail down when I need to get Albuquerque?" Dave had filled the team in on him joining the Hotchner family to see the Grand Canyon.

"Dave with the way we're going, I'd say three days out," Aaron said.

Cait nodded her head. "I agree. Have Julia finalize it. And have her make your reservation back from Vegas to two days after that. The boys will want that," she smiled.

"Make it three Dave," Aaron smiled at his wife.

Rossi smiled at team. "Loud and clear you two. I'm really looking forward to it."

"So are we Dave," Cait smiled. "The boys have no clue."

"Better yet," Dave smiled, winking at the team.

"OMG, the Grand Canyon visit totally means a Skype session with all of us," Penelope added. Morgan smiled at JJ.

Aaron laughed. "We'll put Uncle Dave in charge of that."

"Boss man," Penelope said. "I thought you loved me."

Cait and Aaron laughed. "Pen, I'll take care of it," Cait said.

"You, as usual my Cait are the bomb. Having an amazing time in between," Garcia said.

"That's the plan Garcia," Aaron smiled.

-00CM00-

Jack woke up with the yellow envelope next to his head on the air mattress. He scampered off with it, shook Mike's leg and went to the ladder to where Matt slept above the driving area. "Matt, we've got another clue."

Beans barked. Mike got out of the pulled out sofa/sleeper and let her out. Jack went to feed her. Mike whistled up the ladder. Matt stuck his head out of the area. _What does a guy have to do to sleep in once_ , he signed with a question.

Mike signed back. _Get up; we have a clue_.

Matt laid back down. "Come on Matt; I want to read the clue," Jack said. Matt stuck his head out again. Cait nuzzled next to Aaron, smiling.

Mike signed to Matt. _When are you going to take the air mattress_ he asked as Matt started to roll out.

 _I don't want to listen to mom and dad having sex_ he quickly signed back.

"Mom and dad what," Jack asked. He was learning enough of sign language to be able to partially understand his brother's conversations.

"Sleeping without their p.j.'s Jack," Matt said yawning, coming down the ladder. His back was to his brothers. Jack smiled. Aaron and Cait silently laughed against each other.

Mike bumped Jack's arm. _What he say_ Mike signed, being Jack's biggest teacher of sign language.

 _No p.j.'s_ Jack signed back. He paused. "I thought we were on vacation."

Matt shook his head, getting to the bottom of the ladder, looking at his brothers, scratching his morning facial stubble. "There's no vacation on that Jack." _Every night you're on the mattress they shut the door_ he signed to Mike as Jack let Beans back in.

Aaron pulled Cait closer. "I think we just got busted," he said, kissing her neck.

"Yupppp," Cait smiled.

###

 **A/N: Who's ready for the return of double chapter Mondays?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aaron and Cait came out of the bedroom. Beans wagged her tail at them, happily crunching her breakfast. Cait rubbed her head as Mike attached his hearing aids. They shared their good mornings as Jack handed the clue to Matt and gave Cait a hug. Matt ripped it open, pulling out the clue sheet. "It's a Road Block guys," he smiled. "Who's up for a ride?"

The brothers eyed each other as Cait and Aaron smiled. "Am I the only one that caught the _up_ part of that clue," Mike asked.

"I agree," Matt said.

Jack looked at his brothers. "I'm not afraid of heights." Matt and Mike looked at him. "We all have to do one," he reasoned. "Let's get me out of the way." Cait smiled at Aaron. He had exactly profiled his sons.

Matt eyed Jack. "You sure?"

"Really Jack," Mike asked.

"I can do it guys," Jack said. Cait winked at Aaron.

Matt and Mike looked at each other. "What do you think," Mike asked Matt.

"Jack, you super sure," Matt asked.

"Yup," Jack smiled.

"Then you're up to bat Jack," Matt smiled. He pulled the clue out. _After your ride to your destination, look for the marked Race building_. Matt shook his head at his brothers. "We've got to be on our toes, wherever we're going."

"Then lets getting rolling," Aaron said, looking at the clock on the microwave in the kitchen. "We've got an hour and a half to get ready."

Matt looked at his parents. "Is shaving optional today?" Cait smiled. "Yes," Matt said emphatically. He and Mike shared a high five.

Aaron looked at her. "Me too?"

"No," Cait stated. She smiled at him. "You don't get scruffies." Jack laughed.

"What's for breakfast mom," Mike asked, his stomach grumbling.

Cait smiled. "You tell me."

"Scrambled eggs and bacon," Mike smiled back.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Cait smiled. "You and Matt are cooking," she said, moving back into the bedroom to take her shower.

Aaron looked at Jack. "You are on toast patrol."

-00CM00-

Aaron looked at his watch as Cait put the video and digital cameras into Matt's backpack. "Why mine mom," he asked. "And what the hell is going on?"

"Number one," Cait smiled, handing Matt his backpack. "The joys of being the oldest; you get the backpack. Number two, you'll find out soon," she winked. They all heard a horn hook.

"That's us," Aaron smiled. "Let's go."

The family left the coach. Aaron locked the door and put the keys in Matt's backpack. The boys looked to see a campground mini bus waiting for them. They got on and took the last two seats; the boys doubled up and Aaron pulled Jack onto his lap, sitting down next to Cait.

Twenty minutes later, the bus pulled up to the park entrance of Sea World. "No way guys," Jack exclaimed at Cait and Aaron. Mike looked over his shoulder at them, smiling. The door opened.

Matt looked at Mike, getting up from his seat. "Oh holy frack; there's coasters," he said, pointing at one huge, monster roller coaster that loomed over the park.

Mike smiled at his parents. "You two are good."

Matt looked at them. "We needed this," he smiled.

"Don't forget the Road Block," Aaron smiled, rubbing Jack's back as they got off the bus.

Cait, always prepared as usual, pulled their express pass tickets out of Matt's backpack. The park attendant scanned them, gave them wristbands and the family entered, with Cait taking a map. "Where do we go first," Jack excitedly asked.

Aaron looked over Cait's shoulder at the map. "How 'bout we just head this way," he pointed, "and make our way around." He looked at the boys. "We've got all day," he smiled. "Mom and I knew you guys needed a break."

"This is awesome dad," Mike smiled. "Thank you."

"Amen to that," Matt smiled.

Jack put his hand in Cait's. "Let's roll," he smiled, heading in the direction his dad pointed. Aaron put his arms around his oldest sons. They followed Cait and Jack, holding hands.

They all enjoyed the dolphin show with Jack getting pulled out of the audience to get to feed the three lively "performers". Aaron had the video camera running. They then came upon the park's featured wooden rollercoaster. Jack passed the height minimum and broadly smiled as they all got in line for the ride.

"Who's the odd man out," Mike asked. The coaster only sat two per car.

Matt eyed the line. "Me," he smiled.

Mike shook his head. "You think you're goin' to score chick magnet?" Cait just shook her head as Aaron laughed.

"Nope bro; but maybe a Twitter address," Matt smiled, with a wink. Cait sat with Mike as Aaron got Jack settled in.

When they all got off, Jack looked at Cait and Aaron. "Can we do that again," he asked with a huge smile.

"It's you and your brothers' day buddy," Cait smiled, rubbing his neck.

"How 'bout we hit it later Jack," Mike suggested. "We've still got a Road Block to find." Jack nodded with a smile.

They moved around the park more and came upon a zip line attraction. "Whoa guys," Jack said. "Is that a yellow and red flag," he pointed with a question. Cait smiled at Aaron.

"Good eyes bro," Mike smiled.

Matt looked at his parents. "You two are sorta awesome," he smiled. He looked at Jack. "You think you can do this bro?"

"You bet," Jack exclaimed.

A person from the park staff walked up to them, looking at the family. "Are you Cait," he smiled at her.

"Yes I am," she smiled.

"Hi," he smiled, putting out his hand. "I'm Jamaal. I was your email contact," he smiled more. Cait shook his hand and introduced the rest of the family. "Who's doing this?"

"Jack is," she smiled, pointing at him.

"I get to do a zip line?" Jack asked with a huge smile.

Aaron smiled back. "Looks like it buddy."

"Awesome," Jack smiled. Matt and Mike beamed as well.

Jamaal smiled at the family. "I need one parent to oversee getting Jack hooked up. The rest of you can go to the end of the zip line and video it. I've got a cart waiting," he pointed.

Cait looked at Aaron, rubbing his shoulder and nodded at Matt and Mike. They left to get on the cart. Jamaal looked at Aaron. "Sir, I check this every morning with a two hundred pound weight. Trust me; our park's safety standards are higher than what the State of Texas requires."

Aaron smiled. "Thank you," he smiled as the three of them climbed up the steps to the landing that would be the starting point. Aaron noticed that Jack could hardly contain his excitement.

When Cait and the other boys got to the landing zone, Matt pulled out the video camera and winked at Mike. "I think mom is too nervous to do this."

"Damn right I am," Cait said, as she strained to look at Jack getting hooked up.

Matt zoomed in the camera lens. "Mom, relax; dad is smiling." He pulled the camera away from him so they all could see. They watched Jack putting on a safety helmet, then getting hooked to the line.

"You OK buddy," Aaron asked.

"I'm more than OK dad," Jack excitedly smiled. Jamaal winked at Aaron.

"You ready Jack," Jamaal asked, checking all the harnesses and safety line. Jack nodded with a big smile. Jamaal smiled at him, turning on the GoPro camera on his helmet. "Travel safe Jack," he said, gently pushing him off the tower.

"Cowabunga," Jack shouted as he started to fly down the line.

Jamaal looked at Aaron. "I've got another cart waiting for us to take to the end of the line," he smiled.

Aaron shook his head. "I'd rather watch from here if you don't mind. I'm sure one of the other boys is videoing it." He smiled at Jamaal. "Mom is too nervous," he winked. Jamaal laughed.

A few minutes later Jack safely slowed to a stop on the line and into the arms of the park attendants waiting for him. They got him off the line. Jack looked down at his brothers below him. "That was awesome!" The attendants got him out of the harness and helmet. He scampered down the steps to him mom and brothers. "And I know where we're going next!"

Cait smiled at him. "Where?"

"We're going back to do that coaster again," he smiled. "And then hang out around this end of the park." Cait and the boys looked at him. "I flew over the orca whale show!"

They had a wonderful day at the park, enjoying all the attractions. Jack got picked out the audience, again, to be one of ten kids to pet one of the orcas during the show. The family found out that Aaron was a rollercoaster enthusiast as much as the older boys. Jack not tall enough for a few of the monster rides by the park standards, stayed on terra firma with Cait, watching them.

They got off the last ride that was the huge one. Matt smiled at Cait. "Mom, you've got to do this one." Aaron looked at him. "Dad, where do you think we learned our addiction to these things?"

Aaron smiled. "Come on Doc," he smiled, taking her hand. "Matt, film some video; Uncle Sean has the same love." The boys smiled. Cait pulled her hair into a ponytail as they stood in line.

When they got off, Aaron looked at his watch. "It's a little after four; what do you want to do? We can eat here or go back to the coach."

The boys looked at each other. "Dad, can we get back to the coach," Mike asked.

He nodded with a smiled. "The shuttle runs every hour on the hour after three in the afternoon."

"I'd rather go home and eat," Jack suggested.

"Me too," Matt smiled.

"But after one more ride on the wooden coaster," Jack smiled. Cait and Aaron shared a smile.

As they waited for the shuttle, Cait looked at Aaron. "I'm in on cooking but I don't have anything thawed out or ready."

"If we have to make a grocery store run, we can," he smiled.

"And unhook the coach and everything?"

The shuttle pulled up. The family was the only ones waiting to ride back. Aaron winked at Cait. "Or we can use the David Rossi proved method." Cait smiled. When they pulled out of the park, Aaron looked at the driver. "Is there a grocery store on the way back to the campground? And are you on a tight schedule?"

Miguel smiled. "That's not a problem; I've got the time as long as you make it a short stop."

Cait looked at the boys. "Decide quickly."

"Burgers and brats," Matt said.

"Picnic fries and baked beans," Mike added.

"And s'mores," Jack added.

"Easy enough," she smiled. "But we don't want to keep Miguel waiting." She divided up the grocery list she formed in her head.

Miguel dropped them off at the door. They were in and out in less than ten minutes. "You folks are good," he smiled.

-00CM00-

The family pulled out early the next morning after a quick breakfast. Aaron found a spot in downtown San Antonio to park the coach on a hint from Miguel last night, who had received a wonderful monetary tip from the family. "David Rossi approved," Cait smiled at Aaron rubbing his back as he did.

They toured the Alamo and took the Riverwalk boat ride. They had lunch at Dick's Last Resort with their light breakfast, enjoying the house specialty of chicken wings. The server came by and noticed the older boys' pile of bones. She pushed them on the floor. "That's all the game you two got?" She moved on. The boys looked at their parents.

"They do that," Mike asked.

Jack eyed Cait. "That waitress is mean."

Cait laughed. "Welcome to Dick's."

"Mom?"

"Buddy," Aaron smiled. "That's part of the charm of Dick's. They pay the staff to be like that."

"No dress code, no cover charge and certainly no class," Cait quoted their motto. Jack looked at her. "That's their philosophy. You just have to play along."

The server brought refills on sodas for the boys. Aaron winked at Matt. "Two bottles of Miller Lite when you think you can get around to it."

She looked at him. "You think I'm that slow."

"Yes," he glared. Matt and Mike laughed as she moved off.

Jack looked at Cait. "We're playing along Jack," she winked.

She slammed the bottles down on the table two minutes later. "What else do you want?"

Aaron and Cait took the bottles, clinked necks and chugged them, much to hoots and hollers from their oldest sons. They slammed them down on the table as Sarah smiled. "You rock mom and dad," Mike beamed.

Sarah, the server smiled at them. "OK; you guys get it around here and you have game big time." She rubbed Jack's back. "I get paid to be this mean," she winked.

"Rock on," Jack smiled. "You're awesome Sarah."

"Kid, don't tell my boss," she winked. She reserved a handsome tip from the family.

An hour later, Jack was in the passenger seat up front with his dad, holding the atlas. "You're dad's navigator Jack," Cait smiled, standing behind him, rubbing his shoulder as Aaron pulled from the parking spot.

"Where we going," Jack asked.

"We're heading northwest to Fort Stockton buddy," Aaron smiled.

"Then ya gotta get on I-10 dad," Jack proudly said. Cait smiled at Aaron.

The first rest stop they came across, Aaron pulled in. Jack looked at him. "Buddy, I need a break. We're going to be on the freeway for a while. I'm going to let Matt drive." Jack smiled. Cait smiled at Matt.

One hundred and fifty miles later, the family called it a day and found a campsite.

There was another clue on the air mattress next to Mike's head the next morning as the alarm went off in the kitchen. Beans woke him. Jack ripped it open, hollering for Matt. "It's a Detour; find the missing link," he read with a question.

The older boys shrugged at him. Cait and Aaron came out of the bedroom.

"Really you two," Matt asked, scratching his chest. "Seven in the morning; I thought we were on vacation?"

"We've got things to do and miles to make," Aaron smiled. "Let's get moving."

They made their way to Carlsbad, New Mexico and toured the Carlsbad National Park Caverns. The boys hunted high and low for a yellow and red marker to no avail. Yet Aaron and Cait pushed the boys a bit. "Mom," Mike asked as they got back on the coach.

"You three don't have a clue?"

"Yeah one that we don't what the hell we're looking for," Matt said.

"Mathew," Cait scolded.

-00CM00-

Aaron took over driving again after getting a neck and shoulder rub massage from Cait. He kept going northwest on the New Mexico State Highway 285. They went through Roswell. "Look out for UFO's," Mike smiled. They stopped at the local grocery store and loaded up, including deli sandwiches for a quick dinner.

Yet Aaron pushed on, getting on I-40. They pulled into the suburbs of Albuquerque and Aaron followed the signs to the airport as the sun began to set.

"Really dad," Matt asked, sitting across from him. Aaron just looked at him. He pulled into the lower level of the baggage claim area.

Jack, standing behind his dad, saw the yellow and red flag waving in the distance. "I've got it guys!"

Matt looked at his mother with a smile. "Guys," Jack said. "It's Uncle Dave!"

###

 **A/N: More Amazing Race info; the yellow and red flag are part of the race. It lets teams know they've found the right spot.**

 **Dick's Last Resort is my fav place to go out to. And yes, their servers are trained to be that rude to customers. That's part of "charm" of Dick' Last Resort; it's always a fun time there. The more you can feed back and play off the staff, the more wonderful the experience is. As a former restaurant manager, I highly approve of the formula.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dave waved and smiled as Aaron pulled the coach to the curb. When he put the coach in park, Cait opened the door. "Hi you," she smiled.

"Hey you," he said, getting on with his luggage bag, pulling Cait into a hug. "Missed you," he said in her ear as Mike shut the door. Aaron pulled away. Cait kissed his cheek.

"You're here Uncle Dave," Jack excitedly asked, powering into him for a hug.

Dave happily accepted it. "Missed you too Jack," he said. "But I've got something." He pulled a yellow and black envelop out of his back pocket as Matt took his luggage bag and put it off to the side.

Jack ripped it open and pulled out the clue. "It's another Road Block." He opened it and read it. "Who's ready to bunk with Uncle Dave?" Dave smiled.

Jack shook his head. "How come I have to do two?"

"Because you had too much fun doing the first one," Dave smiled.

Jack smiled at well. "At least we get the pull out sofa." Mike eyed Matt.

"Yeah, yeah bro; it's my turn on the air mattress." Dave greeted the other boys as well and then moved up to stand behind Aaron.

"I'm impressed my friend," he smiled. "You pulled the coach up to right spot at the curb so the steps could come down."

Aaron smiled. "I've learned some tricks along the way. But Dave, get them all sitting down please. I'm about to get back on the freeway." Cait nodded at the boys, motioning for Dave to take the passenger chair next to Aaron.

"They'll have to talk over the latest case," Cait winked. She got the boys into the lunch booth. Matt grabbed the box of Seven Layer bars they had bought in the grocery store in Roswell, and plastic glasses. He pulled milk out of the fridge and sat down as Aaron made a turn onto the freeway.

Mike got up from sitting next to Cait, and opened the upper hatch. "Risk or Clue guys," he smiled with a question.

Cait smiled at him. "Actually neither one." Mike looked at her. "Our campground for the night is about twenty minutes away." Aaron handed the directions to Dave after getting the Denver case review.

Like Cait predicted, they were parked for night with everything hooked up for the coach forty minutes later. Cait looked at Jack, trying to hide a yawn. "You're in the shower first." She got him going.

Dave looked at the Matt and Mike. They were unshaven. "Early start this morning," he smiled.

"Too damn early Uncle Dave," Matt said. "But we know why now," he smiled.

"You really didn't think I'd tag along on this great adventure for a couple of days," Dave asked with his huge smile.

Mike rubbed his shoulder. "We're glad you did Uncle Dave," he smiled.

Aaron looked at him. "Where's the milk and those Seven Layer bars?" Mike smiled.

By ten-thirty, the lights were out in the coach.

-00CM00-

Cait softly woke to Jack getting into bed next to her. It was still dark. "Jack," she whispered, pulling the sheet and blankets over him.

"Mom, Uncle Dave came off a tough case. He's a snoring machine catching up." Cait smiled in the darkness and pulled him close, kissing his head. Jack snuggled to her.

-00CM00-

Matt woke up on the air mattress to Beans sticking her wet nose in his face. He looked at the clock on the microwave. It read 8:20 am. "You hung tough girl," he smiled, getting up from the mattress. He opened the door and let her out.

Dave stirred on the pull out sofa. "What time is it Matt?"

"Almost eight-thirty," he said.

Dave rolled on his back. "Where's Jack," he startled.

"I'm sure with mom and dad," he laughed. "You were a snoring machine last night."

"Sorry Matt….."

Matt shook his head. "Don't Uncle Dave; we all get it. You're coming off a tough one."

"Did I keep you awake?"

"Hell no Uncle Dave; Pete can rattle the roof. I'm used to it," he smiled. Beans barked at the door. Matt let her in and fed her as Dave threw the sheet and blanket off and stood up.

Just then, Cait came out of the bedroom into the kitchen. "Judas Priest Cait, I'm in my boxers," Dave snarled. Matt looked at her and rolled her eyes, standing in his own.

"And I've had that sight before, remember? I'll live; and I've four of my own to put up with," she said eyeing Matt. "I already told dad; if you want breakfast, get rid of the scruffies." Dave pulled on his jeans.

"How about showers," Matt asked.

"If you want one, use the swim house."

Mike stuck his head out the opening to the upper bunk, rubbing his eyes. "What's going on," he mumbled.

 _Grab your stuff_ , Matt signed. _We're showering and shaving at the swim house_.

 _And shaving_ Mike signed back with a question.

Cait looked at him. _Do you want breakfast_ she quickly signed, then started the coffee pot.

Ten minutes later, Aaron came out of the bedroom, showered and shaved. He had Jack all ready with his stuff to join the older boys. They went out the door.

Cait looked at Dave. "You can go next," she smiled.

"Actually Cait, you go; plus you've got a clue to print out," he winked, kissing her. Dave smiled. "Marine training; I can shower and shave in ten minutes."

"You two decide on what you want for breakfast," she smiled, heading to the bedroom.

Dave looked at Aaron. "That's a no brainer; I need scrambled eggs, bacon and toast." Aaron pulled out the fry pan and grabbed a pound of bacon from the fridge. He turned the oven on to keep the bacon warm.

"What's the plan today," Dave asked.

"It's a travel day. We make our way to Flagstaff. It's about six hours away. Tomorrow we'll do the Grand Canyon."

Cait handed the clue to Dave and looked at him with a smile. "If you can mix up the scrambled eggs for me, I'll cook them," she smiled.

"Deal," Dave smiled back, sticking the clue in his back jeans pocket. The boys came back as Cait was cooking the scrambled eggs and Aaron was toast patrol. Dave came out of the bathroom, showered, shaved and ready for the day. As he bent over to put things in his luggage bag, Jack spotted the yellow and black clue envelope and pulled it out.

He ripped it open, pulling out the clue. "It's Route Info," he smiled. "Who's about to get an mpeg?" Cait, with her cell phone on the counter next to the stove, hit a button. Mike's cell pinged.

He pulled it up and hit the play button. Willie Nelson's video of _On the Road Again_ popped up. The boys smiled and then saw the scrawl along the bottom. _Follow I-40 to Flagstaff, Arizona_.

They all ate heartily. Yet an hour later, they were set to pull out of the campground with the kitchen cleaned up and the coach ready to go. Aaron looked at Matt. "You're driving," he smiled.

Matt shook his head. "Honestly dad; can you get the coach out of the campground and onto the main road back to freeway. I'm not comfortable making the corners. Then I'll drive." Aaron, Cait and Dave proudly smiled at him.

They had a wonderful time travelling together. Dave shook his head. "This interstate has replaced old Route 66," he sadly smiled. Jack looked at him. "Champino, Route 66 used to be the only way to go to Los Angeles. And it had a lore and history with it all its own."

He told a story from his past about he and two college buddies that had traveled the historic highway, working two years to save for the trip in a 1973 silver Ford Mustang that his uncle had gave him when he entered college. Dave kept the story pretty clean for Jack's sake; Matt and Mike sitting in the driver's area looked at each other and smiled. They were able to read between the lines. Cait smiled at Aaron. They made more miles.

Cait noticed Beans getting restless. "Matt, next rest stop please."

Mike smiled. "Beans' timing is awesome as usual. There's one two miles away."

As Matt pulled in, Cait put Beans on her collar leash. "Go you guys; I've got her." The five men made a beeline to the restroom.

When Aaron came out, Cait handed him the leash. "Did the sewer system survived?"

"Barely," Aaron laughed. "It was five of together, each in a stall."

Cait laughed. "My turn."

Aaron looked at Matt, as he let Beans off the leash to run a bit. "You OK?"

Matt smiled. "Dad, you need the break. I'm good."

When Dave came out, he looked at Aaron watching Beans and boys playing. "So this is how life is on the road for you all?"

Aaron smiled. "Yes; this isn't the BAU jet. It takes time to get from Point A to Point B."

"I get that," Dave smiled. "How are the boys handling it?"

Cait joined them. "The boys can do social media on their phones or notebooks. Or there's the stock pile of DVD's we have. But Jack is our wild card," she smiled. Just then, Mike passed the football to Aaron. "Go," Cait smiled.

Dave put his arm around Cait's waist. "He can't watch what the boys would like to see." Cait hadn't agreed with the movie selection they had started to watch. Cait nodded. He nudged her shoulder. "If you haven't noticed Dr. Barkley, he's growing up; and knows more things about this world than you think." Cait looked at him. "Cait, you and Aaron got him through Haley's death. He knows there are monsters out there. Hell his dad's team chases them every day. He's old enough now to deal with that." He looked in Cait's eyes. "Stop shielding your youngest son; he's smarter than that."

Cait shook her head. Dave noticed the tear in her eye. "I don't want to lose my second chance at having another little boy I can love and protect from the monsters."

Dave kissed her temple. "I know sweetheart," he lovingly said. "But be honest with yourself Cait. He already knows." Cait nodded her head and kissed his cheek. "And for the record, I wish you and Aaron could have had a couple more kids," he smiled, kissing her temple, pulling her close to him.

Cait kissed him. "Thanks for joining us Dave," she smiled. "We've missed you."

Matt pulled the coach off the freeway into Holbrook, Arizona. Aaron paused _The Shawshank Redemption_ on the DVD player the four of them had been watching. It was one of the older boys' favorites. "We don't need to see it dad," Mike had smiled from the co-pilot chair. "We know what's going on just by the words." Cait and Aaron took the time to explain some of things of movie to Jack. Dave had helped.

"Dad, they've got an RV center; and I noticed the readings. And the propane is getting low." It had been a week since they dumped all the holdings of the waste tanks. And they all knew they would need the propane. It powered the generators that kept the refrigerator and AC going through out the coach when they were on the road.

"And we could use another grocery run," Cait added. Matt pulled into the RV Center. There was a grocery store next to the center. "You three guys get that all taken care of; Uncle Dave, Jack and me will hit the store."

Cait, Dave and Jack walked into the grocery store. "Mom, I'm getting hungry." It was getting around three in the afternoon. Cait gave his head a rub. "Then let's find something to nibble on," she smiled. Jack nodded his acceptance as Dave pulled out a cart. "Uncle Dave gets to choose dinner tonight."

Dave smiled. "That's a no brainer; I want Aaron and Mike's grilled pork chops."

Twenty minutes later, Cait walked across the parking lot of the grocery store. She shook her head at Aaron. "He tried to buy; but Jack and I fought him off." Dave helped Jack push the severely overloaded grocery cart. Cait just rolled her eyes at him. Dave held a brown bag in his arm as well.

"We did some damage too" Mike said, as Matt pulled up to the curb separating the two places, "we filled up on gas, propane and dumped all the waste."

Matt climbed off the coach. "And got a free wash for the coach out of it," he smiled. Cait noticed the dust of driving through the New Mexico and Arizona desert no longer coated the coach.

Aaron handed her the receipt. Cait shook her head. "You at least out-spent me," she smiled. She pointed at the large brown bag Dave was holding. "That was separate."

The boys helped load the new supplies on the coach, including two cases of Miller Lite. Aaron eyed Dave. "I'm enjoying the rest of the trip," he smiled.

Cait looked at the receipt and noticed Aaron and boys had purchased enough ice to get the large cooler handled. The grocery cart finally unloaded, Dave looked at the boys. "Leave it," he winked.

"No," Aaron barked. "One of you will return it to the cart stall where it belongs."

Matt had already grabbed the handle. "Way ahead of you dad," he smiled. "Besides, I could use the run."

"I think Uncle Dave should do it," Mike snarked. Dave shot him a side-way look. Cait laughed and got on the coach to put the groceries away. Aaron went to help her. Dave got Jack on and they helped as well.

They were back on the freeway a little later, with Cait, Aaron and Dave enjoying a beer. The three of them along with Jack were enjoying cheese, meat and crackers. Mike grabbed a paper plate and took some up front for him and Matt. All three boys had clear diet sodas that Cait approved of in plastic bottles.

"What about the movie," Jack asked.

"Let's finish it tonight after dinner," Dave suggested.

Aaron looked at him. "Dave, you've got to be in Vegas the day after tomorrow for your flight home. That's pushing us."

Dave gave Aaron his Cheshire cat smile. "No I don't; I want to enjoy this and did some research on my own. I'm leaving Saturday night on the redeye so we all can enjoy this and at an easy pace."

Mike swiveled in the co-pilot chair. "Thanks Uncle Dave," he smiled. "Matt and Mike have figured out where we're going next." He looked at his parents. "Yuppp; we don't need a clue tomorrow," he brightly smiled.

"Where we going," Jack excitedly asked.

Matt got out a syllable. "Matthew please," Cait said. "It's a mom time to be an educator." Mike smiled at her. "Jack, we've already seen some wonderful scenery of our great nation. And we've all commented on it. Remember how you couldn't get over how big the Mississippi River was in Memphis?"

Jack brightly nodded his head with his infectious smile. "It was even wider in Vicksburg." Dave smiled as well.

"That's right," Cait smiled. "And some of your teachers in your upcoming school years will tell you that and other things were carved out through the ages by ice that covered the earth." She eyed him. "And you have to respect that." Jack looked at her with a question. Dave smiled more at the lesson the young Hotchner was learning.

"However Jack, we as people of faith, know in our hearts that God blessed this nation with all of that during creation."

Jack smiled. "We've already talked about that mom." He shied at bit and then looked at her. "I had to bite my tongue last year in geography class."

Cait beamed. "Which you told me about; I'm proud of you. You handled it very well," she smiled.

"Rock on bro," Matt said driving.

Aaron took up the lesson, smiling at Cait. "We're going to see one of God's most marvelous things tomorrow."

Jack looked at Dave. "You get to play Phil Uncle Dave," he smiled. The rest roared with laughter.

Dave smiled back at him. "Thank you Jack; I love you too." Jack winked at him. "Champino, we're going to see the Grand Canyon."

###

 **A/N: I've written this family from day one that they are of Christian faith. That includes their and my belief, in creation. I apologize if that offends anyone.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"No way Uncle Dave," Jack excitedly said. "Mr. Matsch showed us pictures of his trip there. They were amazing!"

"Whoa bro," Mike said. He looked at Dave. "You've never been there?"

Dave shook his head. "Sadly no; I had too many ex-wives that wanted Europe. Which, in its own right, has many treasures that God created. The Alps come to mind," he smiled. He looked at Mike. "This is why I convinced your folks to pick up a vagabond traveler so I could finally see it."

"Too cool Uncle Dave," Matt said. "And explains why we're climbing higher in elevation. This freeway is heading all uphill," he noted.

"And why every car is blowing by us," Mike challenged at his brother's driving skills.

"Dip shit," Matt started.

"Matthew," Cait and Aaron scolded together. Dave winked at Jack and they shared a smiled.

"You want to compare vehicle weights between the coach and a car going up an incline?"

Mike laughed. "Relax bro; I'm just giving you some shit." That earned him the Aaron and Cait Hotchner glare.

Jack shook his head at both of them. "To use what I heard Emily say at Thanksgiving; do you really want to know how many of the kids on the playground during recess use the 'f' word?" Cait just shook her head at Aaron as Dave smiled at Jack.

Yet Matt was right. The coach, along with all the rest of the traffic, made their way up the incline. It leveled off a bit as they went past Winslow, Arizona. Dave, enjoying his second beer with Cait and Aaron started to sing a lyric from the Eagles song _Take It Easy_.

 _Well I'm standing on a corner in Winslow Arizona_ , he sang.

 _And such a fine sight to see_ , Cait and Aaron joined. _It's a girl my lord in flatbed Ford, slowing down to take a look at me_. Matt and Mike looked at each other with smiles.

Jack looked at Aaron with a smile. "Dad, you need to sing next Thanksgiving."

The coach burst out with laughter. "Good luck with that Champino," Dave smiled.

Cait looked at Mike. "Hey Mr. Navigator." He turned to look at her. "We take exit 201 in Flagstaff."

"Got it mom," he smiled.

An hour later they were hooked up to electric and water. Matt and Mike looked around the campground as Beans went behind the coach and did her thing. "Now this is a campground," Mike smiled.

Cait shook her head. "Uncle Dave is rubbing off on you; they all won't be like this." The campground was an extension of a world class golf course.

"Mom, I get that," he smiled. "But are you and dad are seriously trying to keep up to Uncle Dave?"

Aaron smiled at his middle son. "Nope; just giving the Big Dog his standards," he winked. He pulled the charcoal bag out of the storage compartment. "You in," he looked at Mike.

Mike looked at the Weber grill each campsite had. "I'm in; it's finally easy cooking," he smiled, nodding at the grill.

-00CM00-

The six of them enjoyed a wonderful grilled pork chop dinner, with all of Cait's fixings. Mike had a couple beers with his dad as he helped him cook the pork chops. Cait gave Matt shoulders a rub down, as he enjoyed his own beer. When dinner was finished and clean-up was done, the boys went off to swim in the campground pool. Cait, Aaron and Dave enjoyed a Bailey's and scotch from Dave's secret grocery bag around the campfire Aaron had built.

The boys came back about a half hour later. "Guys," Aaron asked.

"Dad, it's getting pretty chilly," Matt said.

Cait, Aaron and Dave were already wearing sweatshirts and in jeans. "The pool wasn't heated," Aaron asked.

"Yeah it was; but Jack got cold getting out of the water to jump in to play," Matt said. "But we all did take hot showers to get warmed up," he smiled at his parents.

"Thanks Matt," Aaron smiled. The boys joined them in warmer clothes and they all made s'mores.

Dave took a bite of his. "You can't beat that goodness," he smiled, taking another bite.

Jack smiled. "Nope, you can't."

As the sun started to set, it got even cooler. Beans nuzzled up next to Cait. Aaron smiled. "I think it's time to take this party inside." Dave grabbed a bucket of water to douse the fire. Aaron turned on the heater in the coach as Mike looked at his phone. "It's currently 95° in Phoenix."

"Welcome to being in a higher elevation," Dave smiled. They finished the movie with Jack yawning. Cait and Aaron got him in their bed after he brushed his teeth.

Mike looked at the others. "If you don't mind, I've got into a book that I want to read," he smiled. "And the four of you can play cards and party a bit. You all deserve it," he beamed.

"Which book Mike," Dave softly asked, pouring another scotch for himself.

" _Unbroken_ Uncle Dave," he smiled.

"You didn't see the movie last winter," Dave asked.

"The new sound effects in theaters give me a huge headache with my hearing aids. And I like taking them off and getting lost in reading," he smiled.

"Smart kid," Dave proudly smiled. Cait pulled the privacy curtain shut across the windshield area while Aaron helped Mike get the ladder hooked up to the loft area. Mike kissed his mother's cheek and gave Aaron a hug. Matt and Dave had already decided to be partners in the Cribbage match.

Mike looked at them as he climbed on the first rung. "Good night you two and good luck." He climbed the next one. "You'll need it," he smiled and ascended the ladder.

Matt shook his head at Dave. "Mom and dad, can I have a drink?"

Cait looked at Aaron. He only drank beer around them. "You don't think he's had anything harder at a party at school?" Cait just shook her head.

"Let me be your bartender my friend," Dave smiled. He grabbed a tumble, added some ice from the freezer and poured some Bailey's for Matt and then put a small touch of scotch in. "Try that," he said, handing it to Matt.

"Dave, pour me another one of those please," Cait said as she went to check on Jack and use the bathroom. When she returned, the three were waiting for her. Aaron had joined Dave with a scotch on the rocks.

In between the first and second game, Cait looked at her watch. Dave shook his head. "Cait, relax and enjoy this. You two told me three days; I told you: I booked my return flight four days out. I want to enjoy this and I didn't want you to push to get me to Vegas." He eyed her. "And there's that not so little thing know as the Hoover Dam on the way." Cait eyed him back. "What? I did my research as well," Dave smugly smiled.

Cait looked across the table at Aaron. "Damn, I thought we were going to get rid of him in three days." Matt roared with laughter as Aaron smiled and pointed at his wife. Dave just shook his head at Cait sitting next to him.

-00CM00-

With Aaron letting Beans out once again after the card game, she slept until after eight the next morning before her stomach got the best of her. She stuck her nose in Jack's face, now sleeping with Dave. He quietly laughed, giving some love to her and got up. Dave stirred. Jack heard the shower running as he let Beans out.

Opening the door, Jack got a blast of cool air. Shutting it, he hustled back into the sofa bed. "Hey Champino," Dave said, rolling over and pulling him close. "When did you join me?"

Jack shrugged. "I dunno Uncle Dave; I woke up and dad was snoring like you. I went to the pot and came out here. It was still dark. And Matt was snoring too," he added.

Dave softly laughed, cuddling his youngest nephew. Like Cait, this was a precious time for him; and thinking a bit about how he had missed this with James. That spell was broke three minutes later when Beans loudly announced at the door that she was done and wanted breakfast. Dave looked at Jack. "I'll let her in."

Jack shook his head. "You're in your boxers Uncle Dave; I haven't made it there yet," he smiled, getting back out in his p.j.'s.

Matt lying on the air mattress smiled at the conversation and got up to put some food in Beans bowl. His dad had the coach warm with the furnace working through the night. Jack let Beans in and gave her some fresh water. He raced back to the bed and jumped in with Dave. Cait came out of the bedroom.

"Dad did some snoring last night," he coyly asked with a smile.

"Dad relaxed last night," Cait smiled. "And if I remember correctly, so did you."

Matt pulled her into a hug. "Yes I did."

"Good," Cait smiled at him. "Get the fur off your teeth." Jack laughed along with Dave. Cait looked at the two of them. "Good morning," she smiled. "Jack, when do you move to sleep with Uncle Dave?"

"I dunno," Dave mimicked Jack. "It was dark and dad was snoring." Cait laughed and Jack laughed harder, giving Dave a hug, curling up in his arm. Dave held him in close to his shoulder smiling.

"So what's for breakfast you two," Cait smiled.

Jack lifted his head off Dave's shoulder and looked at him. "If we're going to a big place, I think we need a big breakfast."

"I agree Champino," Dave smiled.

"Pancakes and sausages," they said together. Cait was already pulling the two packages of thawed out sausages from the fridge and waved it at them.

"She's good," Jack smiled at Dave.

"Yup Champino, she is."

-00CM00-

But ten, Aaron had the coach on State Road 180 out of Flagstaff. Beans happily slept on the carpet in the dining/living room area. They all marveled at Humphreys Peak. "I thought Arizona was all desert," Matt said.

Mike looked at him. "Did you ever really pay attention in your US Geography class you had last year?"

"Honestly bro," Matt smiled. "The first day of class, the prof handed out her schedule for the class. There would be two exams; mid-term and finals. And it was detailed. All the lectures were based on each chapter of the textbook. And it was an eight o'clock class. I showed up for the two exams," he winked.

Cait shook her head. "Then how did you get an 'A' in the class?"

"The prof always had a couple of trick questions on the exam that weren't in the textbook. But she's been there for nearly twenty years. All of us ball players take the class." He smiled at his mother. "And the cheat sheet for her trick questions have been shared through the years," he winked. "I only missed the two new ones she threw in."

Dave, in the passenger chair up front with Aaron, swung to look at Cait. "You're letting that slide?"

"Sadly Dave, some professors are like that." She softly smiled. "And how I got through an eight o'clock class my sophomore year as well," she winked at Matt.

"You rock mom," Matt said, putting his arm around her shoulder.

When Aaron pulled the coach to the National Park entrance, a Forest Service ranger greeted him as Aaron pushed the button to lower the window. "Good morning Ranger," he smiled. He pulled out his FBI credentials.

"Good morning Agent," the Ranger smiled back, looking around the coach. "Are they all family?"

Dave looked at him from the passenger seat. "Technically not Ranger," he smiled, showing his credentials as well. "But I think I pass go," Dave said. The Ranger smiled.

Aaron looked at the Ranger. "Where's the easiest place to park this?"

The Ranger smiled. "Just follow the signs to the visitor parking lot. They'll direct you to an RV parking place." He looked at Aaron and Dave. "Thank you for your service." Aaron looked at him. "I know FBI credentials; my sister has hers. You're Field Agents," he smiled.

Aaron smiled back. "And you're serving in the field as well Ranger; thank you." The Ranger smiled at him and waved them through.

Aaron pulled ahead and Cait looked over his shoulder at the outside temperature gauges that were reading on the instrument panel. She looked at the boys already dressed in jeans. "It's currently 62°. Please wear a sweatshirt. If you have to take them off later, you can."

The boys smiled at her holding up each of their sweatshirts at the ready. Jack had his FBI navy blue one with yellow letters that Penelope had gave him before they left on the trip. It was still a little big for him but he had quickly outgrown the last one Emily gave him. Matt and Mike sported theirs, proclaiming their allegiance to their respective colleges. Cait looked at Dave, shaking her head. "My boys are good," he proudly smiled. Cait shook her head again, rubbing Aaron's shoulder.

He followed the signs like the Ranger directed and parked the coach. "Damn, we forgot to ask the Ranger about a place to walk Beans before we take off," Cait said to Aaron. Jack snickered at his brothers with his mom swearing.

"Way ahead of you mom," Mike smiled. "I noticed a sign as dad pulled in. The grassy area," he pointed. Cait nodded. "I'll walk her," he smiled, pulling on his sweatshirt. "The rest of you get ready to roll."

Thirty minutes later, with a digital and video camera along, the six of them reached the first lookout over the rim of the Grand Canyon.

Jack squeezed Cait's hand as he snuck his first peek over a safety railing. "Wow."

###

 **A/N: Once again the Yank in me reminds all you international readers that temperatures mentioned are in the Fahrenheit scale. And yes; your first look into the Grand Canyon draws that response. Plus the depth is simply daunting. I've been blessed to see it twice. The repeat trip still got the same response.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The six of them lazily walked the entire five miles of the south rim that was available for visitors to the park. While they certainly enjoyed the vistas and views they saw, their walk was highlighted by all the people they ran into on the journey. At the second lookout, a group of Japanese teenage girls commandeered Matt and Mike to take a group picture on their cell phones.

It was obvious the girls thought they were "hunks". Matt played along to Rossi standards, with Dave smiling his approval. Mike, while clearly embarrassed, did as well.

Cait didn't help her shy son. "How about a group picture with the boys," she smiled at girls, speaking Japanese. They all smiled. Cait took one of their phones and took the picture of them and boys together.

Dave looked at Aaron. "Since when is Cait fluent in Japanese?"

Aaron smiled. "My wife is easy to buy for Christmas and her birthdays," he smiled. Dave looked at him. "Two words my friend: Rosetta Stone," Aaron winked.

Dave shook his head. "When the hell does she have the time for that?"

"I'm still trying to figure that one out Dave," Aaron smiled.

What astounded them all, and made the journey more special, were the people they met along the way. By the fourth lookout, the family had run into two other Bureau agents that smiled at Jack's sweatshirt. One recognized both Aaron and Dave and had a small conversation with them. Some others along the way had acknowledged Cait and Mike's Georgetown apparel. Others noted Aaron and Matt's UVA sweatshirts and struck up conversations.

At the final stop on the five mile trek, there was a large souvenir shop that Cait and Jack raided as the rest looked around. The area also had a couple restaurants. Dave walked around and then whistled at Aaron and the other boys. "Who's up for a beer," he smiled.

Aaron raised his hand. He looked at Matt. "Please go tell mom and Jack where we are." Matt pulled out his cell to send a text. Aaron shook his head. "Matthew, you go find them and point out exactly where the rest of us are."

Mike looked at his brother. "Blew the profile on that bro," he smiled, joining Dave going in the door.

Matt walked in a few minutes later to his dad and Dave enjoying a beer with Mike drinking an Arnie Palmer. The server came back up to the table. "I'll have a Coors Light please," Matt smiled, pulling out his wallet, taking out his ID. "And on his tab," he pointed at Dave. The server nodded. Matt sat down and looked at Aaron. He smiled at the two at the table. "It's nice to do that legally." Dave proudly smiled at his young protégé.

"You're not helping," Aaron growled. Dave and the boys roared.

Mike elbowed Dave, pulling out an ID. "I could've if I wanted to," he winked.

Dave looked the ID over. "That's pretty damn good for a fake." Aaron glared at the two them. Dave and boys laughed more.

Cait and Jack walked in five minutes later. Jack was carrying a large bag for his mother. Cait had a second one. Aaron looked at Cait. "Do I really want to know?"

Cait smiled. "Probably not," she said. "But I got Henry, Garcia and Kevin covered." Dave motioned the served over to deliver a Miller Lite he had waiting for Cait.

"How 'bout you munchkin," the server smiled as Cait took a sip of her beer.

Jack thought for a second. "Can I get lemonade please?"

Bekka, the server smiled. "Handsome and has manners just like his brothers," she smiled at him and then Cait and Aaron. "You got it."

The family enjoyed their round of drinks, headed out and got on the shuttle that would take them back to their parking lot. Jack put his arm around Dave's waist as they rode. "I'm glad you were along for this Uncle Dave."

"So am I Champino," Dave smiled.

They got back to the coach and Mike took Beans for a walk while the rest got on. Cait pulled out her briefcase for the reservation at the next spot. It had the driving directions. When Mike and Beans got back on Aaron headed the coach out.

Less than an hour later they were parked in Trailer Village, a privately-owned park that the NPS allowed to operate within the boundaries of the National Park. The park was crowded and the sites were small. Yet Cait managed to reserve a site that was at the end of the park and a bit secluded. Aaron eyed her. "I got lucky," she smiled.

"Mom and her rabbit's foot," Jack said. Mike and Jack pulled out the lawn chairs from one of the storage compartments as Aaron brought out the cooler, letting the drain open on the side. They had stopped at the campground store before entering the trailer park to buy more ice. Dave and Matt got that in. While it was park rules to have a dog leashed at all times, they let Beans be free, knowing she wouldn't bother anyone and stay put.

Jack looked at Aaron. "What's for dinner dad?"

Dave smiled. "After a wonderful day like we had in a National Park, I asked for the traditional all American meal." Jack looked at him. "Hamburgers, hotdogs, baked beans and potato salad."

Jack broadly smiled. "Works for me Uncle Dave."

Like it was in most campgrounds, their neighbors on one side dropped in to say hello. An older couple quickly started a wonderful conversation with the group, with Aaron making the introductions.

"Well Aaron," Joe said, "I hope you don't plan on sleeping tonight." Aaron looked at him. "The next site over is a bunch of college frat boys that have mom and dad's expensive coach like yours. The longer the night goes, the more they drink and the louder the music gets."

Dave smiled at Aaron. "Shall we nip that in the butt now or later?"

Aaron smiled. "Now; while they are still relatively sober and can think."

Matt looked at Joe. "They have to Delta's."

Joe nodded. "They're all wearing t-shirts with that on it."

"That's the high roller boy's frat." Mike shook his head, knowing as well.

Dave winked at Joe as he and Aaron headed to the site, carrying their beers. The frat boys looked at them. The keg was set along their coach. "Hey," one kid smiled. "Party joiners; any hot babes around?"

"Just my wife," Aaron glared.

"Here's the deal fellas," Dave started.

"Hey old man," other kid started. "Back off; we're Deltas and we'll do what we want."

Dave smiled. "Not tonight," he said, pulling out his FBI credentials. Aaron pulled his out as well. "One phone call from either one of us to the NPS, they'll call this campground and have your asses kicked out." That got everyone's attention around the keg. "Have your fun boys; but you _will_ keep it down or my partner and I will make that phone call."

"Do you know who my dad is," one kid challenged.

Aaron glared at him. "I don't give a damn who your dad is; I've got the Director of the FBI on speed dial," he said pulling out his cellphone. "It takes one phone call from me."

The Hotchner family was just finishing their dinner around the picnic table. Joe and Barb stuck their heads into their site. "I don't know what you two did," Joe smiled. "But the idiots just pulled out."

"Thank you," Barb smiled.

Dave and Aaron smiled at each other. "Happy to help out you two," Aaron said.

"Enjoy your evening," Dave smiled. The couple left.

Mike eyed his dad and Dave. "You two rock." Cait smiled and Jack nodded his head with a smile.

-00CM00-

The next morning, they took their time, enjoying a leisurely breakfast and with everyone getting showers. Aaron took the state road back down to I-40. Making the turn onto the exit to get on the interstate, Aaron pulled the coach to the side of the exit road and put the coach in park. He got out of the driver's chair. "You're up to bat Matt," he smiled. "Get on I-40 heading west. There's a rest stop just outside of Kingman; pull in there."

"Got it dad," Matt smiled, moving into the driver's seat. Mike took the co-captain's chair. Matt put the coach in gear and got on the interstate.

Jack liked to look out the front window while they were driving. He had figured out a way to sit between the two of them behind the center console, while still being safe that his parent's approved. He joined his brothers. Ten minutes later, he looked around. Dave was soundly sleeping once again on the sofa and Cait and Aaron has disappeared to their bedroom.

Matt looked at Mike as they moved on interstate. "Did they have another late night of drinking?" Mike had once again taken the air mattress last night.

He shook his head. "Bro, what do I hear when my hearing aids are out." Matt looked at him. "All I know is that I rolled over once and the light was still on over the lunch table. And it was late."

"Maybe that's why I slept with mom and dad again last night," Jack offered. "They had to talk about the monsters." Mike looked at him. "You know Mike; you too Matt. The people dad's team chases. The ones that Uncle Dave writes his books about; the ones mom understands."

Mike shook his head at Matt as he looked at him. "I think the squirt is growing up," he smiled.

It was Matt's turn to shake his head as he drove, concentrating on the road. Yet with Jack's admission he felt he could ask. "Jack, do you get it now? About your mom?"

"Yup, I do Matt," Jack said. "Dad didn't let George Foyet win; and my mommy died to make sure that didn't happen and helped dad."

Matt smiled and looked at him. "That's why we love her like you do bro."

Jack smiled. "I know that guys."

Dave woke an hour later with the three boys in the driving area happily chatting away. He yawned and sat up, rubbing his goatee. He got up and went to stand behind Jack, rubbing his shoulders. "Matt, I know your dad told you about the rest stop outside of Kingman. But you've got a restless pooch back here." Beans barked her agreement.

Mike smiled at the blue interstate rest stop one mile sign and laughed as he pointed. "As always Uncle Dave, your timing is impeccable."

Jack turned to look at Dave. "What about dad and mom?"

Dave kissed his head. "If they wake up, fine; if not, we'll let them sleep," he smiled.

"Good plan Uncle Dave," Jack agreed.

Matt parked the coach. Jack hooked up Beans to her shoulder harness leash and got her off. Mike joined him. Matt looked at Dave. "No movement from them," he pointed at his parent's bedroom. "What the hell did you all talk about last night?"

"Haley and Erin," Dave said.

Matt shook his head. "Enough said." He moved off the coach to watch his brothers. Dave joined them.

Cait winked at Aaron with their door open as she was sitting at the tiny desk area in their bedroom. The printer spat out the next clue for the boys. She handed it to Aaron with a smile as he stuck it in the yellow and black envelope. He stuck it alongside her laptop as she powered it off and kissed her.

Ten minutes later, Matt had the coach back on the interstate. Cait and Aaron came out of the bedroom.

Dave smiled at them. "No carnal knowledge of each other?"

Jack looked at Mike with a huge question. "No p.j.'s," Mike smiled.

Jack smiled back. "Got it." Matt laughed.

Dave looked at Cait and shook his head. "I didn't think a power nap was in your playbook?"

Cait smiled. "I'm a mother; welcome to my world," she said, kissing his cheek.

Aaron shook his head at Dave and went to stand behind Matt. He rubbed his shoulder. "How you doing?" He noticed Matt's shoulder was a bit tight and rubbed it more. "You OK?"

"I'm fine dad," Matt smiled. "We're just bucking a really strong west wind. It makes the coach a bit more to handle."

"There's a storm front coming off the southern California coast," Mike said. Aaron looked at him. Mike held up his notebook and handed it to his dad.

Aaron looked at it. "Thanks Mike," he smiled, handing the notebook back. "Matt, you sure you're OK?"

Matt nodded his head. "Honestly, it's been a bear to deal with dad. But I can make it to the rest stop you wanted me to find." He quickly looked over his shoulder. "And you needed the break," he smiled as he turned to concentrate on the driving. Cait came up and massaged his shoulders and neck.

"That's amazing mom," Matt smiled. Dave smiled as well, rubbing Jack's back.

With Dave's expanded time schedule to travel back to DC, they all enjoyed the rest stop for an hour. An impromptu touch football game broke out. Cait, Aaron and Jack scorched the rest with plays that Cait and Aaron designed. "I'm getting too old for his shit," Dave panted. The family roared and got back to their travels. Cait pulled out more of the crackers, meat and cheese they had bought.

She shared with Aaron as he drove, shutting off the heat for the coach. "I don't think we need that anymore as they drove downhill.

Just outside Kingman, Aaron took the exit onto State Road 93. Yet it was a four lane highway. "Probably one of the most traveled roads around," Dave smiled, winking at Cait.

"I noticed that Uncle Dave," Jack said.

"Then maybe you've got a race clue in your future," Dave smiled. Aaron drove for another hour and then took a two lane highway into the sleepy little town of Willow Beach; at least on the map. The town was brimming with people.

Cait handed the next clue to Matt. He ripped it open as Dave smiled. "Route Info again guys," he said, pulling out the clue. "What's one of the biggest manmade wonders of the world?"

Mike shook his head. "I paid attention in my geography class," he said, smiling at Matt. "That's the Hoover Dam."

Matt smiled. "OK genius; answer the second question of the clue. 'What did it create?'"

Mike smiled. "The Lake Mead Area National Park," he confidently smiled back.

Jack looked at Mike. "When they built the Hoover Dam to harness the Colorado River to make electricity to light up LA, actually most of this area and southern California, the backwater the dam created made this National Park area," he explained. "Above and below the dam."

"Michael gets the gold star and an 'A' today," Dave smiled.

"Yup," Aaron smiled, pulling into the RV Park. "He does."

###

 **A/N: NPS is the National Park Service of the US.**

 **Just an FYI; some of the campgrounds I've mentioned already are a figment solely of my imagination. The one mentioned here, as well as the one in the last chapter, are very real thanks for my snooping around the internet. I'll try to be more vigil about keeping up with that fact/fiction for you folks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Just some more family happy fuzzies. Thanks again for the favorite/following alerts; the reviews; or just reading.**

Chapter 11

Once they had everything hooked up to the coach, the family huddled around the campground map. "Thank God," Cait said. "They have laundry facilities. We need that badly." While Cait had done a small load or two every other day on their journey in evening, using the apartment style washer/dryer in the closet next to the bathroom, it didn't take care of all of it. The pile of clothes on their closet floor was growing.

Aaron looked at her. "I agree; but later Cait. We'll all help. Today is about enjoying fresh water and the sun."

Mike and Matt poured over the map more. Matt pointed to Mike. "There," he smiled. Mike looked and smiled.

"Something to share guys," Dave asked.

"Its fresh water swimming and dogs are allowed," Matt smiled. Dave smiled as well.

Jack looked at Beans. "You wanna go swimming?" She gave him her happy bark, wagging her tail.

Mike looked at Dave. "Did you pack your trunks?" Dave just smiled at him.

"Aaron," Cait said, "Have you noticed that laundry pile?"

He pulled her to him. "Yes," he said, kissing her. "Later; I promise we'll help. We enjoy this."

Cait smiled at him. "OK; but I get the bathroom to change; the boys' lockerroom is our bedroom."

"Deal," he smiled.

"And put together a small cooler filled with water please."

"I'm on that mom," Mike smiled.

"Then you three get in there and change," Aaron said. The boys looked at him. "It's a big bedroom but not that big." The boys grabbed their swimsuits and headed in.

Dave looked out the front window. "Aaron, that sun is coming around to shine right through," he pointed. "And it's getting warm in here."

Aaron was already moving to the control to start the AC for the coach. "Can you pull the privacy blind Dave?"

"You got it," Dave smiled.

Beans barked at Aaron. "No girl," he smiled. "We're not going to bed," he smiled, rubbing her head. "You get cool air." The AC kicked on. "We're just making it more comfortable in here." Beans walked into the kitchen under one of the AC ducts. _Woof_ , she said. Aaron shook his head as Mike came out the bedroom. "I think she understands English better than the boys sometimes," he said to Dave.

Mike smiled at him. "Mom told you that the first night we met you dad; remember?" Aaron thought back and smiled.

"She's got good bloodlines," Dave smiled. Mike just shook his head at Dave. Matt and Jack came out and Aaron and Dave went to change.

Cait came out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and shorts that were over her swimsuit. She walked into the kitchen, put the drain plugs to both sinks in place and set her engagement ring on the window sill of the kitchen. "Mom," Jack asked.

She smiled at him. "Jack, I don't want to lose that ring in the lake." He nodded his head, understanding. "And I don't want lose it down the sink drain either," she smiled.

"Bro, you haven't noticed," Mike asked Jack. He shook his head. "She does that at home as well."

Jack beamed at her. "You're good mom."

Cait kissed his head. "That ring means a lot to me," she smiled.

"Us too mom," Matt smiled.

"What about your wedding ring," Jack asked.

"They never come off," Aaron smiled at him coming out of the bedroom.

Jack nodded as Mike pulled out the small cooler from the closet by the door. The boys went to work.

Fifteen minutes later, they were all outside, Beans on her leash; except for Cait. Aaron got on the coach. "Cait," he hollered with a question.

Cait came out the bedroom with her shoulder bag filled to the brim. She smiled at him. "I could say I'm coming," she sensuously smiled. "But I'll save that for later," she winked.

"Is that a promise," Aaron smiled back.

"Depends on which son we can get on the air mattress," she grinned back.

Matt pulled the door open as Aaron was about to open it. Matt looked at him and shook his head. "You convince Mike to sleep on the air mattress," he whispered. "In the meantime dad, tell the big boy to settle down," he softly laughed.

Aaron blushed and Cait roared with laughter. Jack took off down the path to the beach they wanted to go to, holding the map. Dave was helping him. Mike and Aaron walked together, signing at that the things they noticed.

Matt put his arm around Cait's shoulder. She put his arm around his waist. "Have I told you lately mom how happy it makes me feel to see you so happy with dad?" Cait looked at him and Matt kissed her cheek. "Mom, you made a great home for Mike and I; and you are an awesome and amazing mother." He pulled her close to him. "But the minute dad walked into the house and I saw your smile, I knew you finally had someone to love and love you back." He nudged her shoulder. "And you needed that," he smiled at her.

Cait looked at him. "Mom, you gave us a great home; but you were lonely." Cait eyed him more deeply. "And every now and then, even as a kid, I could see that in your eyes."

"I was Matt," she smiled, pulling him closer with her arm. "You guys aren't the only ones that get desires," she honestly said.

Matt kissed her forehead. "I know mom," he smiled. "You were pretty frank and honest with me when we had the sex talk." He smiled at her. "And I'm glad you were. Lauren and I have a great relationship because of it."

Cait smiled. "She's the one, isn't she?"

Matt blushed a bit. "Yup mom; she is," he said pulling her closer. "And btw mom, why I get this trip," he smiled. Cait looked at him. "I'm all in mom; Lauren as well," he broadly smiled. "It's your last 'mom' hurrah."

Cait looked off in the distance. Matt immediately read it. "Mom?"

"Yes Matt, it is," Cait said, looking in his eyes. Matt noticed a tear. "I need this. Jack has filled such a special void for me having you and Mike grow up so fast. But you are my son as well. I need this trip before I let you completely fly out of my nest," she smiled.

Matt looked at her. "Lauren and I will make a home for us; but home will always and truly be on Deer Valley Road," he smiled. "And mom," Matt said. Cait looked at him. "You and dad have 'carnal knowledge' tonight like Uncle Dave says," he devilishly smiled.

Cait laughed. "Get Mike to sleep on the air mattress."

"Done," he smiled back. He nudged her again. "And thanks for making the Big Dog part of this trip," he smiled. Cait smiled back at him. "I know how much he supported you back then."

Cait smiled. "Dave kept me sane, helped out around the house, and gave me the distraction I needed helping with his books." Matt stopped and looked at her. "Matt, the teaching part is a no brainer; I needed more," she smiled.

"He's good," Matt smiled, as they approached the beach. They had the beach to themselves.

Cait smiled. "Yup, he is." Jack peeled off his t-shirt and headed for the water. Cait's whistle stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Mom?"

"Sunscreen," Cait smiled. "Get back here."

Matt kissed her temple. "And I'm glad you got the squirt in the deal," he winked. Cait smiled at him and pulled the sunscreen bottle out of the top of her bag.

Aaron took her bag, knowing she had towels in there and set it on the beach, pulling off his t-shirt. Mike came up with Beans. _This is an awesome place_ he signed with a smile. _The Ranger up there told me the NPS selected this site for a family and dog swim zone. The little stream up there_ he pointed. They all looked. _With its current into the lake, keeps the water clean in case a dog takes a dump_. Cait read it all, getting Jack covered in sunscreen.

Cait signed to him. _Did Beans before she gets in?_

 _Yup mom_ , Mike signed with a smile. _And they even have bags for clean-up. Which I used before you ask_ , he smiled. Mike let Beans loose and she and Jack raced to the water with Beans barking. _Me next_ , Mike smiled at his mother.

Cait got all the rest of the men in her life covered as well, Aaron being last. He in turn got her sunscreen on. Dave, after taking a swim, had Beans' Frisbee flying into the water for her to fetch. He looked at Matt. "She'll always be a retriever at heart," he smiled.

"You rock Uncle Dave," Matt smiled. "Thanks for joining us."

Aaron and Cait flew by the two of them and dived into the water. Bean's barked her happy one at them. The water was cool but with the air temperature, it was refreshing. The two of them surfaced together and Aaron pulled her to him. "Good thing this water is a little on the chilly side," he smiled. Cait looked at him. "Our oldest son noticed me getting it up after our conversation on the coach," he winked. Cait roared with laughter as she pulled him into a hug.

Dave looked at Matt. "Dad has a promise tonight," he smiled with a wink. "But the sun started to rise too early," he laughed. "I think the cool water put that down."

It was David Rossi's turn to roar with laughter.

They all had a wonderful time until Cait looked around. "Where's Jack," she looked. Aaron, Dave and Matt all looked. He was nowhere to be found. Cait quickly started to panic. Beans, standing in chest high water, barked. Aaron flew to Cait. Matt and Dave weren't far behind.

Mike swam up to them and smiled. _Relax you two_ , he smiled, signing. _I've been watching Jack. He and Beans are playing hide and seek_. Mike pointed to his parents as Jack swam underneath Beans belly. Beans barked again and then turned in the water. Jack popped his head up to Beans' happy bark. _You're it bro_ , Mike signed.

Matt laughed. "Beans just busted you bro." Jack smiled.

Cait sighed with relief. She looked at Aaron. "There's ten more grey hairs," she smiled.

Aaron pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

-00CM00-

By two in the afternoon, the cool water no longer provided relief from the desert heat. They all headed to the showers the beach had and got rinsed off. The boys paid special attention to Beans, getting the sand out of her hair and paws. Cait tossed a bottle to Matt. He looked at it and smiled. _Mom thinks of everything_ he signed, showing his brothers the bottle. The boys got Beans lathered up for a bath.

"You are good Mother Goose," Dave smiled as he, Aaron and Cait made their way back to the coach after drying off.

Beans and boys tumbled on ten minutes later, with Beans leading the parade. She made a beeline to Cait in the kitchen, still in her swimsuit with her t-shirt and shorts on. Cait smiled at Beans. "Oh yes; you just gotta show off how clean and happy you are," she, giving her loves. Beans barked more. Dave came out of the bedroom changed and instantly became Beans next target. They all laughed as Dave rubbed her down.

"She is a show off mom," Jack smiled.

"Jack," Cait smiled back. "She's all clean and pretty in her world. And she's a lady. She likes to show that off," she winked. Jack laughed.

"Yes you are," Aaron smiled at Beans, giving her a rub down as he came out as well. When he finished, Beans yawned deeply. Jack yawned deeper. "Hey buddy, why don't you and Beans take a snooze together," Aaron smiled. "You can hop on mom and I's bed."

"After you please change Jack," Cait smiled.

Thirty minutes later, Jack was sound asleep with Beans sleeping next to him. Aaron pulled the comforter of the bed over Jack and walked out. Cait was making dinner. Dave and the other two boys were waiting for him at the lunch counter with the Cribbage board and deck of cards already out. He noticed Matt and Mike sitting opposite from each other.

Dave smiled. "The lads think they can take us."

"Shall we give them a lesson," Aaron asked with a smile.

"Bring it on," Mike smiled as Aaron sat down next to him.

Cait finished the chicken tetrazzini and stuck in the oven as Matt climbed out of the booth and looked at Mike. "Thanks bro for bringing that world of hurt down on us." Mike looked at him. "Did you enjoy that butt kicking?" Aaron and Dave shared a high five across the table.

Cait laughed and went into the bedroom. She shook Jack awake. "Hey buddy," she smiled, rubbing his hair. "Time to wake up." Jack stirred and looked at her. Cait smiled. "Jack, you need to sleep tonight."

"What about Beans," Jack whispered, pushing the comforter off him.

Cait smiled. "We'll let her sleep," she said. "You gave her a work out." Jack smiled.

By four-thirty, they were eating dinner. "Not that I don't mind," Mike said, "I'm starved; but isn't this a little early?"

Aaron looked at him. "Mike, I promised your mom that we would all be on laundry patrol with her tonight. I keep that promise."

Mike smiled. "Got it dad."

Cait eyed Dave. "That includes your dirty laundry."

Dave started to open his mouth. Matt looked at him. "Don't Uncle Dave; unless you like an ass chewing."

"I've had one too many from your mother working on my books," Dave smiled. The boys laughed, along with Aaron, getting up to help Cait clear the table. "And I also know your mom well enough; she's sorta like my mom. I don't travel with dirty underwear." The boys all laughed more.

Dave looked at the boys and then Cait and Aaron. "Get the laundry together; the boys and I have the clean-up." Aaron grabbed a large trash bag from under the sink and headed into the bedroom with Cait.

They came out a few minutes later as Dave was now supervising the final clean-up. "Hey you," Cait smiled. "Time for your contribution." Aaron held the bag open. Dave just shook his head at them and went to his luggage.

"I think Uncle Dave is totally busted," Jack whispered to his brothers.

"I heard that," Dave growled, as he added his dirty laundry to the bag. The boys roared. Beans barked at him as well. Dave glared at the dog. "I don't need your two cents worth; shuddup." The boys laughed more. Beans barked again. Dave shook his head. "You are a true lady; you always have to have the final word."

Cait walked past them. "Good girl," she smiled at Beans. Dave just shook his head. Aaron laughed as much as the boys.

They walked into the laundromat. Aaron, with Dave helping him carry the bag, set it down. Cait opened it and started pulling out things. Matt walked in with the bottles of detergent, fabric softener and bleach. Jack looked at the floor as Cait started sorting through the bag, dividing the loads out, tossing them on the floor. "Ummm mom, this campground is great; but the floor….."

Cait smiled. "It's dirty laundry; it won't notice," she said, continuing the sorting. She looked at Aaron. "Can you take over?"

"You got it," he smiled. Dave dived in to help him, following Aaron's direction.

Cait handed the older boys a roll of quarters. "Find a machine, set the water to cold on four of them; warm on three of them." Matt looked at her.

Mike laughed. "I've got it mom. Maybe I can teach dipshit," he said, looking at Matt, "how to do his laundry along the way." He grabbed Matt and headed to the machines.

Jack looked at Cait. "You help the boys get the loads in once dad and Uncle Dave sort them. Mike knows what to do."

Aaron directed Jack to put which load in what machine as Mike called out what temp the machine was set at. Dave helped Jack. Jack stuck his tongue out at Matt. Uncle Dave laughed as Aaron glared at his youngest son. Mike joined Dave laughing more. Cait added some bleach to one load with all the white t-shirts the males wore. Soon, all the machines were working away.

"Now what," Jack asked as they all walked out.

Aaron looked at the net stretched across an area outside of the room and spotted the box and smiled. "We play some badminton," he said, pulling out the rackets and a birdie.

"Aaron, we'll get all hot….."

"Dave, the propane is fine. We all can take quick showers. And," he said, pulling off his t-shirt, "we don't have to get t-shirts smelly." The boys and Dave all smiled, doing the same. Cait, still wearing her swimsuit, pulled her shirt off as well.

"Oh good," Dave said, serving the birdie over the net. "I get my ass kicked again by a short kid and two athletes," looking at Cait, Aaron and Jack on the other side of the net. Cait spiked his serve at his feet. "See what I mean," Dave said to Mike and Matt. They all laughed.

They kept the game civil with everyone getting to play. When Cait heard the first washer shut down, she stopped play. The rest soon finished. The second roll of quarters Cait had left inside got put to use with the dryers. Cait, once again, patiently explained to Matt the temperatures to select for the loads going in the dryers. "Mom, those are huge dryers. They all can't just go into one," Matt asked. Cait just shook her head as Mike rolled his eyes at Jack. Mike fished out the last of the quarters he had in his pocket and handed them to Jack. He put them in the slots; Cait and Aaron got the first two loads tumbling. Dave cracked the second roll open and helped Mike.

Forty minutes later, the game was interrupted again with one dryer starting to buzz. They headed in and Cait pulled the door open. "This one goes on the top of the laundry basket last." Mike put it down next to another dryer. Soon, one by one, the next six dryers went off. Matt looked at Cait.

"Matthew; the jeans, shorts and towels go into the bag in that order. They won't wrinkle on the trip back to the coach." That was four of the seven loads. "The colored shirts go on top of them but will they'll need to be folded quickly so they don't wrinkle."

"And the laundry basket," Matt asked.

Aaron pulled out the load of boxers from the dryer along with Jack's underwear. "They go on the bottom Matt," he said. Cait put the t-shirts on the top. "The whites get folded first." He looked at everyone. "Let's head back; it's a folding party."

As they walked back, Dave pulled Cait aside. "When does Jack join the boxer crowd," he whispered.

Cait smiled. "He has a birthday coming in September," she winked. Dave nodded his head in approval.

The folding party began on the coach ten minutes later. Cait expertly folded the white underwear t-shirts. Dave smiled that she met his standards of military training while he folded the boys' casual shirts. Aaron made quick work of folding the boxers and Cait's panties. Jack looked at her and then Dave. "Champino, with the job your dad and I do, I've seen more than my fair share of them. Trust me," he smiled. Jack looked at Cait who nodded with a smile. Matt and Mike took care of the jeans.

Cait patiently showed them all how she expected the towels to be folded. The guys caught on and made short work of the heaping pile.

When they finished, Jack looked at them. "I'm hungry."

Cait smiled. "Why we loaded up on frozen pizzas at the grocery store Jack," she said, setting the oven to warm.

###


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and alerts.**

Chapter 12

Cait, naked, stirred in Aaron's arms, with her head on his chest. "Mmmmm," she said. "Wake up," she said, kissing Aaron's neck. "Dave thinks it's time to get up." Aaron stirred and took a sniff.

"I smell sausages," he groggily said.

Cait laughed. "You're good mister profiler."

Aaron pulled her on his chest, kissing her. "Last night was amazing."

Cait leaned up to look at him. "I keep my promises; glad you kept up your end of the bargain stud," she softly laughed.

Aaron smiled. "It was my pleasure Doc," he said, pulling her tightly to him and deeply kissing her.

Cait enjoyed the pleasure and then pulled back. Aaron looked at her. "Dave is already up; do you want to get it up again?" Aaron softly laughed.

Aaron walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of sport shorts like the boys and a white t-shirt. Dave smugly looked at him. "Sooooo," he smiled. "Did you have carnal knowledge with your wife last night?"

Aaron looked to see the air mattress already stored away with Mike in the pullout bed with Jack. They were starting to stir. Matt had already descended the ladder from the upper berth and looked at his dad with a knowing smile. Aaron shook his head. "You had to share," he accused Matt.

"Yupppp," Matt softly smiled.

Aaron shook his head. "This is too close living quarters," he grumbled heading to the bathroom as Cait started the shower. Dave and Matt shared a wink and a laugh.

Aaron had just lathered up to shave when Cait walked out the shower. "Guess what Doc?'

Cait giggled. "The population on this coach, save for one, knows we made love last night."

Aaron looked at her. "Our oldest saw my erection yesterday, which he bought by the way," he smiled. "He shared with Dave; the rest is history."

Cait laughed as she dried herself. "It's not like they're getting any of that." She finished drying off and moved to join Aaron at the bath counter. He slid over to let her brush her teeth as he finished shaving. Cait put her contacts in as Aaron got naked to get into the shower, turning the water handle to get it running.

"Thank you Aaron for last night. It was beautiful," she said, looking at him. She shook her head and laughed. "And hubby, turn the water to cold so you don't give away what we might do tonight," she smiled. Cait grabbed her light-weight robe and went into the bedroom as Aaron got into the shower, shaking his head.

She came out of the bedroom a few minutes later dressed for the day and walked into the kitchen. Matt smiled at his mother. Cait wagged her index finger at him. "Don't even start," she warned. She looked at Dave. "You too," pointing the accusing finger at him.

"Whattt," Dave asked. "I'm just cooking breakfast this morning." Matt pulled out Cait's large, flat skillet and plugged it to get it warm for Dave to cook pancakes on.

"Yeah, right," Cait said.

Jack on the sleeper sofa looked at Mike and signed _Uncle Dave is already in trouble with mom_.

Mike smiled. _What's new_ , he signed back. Jack roared with laughter.

Dave looked over the lunch counter at him. "Do you want breakfast or not?"

Mike looked at Jack. _Uncle Dave is being Uncle Dave_ Jack signed with a smile. Mike got out of bed and put his hearing aids on as Cait let Beans out for her post breakfast run.

Jack cuddled up to Cait, getting a kiss on the head. "No clue this morning mom," he asked as Cait head him tight.

Cait smiled at him. "You didn't look under your pillow?" Jack dove for his pillow, pulling it up. He pulled out the clue and handed it to Mike. Cait winked at Dave with a smile.

"Who's going to man up?" the clue read. Jack shook his head. "I've done two already."

Mike, holding the clue, looked at his brothers. "I'll do it," he smiled. He opened the rest of the clue. _Help out a lady today_ was all it read. "That's it?"

Matt looked at Dave and winked. "Got it Uncle Dave," he whispered.

Cait looked at Mike. "Yup, that's it," she smiled.

Less than two hours later, Aaron was driving the coach on Las Vegas Boulevard for the boys to take a look at the mega casino complexes. Dave smiled. "That's my favorite," he said, pointing to Caesar's Palace.

An hour later, the coach was parked in another Circle K campground in a west suburb of Las Vegas. The family had discovered how well the chain was run and took advantage of their amenities. Cait had three huge racks of ribs thawing in the sink. While all the guys were out getting everything hooked up to the coach, she sent a text. _We're here; can't wait to see you both_.

The boys took off to explore once again with Beans on her harness leash. The campground had an umbrella to cover part of the picnic table with the veranda shade pulled down as well from the top of the coach that helped cover the area more. Cait, Aaron and Dave sat out there for a bit, under the shade. A blue hybrid vehicle pulled up to the lot. William Reid got out and smiled, waving at them, going around the car. Diana Reid got out of the car as well. The three at the picnic table smiled.

Cait got up first and headed to Diana, smiling. Diana smiled back. "Bill said he had a surprise for me," she said, giving Cait a large hug. "I never thought it was this," she added, as Aaron and Dave shook Bill's hand.

Cait pulled out the hug and looked at Diana. "Let me tell you about our journey so far," she smiled. "But do you want to enjoy the sun or go inside?"

Diana shook her head. "Bill is used to this heat; I'm not living in air conditioning all the time."

Bill looked at Aaron and Dave. "I may be a native, but let's all go inside," he smiled. They got on the coach. Cait started to explain to Diana the family's trip when the boys and Beans tumbled in.

"Damn, it's getting brutal out there already," Matt said. Jack released Beans from her harness and she headed for her water dish. Matt headed to the fridge for the lemonade.

Mike looked around and smiled. "Hi Diana and Bill." He winked at his parents, getting the clue.

Jack looked around. "No way!" He raced to Diana to give her a hug. Diana happily held out her arms to accept it. After all the greetings, Cait and Aaron explained to the Reid's about their trip. The Reid's smiled for the next hour as the Hotchner family re-counted their trip. Diana the educator, like Cait, smiled at the boys observations of their trip so far.

Aaron pulled the Scrabble board out from the cabinet above the lunch counter. He put it on the table, looking at Jack. "I think you have someone to help," he winked at Jack with a smile. "You can finally duel with Uncle Dave." Jack climbed into the booth to sit next to Diana. Cait moved into the kitchen to do some dinner prep.

Dave cracked his knuckles, sitting down across from the two of them, taking a drink of the beer Matt handed him. He looked at Jack. "You've got some big time help; there's no mercy Champino." Jack smiled his understanding.

Diana and Jack wiped Uncle Dave's butt to the laughter of Cait, Aaron and the boys all enjoying a beer with Bill.

Around three, Bill looked at his watch. Diana winked at Jack. "Time for my meds," she smiled.

Mike looked at her. "You seem to being a lot better," he smiled. "The downtime between doses isn't so hard on you."

Diana smiled. "That comes with sticking to my med regime. Bill helps me with that when he takes me on my getaways," she winked with her usual click of her tongue.

Jack looked at her. "Do you get some getaways," he innocently and sincerely asked.

Diana smiled. "Every weekend kiddo," she smiled, pulling him to her for a hug.

"That's awesome," Jack smiled at her. They had a wonderful time together.

Aaron took on the desert heat to cook the ribs on the Weber. They enjoyed Diana's favorite meal with the ribs, all the rest of Cait's menu and her Oriental Cole Slaw which was another Diana favorite. The two older boys sat on the sofa eating as the five adults and Jack sat at the lunch counter.

Diana looked at Cait. "I'd love to ask where you're off to next; but I get the Amazing Race thing. I watch the show as well," she winked. The boys were on clean-up patrol doing their usual brothers horsing around in between.

Aaron shook his head. "Given where we are," he whispered. "I think the older boys have figured it out. We didn't take out usual trip to the ranch earlier this month."

Dave set glasses of Bailey's down in front of them and sat down next to Diana. "I hope it isn't a speed run," he said looking at Aaron.

Cait shook her head. "We're thinking two days minimum. There's too much to see between here and there."

Bill smiled. "At least two days. I've made that trip to Sacramento." He looked at Cait. "That's how I met your mother at a law conference there." The rest smiled.

Diana looked at Dave. "Are you joining them?"

Dave shook his head. "This is the end of the line for me. I'm taking the red-eye back to DC to be back with the team come Monday morning."

Diana smiled. "Tell Spencer hello for us," she smiled.

Mike walked up to the booth. "Why don't you do that yourself?" Diana looked at him. "My Amazing Race clue was to take care of a lady," he winked. He pulled out his cellphone. He listened for a few seconds. "Hey JJ; it's Mike. Call Spence and tell him to pull out his Bureau laptop and get on Skype." He listened for a few seconds. "Well then call Garcia to tell the techno dummy how to do it."

Diana looked at Bill. "It's OK Diana; trust me and the boys." Matt put his laptop on the table.

Five minutes later Matt was logged into Skype. Mike's cellphone rang. He looked at the caller ID and smiled. "Garcia, tell me you have Reid ready to go?"

"Better than that my second Hotchner sunshine; I've got the whole team ready to go. We all want to hear about your trip so far. But we'll let Boy Wonder have his time with his mom and dad before the rest of us dive in. Just let me know when we can join in." Matt smiled. "Sending the call now to just you guys," Garcia said.

Matt's laptop pinged with a Skype call. Matt accepted it. Spencer Reid's face appeared on the laptop. Diana looked at Bill. "Hi mom and dad," he smiled. Aaron, Cait and Dave got up from the booth to let the family have their time together.

Cait and Aaron smiled at the boys with a wink as Diana questioned that Skype was government spying. "Mom," Reid said. "Garcia set it all up. There's no government spying. Nothing gets past her." Diana smiled at Bill. The Reid family talked for twenty minutes. "Mom; dad, the whole team is waiting to talk to you and the Hotchner's. I'm going to sign off so Garcia can make that happen."

Mike walked up and disconnected the call. Before Matt could call Penelope, Skype pinged with a call. Mike shook his head at Diana. "The government wasn't monitoring it; Garcia was," he smiled, accepting the call.

Matt shook his head at the list of people on the phone call and pointed it out Diana. "It's the whole team," he smiled.

"And Savannah is here with me," Morgan said.

"Me and Serg are as well," Emily said.

"Kevin is here with me," Garcia reported.

"The LaMontagne crew is here as well," Will drawled.

"Hey Jack," Henry brightly said.

"JJ, how are you feeling," Cait asked.

"Pregnant Cait; very pregnant," JJ said.

Cait shook her head. "Been there; done that."

"Me too," Diana smiled.

They enjoyed a wonderful hour together.

Cait noticed Diana tiring. "Hey gang; it's time to get Dave to the airport and Diana home to bed."

"Roger that Cait," Morgan smiled.

"Loud and clear Cait," Emily said.

"Henry is getting the yawns big time," JJ said. They said their good-byes and Matt ended the call.

Diana hugged Cait. "Thank you again," she smiled.

Cait pulled her close. "You're a part of this big BAU family. Which means you're loved," she smiled at Diana.

Bill looked at Dave. "Can we drop you off at the airport?"

Dave shook his head with his soft smile. "My car service is going to pick me up."

Jack looked around. "That's too many good-byes that suck," he yawned. Cait and Diana shared a smile while Aaron glared at his youngest son's language. "I don't care dad; it's too many."

"I'm with you bro," Matt said looking at Aaron; defending his youngest brother. Diana beamed at Cait and then yawned.

"Jack," Cait said. "I agree; but it needs to be done. We've wore Diana out."

Beans nuzzled next to Diana's legs. She smiled, petting her. "I'll miss you too girl."

The Reid's left fifteen minutes later as Dave packed up his suitcase. The second round of good-byes with him was hard on Jack. "I'm gonna miss you Uncle Dave," Jack said, wiping a tear away. Dave pulled Jack next to him and looked at Cait.

 _Getting tired_ she signed to him. Dave nodded.

"We'll keep in touch Champino," he smiled. "I think we all learned the magic of Skype tonight." A car horn honked. "That's my ride," Dave said.

The Hotchner's and Dave headed out of the coach. They shared hugs with Cait last for Dave. "Thanks for joining us," she smiled, kissing his cheek.

Dave kissed her cheek. "Thanks for making me a part of this family." He hugged Jack once more, now in Matt's arms, shook Aaron's hand with a smile and headed to the town car, with driver holding the door open.

"Bye Uncle Dave," Jack yawned with a wave.

"Fly safe Uncle Dave," Matt said. Dave pointed at him as he got in the car. The driver shut the door.

###

 **A/N: Another chapter of editing, catching up this story to the last part of S10 of CM. Damn, I need a conference call with the CM writers. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Cait and Aaron had the gang rolling to breakfast by eight the next morning. "We're going to put on some miles today," Aaron said. Their bodies fueled up, they found an RV center on the outskirts of Las Vegas. They dumped all the waste water and sewage, filled the propane and fueled up the coach. Mike and Jack drained the water from the coolers.

Aaron got on the coach and handed the receipt to Cait with a look. "We said we weren't going to worry about it," she smiled.

"I know Doc," he smiled, kissing her. "But it's still a big ouch with my background."

Cait smiled. "It's us now and our family. It's present tense Aaron; and future tense. The boys will talk about this trip for years."

"So will we," he smiled, pulling her into his arms. Just then the boys rumbled on with Aaron and Cait letting them get some goodies at the convenience store.

Matt come on with a case of beer and a twenty pound bag of ice. Aaron looked at him. "It's my turn to chip in dad," he smiled.

"Really you two," Mike asked. He and Jack rolled their eyes at each other. Aaron pulled out the hug and shook his head at Cait. The boys got the beer in one cooler and both re-iced.

"So you think you can get this rig on the freeway," Aaron asked Matt.

Matt smiled. "Really dad?"

"Really; drive away." Matt sat down in the driver's seat and Aaron sat in the other across from him. Jack jumped into his perch behind the console panel between them.

Aaron directed Matt to get on I-15, heading west. Yet, the digital display above the console read they were heading more southwest than anything. Mike noticed the green mileage sign along the freeway. "We're going to LA?"

"No," Cait and Aaron said together. "However," Aaron added, "I suggest you find something to do. Like I said, we're putting on miles today."

Jack looked at Mike. "Definitely a Star Wars day," he smiled.

Mike smiled back. "Good call bro." _Episode Four - A New Hope_ sprang to life in the DVD hooked up to the flatscreen TV. Along the way, they passed the Mojave National Preserve. Cait moved up to Jack's perch which he abandoned to watch the movie with Mike. She, Aaron and Matt took in the scenery.

Luke, Han and Chewbacca were making their walk up the aisle of the grand hall with John William's stirring music playing as Aaron pointed out a blue reststop sign to Matt.

"Good call," Cait said, having re-joined the other boys. Aaron turned to look at her. She pointed at Beans who was up from her morning nap.

"She's not the only one that needs to take a dump," Mike said. Cait just shook her head at Aaron. The Star Wars theme echoed through the coach with its home theater sound as Matt pulled into the reststop and parked the coach. Jack already had Beans into her shoulder harness and attached the leash.

"Let's go Beans," Jack said opening the door.

"Jack," Cait barked. "Look before you run out; there's other vehicles pulling in."

"I got him mom," Mike smiled. He nodded at Jack to head out.

Aaron looked at Matt. "How you doing?"

"I'm OK dad," he smiled. "But I could stretch my legs and take a dump as well," he smiled, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the driver's side door.

Cait looked to the heavens. "Thank you God once again for the testosterone in my life."

Aaron opened the door on his side. "Then I won't tell you where I'm going," he smiled. Cait just shook her head.

Aaron and Matt relieved Mike and Jack with Beans and the boys headed to into the reststop bathroom. With the late morning temperature already approaching ninety, Beans was ready to head back onto the coach. Aaron looked around for Cait and then gave Matt a questioned look. "I know she got off dad."

Mike and Jack came out of the building. "Where's mom," Matt asked.

They both shrugged their shoulders. "I dunno know," Jack said.

Aaron looked at Jack. "You get Beans back on the coach in the air conditioning. She's getting hot with her furcoat. Mike, please go with him." Mike looked at him. "Matt and I will look for mom." Just then, Cait came out of the building as well.

When she got to them, she smiled. "You boys aren't the only ones that needed to take a dump," she smiled with laughter in her eyes. They all laughed and got on.

Aaron looked at Matt. "You good with more freeway driving?"

Matt smiled. "Let's roll dad." He pulled the coach onto the freeway as the Star Wars theme echoed again and the title _Episode Five – The Empire Strikes Back_ came on the TV.

An hour later, Cait noticed a sign on the freeway. "Anyone want to visit the Ghost Town of Calico?"

Matt looked at the outside temperature reading. "Really mom?"

"No," the three brothers said together. Forty minutes later, they approached Barstow. Aaron pointed at Matt to take an exit. He gave his dad a questioned look.

"I want to top off the gas tank; we won't see prices like that for a while." Matt looked at him, shrugged and took the exit. Matt pulled up to the pump. "Can you get us fueled up," Aaron asked, looking at him.

"Done deal dad," he smiled, getting out. Mike and Jack joined him. "Hey dad," Matt said. "It's a pre-pay pump." Cait was already heading into the convenience store.

"Mom and I got it," he smiled over his shoulder. Cait pulled the door open with Aaron reaching above her and held it for her.

Cait looked at the clerk. She nodded her head. "You've got the gas covered on pump two," she smiled." Cait smiled back and headed into the store.

"Cait, what are you looking for," Aaron asked.

"We need more bottled water," she responded.

"Down the next aisle folks," the clerk smiled. "It's at the end."

Aaron came out of the store with Cait putting the receipt in her pocket. He handed the case of water to Matt along with a ten pound bag of ice. "You get that into the second cooler. I need to drive from here."

"Got it dad," Matt smiled, taking the ice and water.

On the westside of Barstow, Aaron pulled off onto California State Highway 58. Matt was his co-pilot. They drove to the town of Four Corners and Aaron turned onto State Highway 395, another two lane road. Matt looked at the directional readout on the console. "We're heading north, northwest dad?"

Aaron looked at him. "You haven't figured out where we're going?" Matt shrugged at him, shaking his head. Aaron just smiled.

"But why didn't you just do this out of Vegas," Matt asked.

"Matt, this is the desert part of California. There's only so many roads to get from Point A to Point B."

Matt shrugged again. "Whatever dad."

Mike shook his head at his mother. "He has a 4.0 GPA and he's clueless to where were going," he sadly sad, shaking his head. Cait smiled at him.

"Where we going Mike," Jack whispered with a question.

Mike smiled. "Ultimately; to the ranch Jack." Jack beamed. "But I think mom and dad have a few things up their sleeve before then," he smiled. Jack looked at him with a questioned look. "Bill said it yesterday; it's a two day trip."

Jack smiled at him as Cait shook her head. "I think you should be the profiler of this family," she smiled at Mike.

Mike shook his head. "With my chemistry degree, I'd love to be part of the Bureau," he smiled. "I'd like to make that difference. But my hearing keeps me out."

Cait looked at him. "Don't be so sure Mike," she smiled. Jack looked at her. "You might be surprised," she smiled.

"Awesome Mike," Jack smiled.

"Jack, Mike could never serve as a field agent like dad. But his skills can be put to use by the Bureau."

"Really mom," Mike asked. Cait smiled at him.

"Mike, Penelope is a Bureau agent," Cait asked, looking at him. Mike smiled. "We both know how much she contributes to dad's team." Mike nodded with a smile.

"Princess P is awesome," Jack smiled. Cait rubbed his back with a smile at Mike.

"They need chemists to understand the breakdown of a new drug on the street to track how it's being made. Maybe find a way to track anthrax. The Bureau has several uses for chemists. And sitting at a desk or being in a lab. That doesn't involve your hearing." Mike smiled more.

Aaron and Matt were listening to the conversation. "Really dad," Matt asked.

"Really Matt," he answered. "The Bureau needs accountants that can figure out how the Russian mob is laundering money; linguistic specialists for counter-terrorism. People with Garcia's kind of skills that have a college degree are hired every day to serve with different teams. Bureau brass has seen how effective she is for us. It's a wide open opportunity." He looked at Matt. "The criminals that we hunt have gotten smarter; the Bureau has to match that."

Matt just nodded and looked out the window. Aaron could see he was in thought and smiled, letting him process.

The coach kept heading in the same direction. Aaron pulled into the small town of Pearsonville and found the city park. He parked the coach. The temperature had dropped fifteen degrees. Cait walked Beans in the pet area while Aaron and the boys pulled out the baseball gloves and played catch. Cait and Beans joined them. Beans, off the leash, ran around to explore. "Where's my glove," Cait asked.

Aaron pulled up his shirt in the back and pulled it from the waistline of his cargo shorts, tossing it to her. "Right there," he smiled. Cait stuck her tongue out at him. They and the boys played for almost forty minutes. When they got back on the coach, they all dived for some of the newly bought water bottles as Aaron pulled back onto the highway.

Cait handed him a cold bottle as they got rolling. "Think we can make it?"

"Dinner might be a bit late tonight, but yes."

The more they drove, the foothills of the Sierra Nevada range began to come in view. "Guys; check this out," Matt said. Jack climbed into his perch as Cait paused _Episode Six – Return of the Jedi_. Mike stood behind Matt as Cait was behind Aaron, rubbing his shoulders a bit.

"That isn't Uncle Dave's Appalachians," Mike commented.

"No, it's not," Jack added. "Or the Smokey Mountains." Cait smiled at him, rubbing Aaron's shoulder more. He got the message. _See how much they've seen and learned_. Soon Mount Whitney, the highest peak in the contiguous 48 states, began to show off her white dome.

"Beyond the range on the west side is the Sequoia National Park," Cait, always the teacher, told them. Jack looked at her. "Sequoia trees are the largest trees in the world in both diameter," Jack looked at her. "That's means around the base of the tree," she smiled. "The five of us could join hands and not even get around one of those trees," she added. Jack smiled with understanding, his eyes widening. "They are also the tallest trees in the world. But dad and I didn't think you needed to see that."

"Seen one big tree, we've seen them all," Aaron said, mimicking the boys. "We know you three too well." The boys laughed. They enjoyed the scenery on the left side some more. They reached a pull-off spot directly across from Mount Whitney. Cait took a picture of the boys, Beans sitting at their feet with the mountain top framed behind their shoulders. Cait looked at the digital image with Aaron looking over her shoulder.

"Definitely one for the Christmas card," he smiled, kissing her. They kept going and finally came to the sleepy town of Independence. Aaron took a left on a small county road that lead to the Grey's Meadow National Campground. The attendant gave them directions to their spot. It was secluded and had a pristine view of the mountain range. Aaron backed the coach into the spot. The boys got off and looked. "I could get used to sleeping with this view," Mike said, as he moved to help Matt get the coach hooked up to water and electricity.

"Me too," Jack added.

Aaron pulled Cait to his side, putting his arm around her waist. "That just made the long haul worthwhile."

They enjoyed Cait's BBQ sandwiches she managed to make while the coach was rolling. Changing into jeans and sweatshirts, they watched the sunset over the mountain range while they enjoyed making s'mores over the campfire Aaron had started in the fire pit away from the coach. The boys made one more s'more and then joined their parents to watch the last of the movie.

Aaron turned on the furnace and checked on the boys before he headed to bed with Cait.

###

 **A/N: You can tell by now my research on this one was all US geography. I had a great time doing it.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Aaron woke up and pulled on his t-shirt and lounge pants. He went into the kitchen. The air mattress was still there, along with the sleeping bag. But Matt wasn't. He looked at the pull out sofa. Matt, Jack and Beans were sleeping together. He turned the thermostat of the furnace up and got it running. After taking a quick bathroom break, he climbed back in bed with Cait.

"Aaron," she sleepily said.

"It got chillier last night than I thought. Matt, Jack and Beans are sleeping together." Cait, still in her sleepwear, cuddle up next to him. He pulled her close.

"It is a little cool in here," Cait said, yawning again. "Are they awake?"

"Nope; they're still conked out." Cait did the same in his arms. That lasted twenty minutes until Jack invaded their space. Cait rolled over as Jack dived onto the bed between his parents. Aaron pulled him in. "Beans fed buddy," he asked.

"She's eating now; that's why I need the warm-up," Jack said as he snuggled next to Aaron. "I let her out."

Cait rubbed his head. "Thank you Jack."

Jack looked at her. Cait could see the wheels turning in his brain and smiled at Aaron. "Mom, how can we go from ninety degree weather to cold stuff?"

"Jack we went from the desert to a mountain range that had snowcaps on them," Aaron explained.

"Got it dad; it took a while though," Jack said.

Cait smiled at him. "You were our hero yesterday." Jack looked at her. "You didn't get bored yesterday."

Jack smiled. "Thanks mom; the movies sorta helped."

Aaron smiled at her. Beans walked in the bedroom door, burped loudly, and jumped up on the bed. "Thanks for sharing that," Aaron said with a laugh as Beans plopped down.

Jack snuggled closer to Aaron. "This is sorta like our Saturday mornings." He looked at Cait. "What day is it?"

Cait kissed him. "It's Monday Jack," she smiled.

"When are we going to get to the ranch," Jack asked. "I want to see grandma and grandpa."

Aaron tickled him. "And…"

Jack laughed. "Go for horse rides," he beamed.

Cait kissed him again. "Can you hang in there until Wednesday?"

Jack smiled. "For the ranch mom? You bet!" Aaron kissed him.

Matt loomed in the doorway. "How does French Toast work for all of you," he asked with a smile.

"If you're cooking," Cait smiled, "like a plan."

"Then get your asses outta bed," he smiled back. "I need someone on sausage patrol." Beans lifted up her head and let her usual after breakfast fart permeate the air. Matt shook his head. "God, that's bad. You put up with that," he questioned to his parents.

"Welcome to our Saturday mornings," Aaron smiled. "Let her out please," he said as Cait got out of bed.

"Mom," Matt questioned at Cait got out of bed and stretched.

"I'm your sausage queen," she smiled.

Matt shook his head. "I was talking to dad; you need some time off."

Cait shook her head, grabbing her warm cotton pants. "I'm mom; I don't get days off," she said, getting her glasses off the nightstand. Matt looked at her. Cait smiled. "I volunteered for the job," she smiled, kissing Matt. "That comes with the mom title," she smiled, rubbing his chest.

Jack looked at Aaron. "I think we need to help."

Aaron kissed him, getting out of bed, putting his own glasses on. "Yup buddy," he smiled. "Let's roll. You've got Beans again."

"Come on fart queen," Jack said, climbing out of the bed. Cait just looked at Matt and Aaron, shaking her head, heading into the bathroom. She shut the door as Matt smiled at Aaron.

"I think he's getting the language," Matt smiled at his dad.

"No thanks to you," Aaron growled back. Matt laughed.

-00CM00-

Two hours later, the coach was moving. Aaron pulled back onto California Highway 395 and Mike hit a button on his iPhone. Willie Nelson came on. The three boys sang along to _On the Road Again_ with Cait smiling at Aaron from the co-pilot chair.

Aaron looked at her. "How does the son with the cochlear implants sing the best?" The boys were singing in the kitchen doing the last of the breakfast dishes.

Cait smiled. "With the implants, he hears tones better."

The boys finished and Jack crawled up into his spot. Matt stood behind Cait as Mike did with Aaron. "Don't get too comfortable," Cait smiled. "We've got a big day but we're not traveling that far." Jack looked at Cait. "There's a not so little thing known as Yosemite National Park less than two hours away."

Jack looked at Mike. "Yup bro, let's pull out a laptop." Matt joined them.

Less than an hour later, Aaron pulled into a gas station in Bishop. While he filled the tank, Cait noticed their huge sign of milk on sale. She followed the boys into the convenience store. The boys rumbled into the bathroom. Jack came out first. Cait was waiting for him and handed him a gallon of milk. She grabbed another and went to the counter. She put hers up on the counter. "Mind if I send him out with that one Raphe," Cait said to the clerk, pointing at Jack.

"No ma'am," he smiled back. Just then, Mike walked up.

"Go grab two more of those," she smiled at him, nodding at Jack going out the door.

"Got it mom," he said, heading back to line of cooler doors.

Raphe added them to the purchase as Aaron hung up the hose for the gas pump. "Add that too," Raphe smiled.

"Yes please," Cait smiled.

Aaron looked at the parade of milk coming at him. "Ask mom," Jack said. Mike nodded.

Cait and Matt came out together with Cait sticking a receipt in her pocket. Aaron looked at her. "Aaron, they had two gallons of milk on sale for five dollars. We've never paid that at home."

Matt smiled. "We scored a deal and us boys left them a sizeable gift in their sewer." Cait just shook her head.

"Better them than us Doc," Aaron smiled. Matt pointed at him.

An hour and twenty minutes later, Aaron pulled the coach into the park entrance of Yosemite. The family, with Aaron's credentials, was once again warmly welcomed. The ranger looked at him "You're camping here tonight at Yosemite Village?" Aaron nodded, handing him their family bankcard to pay for the hook-up. The Ranger handed him a receipt and gave him directions. Aaron smiled and moved on.

With the speed limits in the park and traffic, it took them nearly two hours to get to the other side and then into their camp spot for the night. "Guys, let's do the hook-up fast. There's only so many tours of the park for the afternoon," Aaron said.

An hour later, the family was on a guided tour of the park supplied by the NPS on an open air coach. They all were awed by El Capitan and Yosemite Falls. A wonderful German tourist took a picture of the family in front of the falls viewing area.

He handed Cait's digital camera to her. "Das ist gut?" Cait had asked him in German to take the picture.

"Es ist sehr gut," she smiled. "Wir lieben es." _It's very good. We love it._

Matt shook his head at Aaron. "No more Rosetta Stone for her." Aaron laughed.

When they got back to the campsite, Aaron put charcoal into the grill of the site and got it going. Cait quickly made up two boxes of scalloped potatoes as Mike let Beans out. The charcoal starting to burn, Aaron stuck his head in the coach. "You ready Doc?"

She smiled at him. "I'm just finishing up. Grab Bean's harness; she can walk with us." Aaron smiled. Fifteen minutes later, the five on them, with Beans along, enjoyed Nevada Falls, which they could hear from their campsite.

Dinner finished the five of them sat around the campsite with the firepit glowing. Cait and Aaron were enjoying some more of Uncle Dave's Baileys and Scotch. Matt had his own glass as well. He put his glass on the picnic table and went onto the coach. Mike looked around. "I could get really used to hearing that waterfall," he smiled, as the sun began to set and stars started to make their appearance. He went in the coach to join Matt. Aaron and Cait smiled as well, nodding their heads.

Matt come out with the box of graham crackers, Hershey bars and marshmellows. Jack lit up. "S'mores," he said raising his fists and pumping them down.

Matt smiled at him. "Bro, while we make s'mores, I think it's high time that mom and dad have a five year anniversary dance." He looked up to the darkening sky. "After all Jack, this is part of the reason we're on this trip." Jack smiled.

Mike came out and smiled as well. "You got the song Matt?" The older boys knew that both of their parents listened to the music of their generation on their car radios.

"Yup bro, I got the song," he smiled.

"And mommy in the stars would love that," Jack smiled. Mike rubbed his shoulder.

Matt hit the button on his iPhone and looked at his parents. "You two are up to bat," he smiled. A guitar strain played out. Mike pulled out the video camera from behind his back.

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before; and I can't sweep you off of your feet_

 _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

Aaron rose up and held out his hand to Cait. She stood up and Aaron pulled her to his chest, dancing to the music.

 _And darling, I will be lovin' you 'til were seventy; and baby, my heart could still fall hard at twenty-three._

 _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways; maybe just the touch of a hand._

 _Well, me – I fall in love with you every single day; and I just wanna tell you I am._

 _So honey now; take me into your loving arms._

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars; place your head on my beating heart_

Cait put her head on Aaron's chest.

 _I'm thinking out loud; that we found love right where we are._

They danced together, holding each other closely. The music continued to play with the boys smiling at each other as Mike slowly moved to film his parents with Matt in the background helping Jack make his s'more.

' _Cause honey your soul could never grow old; its evergreen. And, baby; your smile's forever in my mind and memory._

 _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways; maybe it's part of the plan_

 _Well, I'll just keep making the same mistakes; hoping that you understand._

 _But, baby, now; take me into your loving arms_

Cait rubbed Aaron's back.

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

Aaron lifted Cait's chin and kissed her.

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

Cait put her head on back on Aaron's chest.

 _Thinking out loud; that maybe we found love right where we are._

The refrain of the song repeated again as Aaron and Cait slowly danced to it, holding each other. Jack smiled at Matt eating his s'more. Matt winked at him and leaned down. "It's a no p.j.'s night for mom and dad," he whispered in his brother's ear. "Don't question it."

Jack smiled at him, sticking in his last bite. "And don't bother them tomorrow morning," he smiled.

Matt beamed at his brother. "You're good bro."

They family had a wonderful evening under the stars. Cait pulled Jack into her lap as he yawned deeply. "Look Jack," she pointed to the starlight sky. Jack looked where she pointed. Aaron and boys looked as well. "There's one twinkling really bright," she said, kissing his forehead.

"That's mommy," he smiled. Cait snuggled Jack closer. Each of the older boys put an arm around Aaron's shoulder.

 _We found love right where we are_ the star twinkled back.

-00CM00-

They all slept in; except for Beans. Mike, sleeping on the air mattress, groggily got up and let her out. He half-asleep put food in her dish and used the bathroom. When he finished, he let Beans in. Jack stirred on the pullout sofa from the chilly air and settled back in. Mike gave Beans some fresh water. He looked at the air mattress. _Screw that_ he thought and climbed into the pullout bed to curl up next to Jack.

Beans finished eating and looked at the air mattress with no occupant and the inviting sleeping bag with half the cover thrown back. She made two circles and plopped down along the fold, nuzzling under the cover.

Aaron slowly woke to Cait lying on his chest, his arm wrapped around her. As Matt had predicted, the both of them were naked. Cait stirred as well with the rising sun light coming into their bedroom. "What time is it," she groggily asked.

Aaron pulled his cell off the bedstand. "Holy shit Doc; it's a little past nine."

Cait stirred more. "And our youngest son is not up?" Aaron smiled. "I love having another little guy around. But at some point, having him realize the value of sleeping in is a good thing."

Aaron softly laughed. "Yeah, it is Doc. And remember, he was part of that conspiracy last night."

Cait rolled up onto Aaron's chest and looked him in the eyes. "That was good," she smiled.

Aaron looked at her. "What was the line from the song? The smile I feel in love with? I just got that," he smiled, kissing her.

Cait laughed. "Yeah, it was a pretty amazing night; but let's get rolling."

Aaron looked at her. "You wanna get to the ranch," he smiled.

Cait looked at him, setting her arms on his chest. "Matt told me a couple days ago that our home on Deer Valley Road, even after he and Lauren establish their own, would always be home." She looked at Aaron. "I feel the same way."

Aaron smiled. "I get it Doc," he said, kissing her.

They let the boys sleep while they both showered. When they came out of their bedroom, dressed for the day, the boys were already eating a bowl of cereal. "What took you so long," Jack asked with a smile.

-00CM00-

Maggie Barkley shook her head at her husband pacing in front of the breakfast nook window. "Jarrod, they'll get here when they get here. Cait told us they were going to take their time on this trip. They originally planned to be here Monday remember?"

"I know that Maggie," Jarrod said, taking another peek out the window. "But I miss our oldest and her family." He looked at his wife of many years. "That's me; father, grandfather and great-grandpa; but I miss our girl."

Maggie smiled. "So do I Jarrod; but she's been Ms. Independent for how long?"

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Jarrod growled. Maggie laughed and returned to making some "nibbles" as she called them. Cait had sent her a text that the boys would need them with their cereal breakfast. She continued to cut some more snack meat and cheese. She noticed Jarrod visibly relax. He pointed to her as the coach came down the road leading to the house.

 _Welcome home my daughter_ , Maggie smiled. _And the wonderful family you have_ , she thought.

###

 **A/N: The first time I heard Ed Sheehan's song** _ **Thinking Out Loud**_ **, my mind went OMG; that's Cait and Aaron. I had to work it in this story. For those of you in the US; you're right. That was a big hit in late December/early January. That's when I wrote this one; supposedly on "my break". I can write this family anytime. They are my total relaxation.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Yup, it's double chapter Monday!**

Chapter 15

Aaron parked the coach alongside the road on the side by the house. Maggie and Jarrod were coming up the driveway. Aaron smiled at Cait, sitting across from him then swiveled the driver's chair. "Matt, can you make sure the coach gets hooked to electrical?"

"Sure dad," Matt smiled. "Can you give me a guess on which length of heavy duty electrical cord to use?"

Aaron eyed the distance, waving at his in-laws walking in front of the coach. "The fifty foot one might not work."

"Got it dad," he smiled.

Mike unlocked the door and opened it for his grandparents. "Come on in and check out our home away from home," he smiled, pulling Maggie into a hug.

Jack nearly bowled Jarrod over, powering into him for a hug. "Missed you buddy," Jarrod smiled, kneeling down to hug him.

"Missed you too grandpa," Jack said, throwing his arms around Jarrod's neck. Matt hugged Maggie as well.

Beans barked her hello and then stood by the door. Mike opened the screen door; she nearly flew off and ran into the yard. Matt looked at Jarrod. "When ya gotta go," he smiled.

"Yup," Jarrod smiled, giving Matt a hug. Jack was already in Maggie's embrace.

"Grandpa," Matt asked, as Mike hugged him. "We've got to get some electric hooked up to keep the fridge running. Can we use the outlet on the house by the steps?"

"Sure Matt," he smiled. The boys rumbled off. Maggie was already hugging Cait.

Jarrod shook hands with Aaron, looking around. He let out an appreciative whistle. "You Hotchner's travel in style," he smiled.

Aaron smiled. "It's been great so far; but we're glad we spent the extra money and got something with some room for the boys." Maggie pulled him into a hug while Cait got to Jarrod.

"Welcome home daughter," he smiled, wrapping his arms around her. "Mom and I are pitching in some money on this," he whispered in her ear.

"It's good to be home daddy," Cait said. "And no you're not." Aaron looked at her as Cait pulled out of the hug, kissing her dad's cheek.

"Yes, we are," Jarrod said, waving a finger at the both of them. "You needed this trip, this time with your sons. Don't argue with us." Cait looked at Aaron and rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

Aaron smiled. "Well, let us give you the dime tour." Cait put her arm around her mother's waist.

Jarrod looked at the driving area and eyed Aaron. "We'll do the guy talk about this later," he winked. Cait pointed out the upper sleeping area and then the amenities of the kitchen, while Aaron explained that the boys took turns sleeping on an air mattress with a sleeping bag in the kitchen. Maggie lifted an eyebrow.

"They all need their own space to sleep," Cait said. "And they've been really great about rotating around." Just then, the fridge kicked back in. Aaron smiled at Jarrod. Cait was opening windows to let the wonderful northern California breeze into the coach.

Maggie and Jarrod looked in the bathroom. "That's not the biggest," Maggie noted.

"But it works mom," Cait smiled. "And some nights when we've been in a good campground, the boys shower in the bathhouse by the pool."

It was Jarrod's turn to arch an eyebrow. "Some nights," he questioned.

"We've had one clinker so far," Aaron said, pulling Maggie to his side. "But we survived," he smiled. "It's hard to book places on line with our fluid schedule. Cait been doing a great job; sometimes the sites just don't live up to their web page." They walked into the Master bedroom as the boys rumbled back on. Cait opened one of the dresser drawers as Matt stuck his head in the door.

Cait pulled out the boys swimsuits and threw them at him. "Keep an eye on Jack and remind Mike about his hearing aids."

"Got it mom," he smiled, grabbing the swimsuits, heading into the living room. They boys rumbled back off, rocking the coach a bit.

Aaron shook his head. "Welcome to our world of life on the road with three active sons," he smiled. Cait grabbed her and Aaron's swimsuits as well and they got off.

A bit later, Aaron, Cait, Jarrod and Maggie were sitting around the table by the pool as the boys frolicked in the water. Beans was in the shade behind the table, settled down for her afternoon nap. They adults talked for a bit, catching up. Cait stood up. "I need that pool as well," she smiled. "And I know you've got nibbles for us mom," she smiled. "We'll tell you all about our trip so far enjoying them."

"Go," Maggie smiled. Aaron got up as well. Like always, the Barkley's enjoyed watching the family use their pool.

When Maggie came out forty minutes later with the large plate of meat and cheese, along with some boxes of the crackers, the Hotchner's all climbed out of the pool and dived into the goodies, sharing stories of their trip so far. Jack's zip line challenge at Sea World in San Antonio was the biggest story from the boys along with Dave joining them for part of the trip. Beans sat next to Jarrod, knowing he'd slip her a treat or two when Cait wasn't looking.

"By the way," Cait smiled, rubbing Maggie's shoulder. "Diana and Bill Reid said to tell the two of you hello." Maggie and Jarrod smiled.

-00CM00-

The next morning started with a big breakfast that Maggie and Jarrod cooked around eight. Even the older boys got up. For the first time, Jack got to ride the foal he had named after his mother. Miguel, the ranch hand, along with Uncle Heath had got her saddle broke for him. The rest of the morning was filled with a long horse ride for them all. Haley, as a two year old was an angel with Jack riding her. Cait smiled at Jarrod. They went back to Miner's Falls on the Barkley property. They sat around enjoying a cool drink of the water. Going back home, Cait and Aaron let the three boys have a fast ride across the plain on top of the hill of the ranch.

Jarrod proudly smiled at Cait, looking at Jack in the saddle, riding with his brothers. "You did a great job mom, teaching him how to ride."

Cait proudly beamed. "I had a good teacher," she smiled at him.

-00CM00-

The boys all slept in after another day of using the pool in the afternoon and evening, with a dinner of grilled chicken sandwiched in between. They walked into the kitchen with Maggie and Cait busily at work. Jarrod and Aaron were helping as well. "What's going on," Mike signed, as Matt pulled out cereal boxes for his brothers.

Maggie smiled and signed. _You've never been here for the Fourth. It's a big ranch party; all the ranch hands and the family. Get some breakfast in you; we've got fruit salad to make._ The boys quickly ate, changed clothes and dived in to help.

Three hours later, they all finished. "Holy canolies grandma," Jack said. "That's the same size you made for Matt and Mike's graduation parties."

Maggie kissed him. "It won't be as many people as those parties; but our ranch hands like to eat. And we appreciate what they do for us." She looked at Jack. "And you've been hanging around Uncle Dave too much," she laughed.

Cait just shook her head. "That's Father Jimmy. But with Jack growing so much, Dave has let his guard down more and more with his language."

"Yup grandma," Jack smiled. "I'm learning lots of fun new words to use on the playground from Uncle Dave."

It was Aaron's turn to shake his head as Jarrod and Maggie roared with laughter. Just then, Jake blew in the door. "I've got the week off," he smiled.

-00CM00-

Jake drove his parents, Cait and Aaron down to the ranch in his rental car. The boys followed in Jarrod's truck with Matt driving. The boys got out and looked around the ranch. Some of the ranch hands were cooking a pig on a spit as the rest milled around, drinking a glass of beer from the iced down keg Nick and Heath had for them. Some of the family was beginning to set up tables for the food. They all dived in to help.

It was hard to tell who enjoyed the massive feast more; the ranch hands or the assembled Barkley family.

With the sun set, the family began gathering lawn chairs they had brought. Matt and Mike pulled out the ones Jake had put in the truck. The family all sat down together. Jack, hot and sweaty, sat down on Cait's knee. "Did you have a good time playing with your cousins?"

"Yeah," he smiled, taking a long drink from his bottled water. "We had a great soccer game." Taking another drink, he looked up to the stars. "Look mom," he smiled. "Mommy is twinkling bright again tonight."

Cait smiled at him, rubbing his back. "I think she knows something special is going to happen," Cait said.

Jack looked around. "Where's all the horses?"

Jake shook his head at his brother-in-law. "He notices everything Mr. Profiler." Aaron just smiled. Jake rubbed his head. "They're all in the north pasture; you'll understand why soon," he smiled.

The entire Barkley family was buzzing with excitement. They all heard the first _whoosh_ and two seconds later, the night sky lit up with the first firework salvo. They all hushed. Aaron looked at Jake, standing next to him, drinking some scotch with him. "Miguel," he smiled, "is a California state certified pyro-technician." Aaron looked at Jake. "He's got the license and the certified helpers with some of the ranch hands to set off this display," Jake smiled.

Mike looked at Cait. "Mom, we love being out here for your birthday. But seriously," he questioned. "We've missed this all these years?"

The ranch hands put on a mega Fourth fireworks show.

###


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. And hello again to judithya88!**

 **And Dani: you gave me goose bumps!**

Chapter 16

They had a wonderful family weekend with Jake around. Saturday morning, they all went riding again, exploring a different part of the ranch. It was a huge pool day that afternoon with Jake being as much of a kid as Jack. Maggie and Jarrod even joined in on the fun.

After church Sunday, Aaron and Jake headed off to play eighteen holes of golf with Luke and Adam. Matt and Mike hooked up with their cousin Tommy and spent the afternoon in Stockton. Maggie and Cait made a shopping run towards Sacramento to raid a large outlet mall. That left Jarrod and Jack. Grandfather and grandson had a golden afternoon riding.

Monday night, the adults sat around the pool table enjoying after dinner drinks as the boys lazily swam in the pool. Jarrod looked at Cait and Aaron. "When do you want to leave," he simply asked. They both gave him surprised looks. He smiled. "I saw the boys on the coach this afternoon. They're getting antsy to move on; so are you two," he smiled.

Jake rubbed Cait's back. "Where you going to head to next," he asked.

"Salt Lake City via northern Nevada; taking our time," she smiled.

"There's some great little things we've discovered to do in our research," Aaron said.

"After that its north to Idaho Falls and into Jackson, Wyoming to see the Grand Tetons," Cait added.

"With Yellowstone the next stop after that," Maggie smiled.

Jarrod looked at them. "That's eight, maybe nine days ate up."

"That's what we figured," Aaron said. "Which is sorta why we want to get on the road. The end of the month is going to come up on us fast. And I'd like to have a week at home before I go back to work."

Jarrod smiled. "I think we have a busy day tomorrow."

-00CM00-

The grandparents and parents were up early. Cait and Maggie set out for a large stock-up run at Costco, a western version of Sam's Club. Jarrod rode with Aaron into Stockton to Benedict's and they got the coach filled with propane. Johnny winked at Jarrod as Aaron pulled out his wallet. "Educate this east coast guy Jarrod," he smiled. He then looked at Aaron and stuck out his hand. "Thank you for what you and your team do." Aaron smiled and shook his hand.

Aaron pulled into a gas station on the outskirts. "You're not paying for this," he growled at his father-in-law. "Cait's residual check from Dave's latest book hit our bank account yesterday."

"OK then," he smiled.

When they got home, Jake had the boys waiting for them with a large bucket, a ladder and the hose hooked up. Aaron looked out his window as Jake pointed at Aaron to pull the coach into the driveway. It was then that he noticed that they were all in their swim trunks. Beans was standing with them.

When Cait and Maggie pulled in, the boys were already getting the exterior of the coach washed down. "You got the inside clean mom," Jack smiled, "after we got here. We've got the outside," he smiled, happy to be a part of the crew. Cait and Maggie smiled.

Jarrod helped them carry in some of the meat that Cait wanted to break down into packages they could use, namely the two ten pound tubes of hamburger and the large pork chops and chicken packages. Jarrod looked at her. "I know you; you've got a lot on your mind." Cait looked at him. "You're like your youngest son; I can hear the wheels turning. Let mom and I help."

Cait smiled. "The meat needs to be broke down into family size packages; there's a pile of laundry that needs to be done. And Beans, doing her roaming around the woods here is in desperate need of a bath."

Jarrod smiled at her, pulling the freezer paper roll out of the pantry. "Tell me how you want it packed."

"I've got the laundry," Maggie smiled.

Cait eyed them. "You're enjoying that I'm stuck with the dog."

Jarrod pulled her to his side. "She is your dog," he devilishly smiled.

Cait looked at him. "Do you still have that big metal tub we used to give Rusty a bath in?" There were two dogs in the children's lives growing up in Maggie and Jarrod's house. Rusty was the one they all remembered, even Jake.

"It's in the rafters in the garage ceiling. Have Jake get it down for you," he smiled.

Cait smiled. "After I change into my swimsuit; for a lady, a bath is not Beans favorite thing in the world," she laughed.

An hour later, Aaron had the coach parked back in its spot, with the electricity hooked up again. The "men" were all standing in the driveway, admiring their work. Just then, Beans flew by them and gave a great shake of golden hair. They all looked at Cait walking through the garage, nearly drenched.

Jake and the boys started to laugh; Aaron shook them off with his glare. He knew his wife was not happy. "If that dog," she said pointing, "goes into the woods the rest of the day, you all will look like me tonight," she growled, turning towards the house. She spun back on them as they started to snicker. "Aaron, do you have your service weapon along?"

"You know I'm required to have it."

Cait glared at the boys and her brother. "I know how to fire it, remember?" The boys and Jake knew she meant business.

It was Aaron's turn to laugh.

After dinner, Aaron, Jake and Matt went into town for a beer and ice run. The rest of Maggie and Jarrod's children dropped in to say good-bye to the family.

-00CM-

Everyone was up and rolling by eight the next morning. The older boys helped Jake and Aaron get the large cooler filled with beer, bottled water and ice. Mike and Jarrod helped Cait pack in the packages of meat Jarrod had done yesterday into the freezer portion of the side by side in the kitchen. The other items that Cait had bought at Costco were already stored. Every inch of the storage compartments of the coach were re-stocked and stuffed to capacity.

They all sat down to a hearty breakfast after Aaron and the older boys showered. Cait was ready; with her hair braided into a soft ponytail. Jack looked her. "You've never rocked that look before mom," he questioned.

"My mom had the time to do it this morning," she smiled, kissing his cheek.

Jack beamed. "That's super cool."

"I approve," Aaron said, giving her a kiss. Maggie smiled as Jake put his long arm around her shoulder.

Too soon for Maggie and Jarrod, the family got ready to leave. Jarrod, Jake and Aaron stood in the driveway with the boys. Aaron had the coach turned around, ready to head out the road. An electric cord was still plugged in. He looked at Jarrod. "That's mine," he smiled. "I didn't want all my hard work yesterday on the frozen meat a little time to thaw. Your cord is packed." Aaron smiled at his thoughtfulness.

Cait came downstairs from checking Jack's room for anything he might have left. She looked at her mother. "Mom? Tears?"

Maggie brushed one away. "If you had a girl, you'd understand."

Cait pulled her into a hug. "I'm a mother; I get it mom." They shared a deep and private hug. When they finally appeared in the driveway, Beans gave them a deep bark.

Maggie laughed. "Sounds like someone else is ready to get on the road." Beans barked back, wagging her tail.

"She's been a trooper mom; just like the boys." Cait and Maggie had another quick hug, as the rest of the good-byes started.

"Keep in touch," Jarrod said, pulling Cait into a hug.

"We will dad; I promise. I'll text you when we can have a Skype session sometime soon."

Letting go of her hug to Aaron, Maggie looked at him. "We're going to hold you to that," she smiled.

Aaron kissed her cheek. "Thank you again for our western home," he smiled. Maggie rubbed his back. They all moved to get on the coach.

"Whoa guys," Maggie said. "I almost forgot." She lifted up the back hem of her shirt and pulled out a yellow and black envelope from the waistband of her Capri's. Cait winked at Jake. Maggie handed it to Jack.

"Thanks grandma," he said, giving her another hug. He ripped it open as they all watched with smiles. He pulled out the clue. "Route info," he said, opening the clue. He shook his head.

"Jack," Mike asked.

"Guess who's doing most of the driving today," he read.

Matt smiled. "We're doing some freeway driving. I'm up to bat." Another quick round of good-byes was shared and the family boarded. Cait looked at Jake unplugging the cord from the coach and Aaron started it. They all waved as the coach went done the road to get on the state highway.

Aaron drove for the first hour and a half, taking Highway 99 into Sacramento. Cait, in the navigator seat looked at him. "Didn't you have a case out this way, sometime back?" The boys were finally happily playing a video game on the flat screen TV. That had been the only down part of the westward leg of the trip. They could not get their PS3 gaming system to work. Pete, back home, after many texts back and forth with Matt, had finally diagnosed the problem. The older boys bought the connection line needed in Stockton with Tommy that Sunday at a Radio Shack store.

Aaron nodded his head and smiled. "It was just before we met. The Sacramento field office had dubbed the unsub the 'Highway 99 Killer' before we got the case."

Cait smiled. "I remember discussing it with Dave for one of his books. The guy turned out to be hopping trains." Cait looked at him. "Nice shot, backing Morgan," she said.

Aaron just shrugged, getting into the tangle of Highway 99 turning into I-80 in Sacramento. Traffic at was still a buzz at eleven that morning. Cait let Aaron concentrate on driving. As it thinned out, she looked at Aaron. "Dave said you and Agent Limon butted heads starting out the case."

Aaron laughed. "He didn't appreciate me blowing into his field office, retracting his name for the case and then sending the majority of the task force he had formed back to their local offices."

"My, you did step on his toes, you big bad Unit Chief of the BAU."

Aaron laughed. "Yeah, I did; but when I needed him to drive in that railroad yard so I could back Morgan, he was huge." They passed Citrus Heights; the last suburb of Sacramento heading northeast on I-80 and Aaron took an exit. He pulled the coach to a stop halfway up. "Time to switch drivers," he said, turning to look at Matt.

Matt handed his gaming console to Jack and took the driver's seat. Cait moved to the living room area with boys as Aaron took over the co-pilot seat.

Matt pulled back onto the freeway. He noticed a green mileage sign. "We're going to Reno?"

"We're going that way," Aaron smiled. Forty minutes later, he directed Matt to take a reststop exit. "Who's ready to take a dump besides me?"

Beans barked loudly. "Dad, I think it's unanimous," Mike smiled.

Back on the road, they went straight through Reno and then Sparks, Nevada. Less than hour later, Matt pulled into a reststop. Aaron looked at him. "Dad, you said to be honest with you." Aaron nodded. "We've been bucking a wind for the last fifteen minutes and it's getting worse. My shoulders are getting tired."

Aaron pointed out the window to the northwest. "That's a huge rain front moving in. Let's switch fast. Our campground is less that forty minutes away." They quickly switched and Aaron got the coach back on I-80. Cait moved to rub the kinks out of her oldest son's shoulders. She soon had him purring. Jack and Mike laughed.

In his predicted time, he pulled into the gate of the Rye State Recreational Area campground. The attendant was already wearing a raincoat. Aaron took the receipt and the map for their spot as the attendant looked at him. "I'd get hooked up quickly sir," the attendant nodded to the looming skies. "We're about to get poured on."

"We've been rushing to beat it," Aaron said, shutting the window on the driver door.

Aaron, Matt and Mike dived onto the coach after getting it all hooked up as the skies opened. Beans was right with them, taking her break. "So much for cooking out tonight," Jack said, shaking his head.

Cait pulled out a large jar of spaghetti sauce from one of the cupboards and two boxes of pasta. Her original plan was hamburgers and hotdogs on the grill, so the burger was in the sink, already thawed.

Jack smiled. "You're good mom." The rain continued to pour as the Hotchner's had a family night on the coach. Cait texted her evening update to her parents, Sean and Leslie and of course, Dave. _First night of really being cooped up on the coach; after all this time. All is well._

"Dinner, movies and popcorn," Mike smiled as the boys sat together on the coach, their legs propped on the coffee table, watching _Saving Private Ryan_. By bedtime, the skies began to clear. Beans barked at the stars going out the door to do her thing.

###


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so late. My laptop got hacked with some viruses.**

Chapter 17

Knowing that a storm front from the northwest would make a change in the weather, Aaron had set the furnace to kick in before they went to bed. It purred through the night to keep the coach comfortable. He and Cait let the boys sleep in after their late night of watching movies.

Jack, sleeping on the air mattress, rubbed his eyes open and looked at the microwave clock. It read 8:55. He climbed out of the sleeping bag and looked over the lunch counter. Beans was snoring with Mike on the fold out couch. He shivered and headed to the promise land.

Cait, spooned next to Aaron, opened the sheet and comforter for him to crawl into as he approached their bed. Jack dived in and Cait covered him. "Morning mom," he whispered. Cait kissed the back of his head as she got the Oreo cookie Hotchner men sandwich. Aaron rubbed his chest, yawning. "Buddy, what time is it?"

"Almost nine dad," he said. "And before you ask, Beans is snoring with Mike so she's had to been out and fed. But I didn't hear it."

Cait rubbed his head. "We kept you up pretty late last night. You conked."

Jack laughed. "Honestly mom, I don't remember going to bed."

Cait laughed. "So that's why you were a zombie brushing your teeth last night." Aaron laughed as well. Their time with the ever growing Jack was becoming more precious to both parents. Matt appeared in the doorway, closed the gap to the bed and pulled up the sheet and comforter to lie next to Aaron.

Pulling the warmth back over him, he hip-checked Aaron. "Give a guy some room."

"Do you need to take up that much space," Aaron lovingly growled back. Matt laughed, rolled on his side and put his arm around his dad. "Nice gig you got here bro."

"It's not bad if it's not a no p.j.'s night," Jack said. The rest roared with laughter. That made Beans appear in the doorway. She hopped on the bed.

"That's it," Cait said. "I will not put up with the after breakfast fart."

"Come one bro," Matt smiled. "That's us." He rolled out his side of the bed. Jack did on the other side and they shooed Beans into the kitchen.

Aaron kissed Cait. "You're good mom."

They were in the bathroom together; Aaron shaving as Cait showered. Matt knocked on the door. Aaron opened it to let him stick in his head. "Beans has been let out; we're heading to the pool house to take showers." Aaron looked at him. "We've all got hoodies to wear. Dad, its forty-five degrees outside."

"Thanks son," Aaron smiled.

The boys piled back on, each of them pulling the hood from their sweatshirts off their still wet heads from their shower. Aaron had the furnace turned up to be warm for them. Cait was cooking bacon and Aaron was scrambling the eggs.

They were now a fine tuned machine. Matt took their wet towels and wash rags to the shower area as Mike and Jack pulled out their dirty underwear from their bag. Jack took them to the master bedroom closet for the laundry pile. Mike stuck their "shower bag" into the closet by the door. When the boys re-gathered, they notice the race clue on the lunch counter.

They ripped it open. "Road block," they excitedly said together. Mike pulled out the clue and read it. "Who's golden?" He looked at Matt. "That's all you oldest brother." Cait winked at Aaron. They had planned, hell profiled, how the boys would react to each road block.

Matt opened the clue. _Get ready to mine for gold_. He read the rest of the instructions. _You must go down into a gold mine pit on a tether to find a piece of gold nugget that is at least ten ounces in weight. A sample will be provided for your guidance to study. Once you bring the nugget up, you must take it to the gold assay office in the mining town. If it does not pass, you must re-descend to find another. This is a timed event. If you do not finish in less than one hour, you are on laundry duty for a week. If you do, assay officer will give you your next clue_. The rest of the clue gave the directions where to go and who to meet.

Jack laughed. "Bro, if you don't do this, you are screwed." Matt glared at him. So did Aaron for his language. Jack ignored that. "Mattie, you still bring your laundry home from college every other weekend for mom." Mike roared as well.

Matt glared at Cait. "Why do I think I'm getting set up for a fail so I learn how to do my laundry."

Mike laughed. "Cause maybe you should have three years ago." Cait and Aaron shared a fist bump. Jack and Mike laughed more.

Matt looked at them all. "I'm getting penalized 'cause I like to come home and see my family?"

"No," Aaron smiled. "You're getting challenged to step up and finally learn how to do laundry." The other boys laughed more as Aaron started the eggs. Mike reached into the cupboard and started to pull out plates.

After breakfast, the family pulled out of the beautiful campground with Aaron driving. Cait was in the co-pilot seat and Jack in his perch. He looked around. "I wish we could have enjoyed this one more," he sighed. "It was really good." Cait looked at him. "Mom, the bath house was as spotless as our bathrooms at home."

"We've been pretty lucky so far with the weather Jack," she smiled. "It's bound to happen now and then."

"I know; but it's not fair," Jack frowned. Aaron pulled onto I-80, heading northeast.

"Mother Nature doesn't play favorites Jack; she does her own thing. We have to accept that," Aaron said.

"It still sucks," Jack grumbled under his breath. Aaron and Cait looked at each with a smile. Matt and Mike were fully into the laptop, trying to find any information they could on the upcoming road block.

They didn't have much time. Aaron pulled into Winnemucca and followed Cait's directions to the Nevada Mining Company Park twenty minutes later. It sat on the edge of the city and featured an Old West mining village.

Walking to the park, Cait led the family to a gate to enter. The park attendant handed her a map. Looking at his name badge, she said, "Thank you Jesse." What the rest didn't see was the wink she gave him. The family moved past the gate and studied the map. Following the clue directions, they moved into the Old West town of the late 1800's and found the Assay Office. The clue said the rest had to wait there as Matt took his challenge.

Aaron handed him the map. "Do you know where you're going?"

Matt nodded his head, pointing at a large wooden structure at the top of a hill. "According to the map, that's gotta be it."

"Matt, take the time to study the sample; that clue is in there for a reason. The timed part doesn't start until you start your descent," Aaron advised.

"Thanks dad," he smiled.

"Good luck son," Aaron smiled back. Matt took off.

Mike eyed Cait. "Did you set him up to fail?"

"No," Cait smiled. "It's an Amazing Race road block; he's getting challenged. But we can't do the big payoff things that happen on the show. So dad and I improvise to put the challenge into it," she smiled.

"What about mine in San Antonio," Jack questioned.

Aaron rubbed his head. "That challenge was getting mom to realize you're getting to be a big guy," he smiled. Jack beamed.

Mike put his arm around Cait. "You liked having a little guy around again, didn't you mom?"

"I didn't like the cost; I hated that," Cait said. "But yes, I loved having another little boy around." Jack gave her a heartfelt hug as Mike rubbed her back. Cait rubbed Jack's head. "But like your brothers, you've grown up too fast on me."

Jack smiled at her. "I'll always be your little guy mom." Cait's heart melted with his words.

Matt, dressed in jeans and sweatshirt, reached the structure he had noticed. A man was walking around in a yellow and black safety vest. "Are you the mine superintendent sir?"

The man smiled. "I'm Walt; you've found the right person."

"Hi, I'm Matt." They shook hands.

Walt took him over to a table. "These are your samples son," he smiled.

Matt studied them closely. "Can I pick up one to feel the weight?" Walt smiled and nodded his head. Matt picked up a six ounce one with his left hand and found a ten ounce one. He picked that up with his right hand and tried to feel the difference. He put them down and studied more. Finally, he turned to Walt. "I'm ready."

Walt smiled and led him to the mine shaft. His crew got Matt into all the safety equipment, including a helmet that had a GoPro camera on the top. Walt handed him a small mining hammer. It reminded Matt of the one that Andy used in _The Shawshank Redemption_. "Son, you'll see lots of gold pieces that will catch your eye as you descend. The rock around them is pretty soft. You've got to hammer out a piece. If you don't find the right size, let it drop. There's a basket two hundred feet down. We won't lose it," he smiled. "But if you reach the basket, you can't go further."

"I got it," Matt smiled. "So the descent is up to me?" One of the workers hooking him up to the tether line showed him how to do his own descent.

They got Matt over the opening. "When you start down, the clock starts," Walt smiled. Matt stepped off the platform and loosened the tether rope.

Matt let the tether take him down some feet, letting the light from the opening disappear so that his helmet light could catch the glimpse of the gold pieces. He descended further until the light was all he could use. _Wow, the light really picks up the gold pieces_ he thought, looking around. He let out more tether. _There's got to better ones deeper_ Matt reasoned. And then he looked around. _Oh shit mom, you know I'm semi-claustrophobic; you did this on purpose._ He took a deep, calming, cleansing breath. _But I'm not doing laundry_ he smiled and descended further, taking a glance at his watch. He had noted the time when he started.

His earpiece crackled with Walt's voice. "Son, you do know you've just passed seventy-five feet?"

Matt had a mic he could communicate back to him with. "I didn't know the footage, but I'm alright Walt; part of my plan."

"Go for it son." Matt slowly lowered himself more, looking around. He stopped the tether and looked at a piece that caught his eye. He swung up the mining hammer that was on a strap on his right wrist. The back of his head said, _"Don't drop the fuckin' hammer." "Shuddup,"_ Matt said back. He picked away at the rock and pulled out the gold piece. Looking at it he thought _I dunno; it's close though_. He stuck it in his pocket and went further down the shaft.

Swiveling his head around as he descended, a small piece caught his eye from his light. It glistened brighter than others that he had seen. Matt stopped the tether and peeked at his watch. _Forty-two minutes left_. He picked away at the stone around the piece, starting with a wide circle. Soon the piece gave way and Matt hung on the tether to get the rest of the rock off around the gold piece. _Yahtzee_ he smiled. _Thank you Garcia!_ He pulled the first piece out of his pocket and let it drop. He put the piece he had into his pocket as the first one hit the basket. "Bring me up Walt."

He looked at his watch as they brought him up. _Twenty-three minutes left_. The crew quickly got him to the top and out of the tether. Matt took off running back into the town with his helmet still on. _Damn glad for this run; I was getting cold down there_.

Mike looked up, pacing in front of the Assay Office as Cait, Aaron and Jack sat on a bench. "There he is!" The other three stood up as Matt blew in the door. The rest followed him in.

The Assayer was dressed in a costume of the times. "Howdy son," he smiled. "You got something for me to look at?"

"Yes sir," Matt said, pulling the piece out of his pocket. The Assayer put it on the old fashioned two armed scale. The family held their breath as it swung back and forth. It finally settled. The Assayer looked at it closely. He reached under the counter and handed Matt a yellow and black race clue.

"No laundry duty for you Mattie," Jack shouted excitedly. Matt turned to walk away.

"Son," the Assay Clerk smiled. "Your helmet; with the camera?"

"Oh right," Matt said, taking it off, handing it to him.

The clerk looked at Cait. "The DVD will be waiting in your mailbox when you get home," he winked.

They all walked outside and Matt handed the clue to Jack. "Rip it open bro," he smiled. Jack did and pulled out the clue.

"Route info," he said. He opened it and read further. "Camp tonight in what's known as the 'American Alps'."

###

 **A/N: While there is a gold mining company in Winnemucca, the old West town is a figment of my author's mind to work with my story. Sorry.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Let's see if I can get this story back on schedule. ;)**

Chapter 18

Aaron pulled the coach back onto I-80 as the boys dived into the laptop. Aaron winked at Cait. Sixteen miles past Winnemucca they entered the town of Golconda. Aaron looked around and shook his head. Jack had joined his brothers so it was just the two of them.

Cait looked at him. "I know Dave wasn't on this case; but I've read the files." Aaron looked at her. "Steiner is retiring in September. You know; the Bureau psychological consultant you all don't use." Aaron smiled. "Cruz has offered me the position."

Aaron looked at her, stunned. "You didn't tell me?"

Cait smiled. "Aaron, when he offered me the job seven weeks ago, I sent him a long, and I mean long list of questions to answer. The first one being as a potential witness in any trial and married to you." Aaron looked at her. She smiled. "I like Cruz; but I miss Erin. Mat is an even bigger bureaucrat than her. He ran all my questions up the flag pole at Justice. While I was waiting for answers, I asked him to open the BAU files to let me look them over so I would know exactly what I was walking into." She smiled at her husband. "The first one I wanted to see is what led to Gideon leaving."

Aaron looked at her as he drove through the town. "Not the Adrian Bale case first?"

"Nope," Cait shook her head and then looked at her husband. "Those of us that study this behavior we've already researched that. And for the record," Aaron looked at her, "He's not blamed a damn bit for getting his mind scrambled." Aaron gave her another glance. "He held on too tight to past cases; he couldn't let them go."

"That's very true," Aaron said. "He kept a book of his wins."

"Which ultimately lead to his downfall."

"Doc?"

"Frank Breitkopf used that on him; he got to some of the survivors that Gideon cherished in his book. And he became unsure of himself and screwed you with the college murder case."

Aaron shook his head. "But how do those cases play into your decision?"

"I wanted to know all the past history of what has made this team work from day one; and if I can fit in, given our relationship." She smiled. "Dave and mine as well."

"And…." Aaron asked.

"Cruz released all the files; Garcia sent me an encrypted password file. Aaron what do you think I've been reading on my tablet?"

"Honestly? I thought it was another James Patterson novel. Remind me to never play poker with you," he smiled.

Cait laughed. "You figured that out long ago."

"Well, I know for sure now." He looked at her. "What did Justice tell you?"

"They could handle any objections of conflict of interest between you, Dave and me with no problem." Cait looked at him. "Cruz is pushing really hard for me to accept the job."

"What did you tell him?"

"I'm on vacation with my husband and sons damnit," Cait said in her usual rapid fire voice when she was not happy. "Don't bother me again until we're back home and my husband is back to work."

Aaron laughed. "Has he?"

It was Cait's turn to laugh. "No; I think he realized he pissed me off."

Aaron laughed more. "He got a taste of what dealing with you is going to be in his world."

Cait looked at him. "Aaron, I haven't accepted the job; and when we get home, we have to talk about this at length before I do. I can't travel with the team; and my first responsibility is at home with our sons; not to mention my job at Georgetown. The BAU will come third."

Aaron smiled at her. "When we get home."

The boys all entered the driving area. "You can't believe where we're going," Matt said.

"It's amazing," Mike added.

Jack looked at Aaron. "Are we there yet dad?" Cait roared with laughter at the line every younger kid asked his parents on a road trip.

-00CM00-

A bit later, they passed the exit to the town of Dumphy. Matt noticed the blue sign of a rest stop ahead as well. "The name fits; after my experience in that mine shaft, I need a big one." They all laughed and two miles later, Aaron pulled into the rest stop. Beans was up on her feet, ready to get some exercise.

"I've got Beans," Jack smiled, getting her into her walking harness.

The Hotchner sons, in their usual fashion, rocking the coach, tumbled off. Aaron looked at Cait. "I know we're on vacation; all of us, including me. But I have to ask; are you giving Cruz's job offer some serious consideration? Because Cait, we really need you."

Cait looked at him. "Do I need to send you a Cait totally pissed off email?" Aaron looked at her. Cait got out of her co-pilot seat and kissed him. "When we get home Aaron. Promise."

"Promise," he smiled. "And we'll talk."

"At length," she smiled, rubbing his chin.

The touch football game lasted over twenty minutes in the empty rest stop. Beans, loose from her leash harness, ran with them, tripping Jack and then Matt. Cait and Aaron laughed. They all took the time to drink some water standing outside of the camper. Jack had brought out Beans' water bowl. The family all shared their cold water from the cooler into it. Jack beamed, rubbing her back. "It's sorta cool to have her along on vacation," he smiled.

"Yup bro, it is," Matt smiled, taking another long drink. He looked at Aaron. "But dad, I really want to see this next place."

"Me too," Mike smiled at Cait.

Jack rubbed Beans' back." You ready to roll girl?" Beans happily barked her response with her tail wagging. They all got on the coach with Matt grabbing her water dish, smiling at Jack.

An hour later, with the Ruby Mountains in the distance, Aaron took an exit into Elko. Matt looked at his mother. "We're parking for the night. The mountains are for tomorrow."

"I am getting starting to get hungry," Mike said.

"Me too," Jack added. Aaron just shook his head and followed Cait's directions. They pulled up to the Iron Horse RV Park. The boys looked around and said a collective "Wow."

Aaron backed the coach into the premium lot they had at the back side of the park that included a grassy area. Once they coach was all hooked up, the boys took off for the outdoor pool. Beans nosed around the grassy area while Aaron got the Weber grill that came with the space going. Cait got baked potatoes in the oven and put together a green bean casserole.

She came out with two beers and handed one to Aaron as he pulled out the lawn chairs. He smiled accepting the beer and the cooler cup, sliding the bottle in. Cait did the same with hers and sat down. "I've been thinking," she said.

"Ruh roh," Aaron smiled, doing his best Scooby impersonation.

Cait pointed at him. "Not bad," she broadly smiled. "I like it when you're relaxed."

Aaron smiled more. "I like being relaxed; this trip has been amazing," he said. "Pardon the pun." Cait laughed. "What you thinking Doc?"

"Do the boys really want to explore Salt Lake City?"

"Honestly Cait?" She nodded at him. "I wasn't looking forward to it."

"So what do we do?"

Aaron thought. "I say we get up early tomorrow morning, take the drive through the Ruby Mountains like we planned, and then make a run to Idaho Falls."

Cait thought. "That would give us an extra day in the Tetons and Yellowstone." She thought more. "Will the boys settle for being on the road for seven to eight hours?"

"Let's ask them," Aaron smiled. "Unless, of course, you've got some great Race adventure for them."

"Nope," she smiled. "I think some more of God's magical creations are going to take care of that for a while."

-00CM00-

"Dinner was awesome as usual," Mike smiled, starting to clear plates from the grilled chicken meal. Matt got up to help. The family worked together to get the dishes, table and kitchen cleaned. When they finished, Aaron nodded his sons over to the table. The boys looked to see the road atlas he had laid out. Jack climbed into the booth.

"Here's the scoop guys; after we go through the Ruby Mountains," he said, showing the boys on the map. "We can go into Salt Lake City and explore there."

"What's there," Mike asked.

"The Mormon Tabernacle to start with," Cait said.

"I don't care how you bring 'em, just bring 'em young," Matt joked on the play of words of the Mormon founder Brigham Young.

"Matthew," Cait scolded.

"That's older than I am," Aaron said.

"Or dad," Mike questioned.

"We can bypass Salt Lake City and drive for a day to get to Idaho Falls," he pointed on the map. The boys looked closely.

Mike lit up. "As in Idaho Falls, just west of the Grand Tetons?" Aaron and Cait smiled. "My vote is driving."

"I'm in," Matt smiled. He looked at his dad. "As long as you let me help you out," he smiled.

"What's a Tabernickel anyway," Jack asked.

Cait shook her head. "Tabernacle Jack; it's a huge church."

"Driving," Jack said.

Aaron smiled at Matt. "Deal." He looked around. "But that means we're up early tomorrow morning to get on the road." The boys all nodded their approval. Cait walked to the counter, pulled out the park map, grabbed her cell and dialed.

"Mom," Matt asked. She held a finger in the air to quiet him.

"Yes, this is the Hotchner's in Lot 18 at the Iron Horse; you're pamphlet said the hotel shuttle will pick us up to use the indoor pool?" She listened. "We'll be ready." The boys looked at her. "If we're travelling that far tomorrow, dad and I need a swim as well." The boys still looked perplexed. "The Iron Horse is part of the Hilton Garden complex," she pointed out the front window at the large hotel. "As guests here, the hotel will send over a shuttle van to take us there to use the pool," she smiled. "They'll be here in fifteen minutes." Matt went to the closet and grabbed the bag the boys used in the mornings to shower. The family got their suits in. Aaron let Beans out and watched her so she wouldn't run off.

He opened the door while Beans did her thing. "Everyone grab sweatshirts." The van pulled up to the waiting family as Aaron locked the coach door. Beans went into Aaron and Cait's bedroom and jumped up on the bed to take a long needed quiet nap.

When they returned a couple hours later, Cait surprised the boys with a pan of brownies she had made that afternoon. Aaron pulled out the ice cream bucket. When they finished, Cait chased Jack to get ready for bed. She and Aaron tucked him into their bed. His one try of sleeping up in the loft had failed with him trying to get down the ladder to use the bathroom. Thankfully, he woke up Matt to help him.

With Jack sleeping, the four of them enjoyed some Bailey's, Aaron and Cait's with a touch of Dave's scotch and they played cards. When they finished, Matt smiled at his parents, as Mike got the sofa pulled out. "I've got him." He came out of the bedroom with his sleeping brother in his arms. Cait helped him tuck Jack in.

By eleven, the lights were out in the coach.

###

 **A/N: I promise you, I did not plan this. I was doing my research and noticed the city of Golconda on the route and had to run with it.**

 **The mention of Steiner is from my original "Family" story when Cait helped the team.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Cait shut the alarm off on the bedstand at seven the next morning. She and Aaron got up and went into the bathroom. While Cait showered, Aaron shaved, brushed his teeth and put in his contacts. He slipped out of the bathroom, turned on the light above the kitchen sink and started the coffee maker, smiling at Matt starting to rustle in the sleeping bag.

When he returned to the bathroom, Cait was just getting out of the shower. He looked at her, shaking his head. "You are evergreen," he smiled as he kissed her, putting a towel around her. "Because the sight of you naked will never grow old," he said, pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you," she smiled, kissing his neck. "But it's my turn to see you naked and we've got some driving to do." Aaron shook his bare butt at her getting into the shower as Cait looked in the mirror, brushing her teeth.

She laughed. "That doesn't get old either," she smiled.

"Thank you for not saying its evergreen," Aaron said over the water. Cait roared.

That woke up Beans, sleeping with Jack on the pullout. She stood up on her paws, let out a long yawn and walked up to Jack, nuzzling his chest. When that didn't get him to move, she stuck her cold nose into his face. "Beans," he growled, yawning.

Matt, getting out of the sleeping bag, laughed. "Come on bro, rise and shine. We've got miles to put on. I'll let out Beans; you get Mike up." Jack yawned again as Beans hopped off the bed. He threw the covers off.

Matt opened the door to let Beans out. "Judas Priest," he said under his breath as the chilly air hit him in his boxer's and t-shirt.

"No kidding," Jack added, climbing up the ladder.

By the time Aaron came into the kitchen, dressed for the day, the boys were already in jeans, pouring bowls of cereal their glasses of juice already on the table. Beans was munching away on her breakfast. Aaron looked at them. "Dad, just promise us we get a stop for a lunch break," Matt said.

Mike hooked up his second hearing aid. "Yeah dad," he said. "This won't last us long." Aaron just shook his head, pouring a cup of coffee for himself and one for Cait. Matt dropped four pieces of bread into the toaster.

An hour later, and after using the Iron Horse dumping station for the coach, they were on Nevada State Road 227 to tour the Ruby Mountains. The boys awed at their majestic beauty with Matt videoing the trip through the front window.

When the road started to take them back to I-80, Cait smiled at all of them. "That was just a warm up."

-00CM00-

Nearing Salt Lake City, the saw the Great Salt Lake. Cait snapped a picture on her digital camera out of the table seating area window, looking up from her tablet that she was intensely working on. Aaron knew what she was reading. They entered the city, seeing the Tabernacle from the freeway that loomed over the city scape. "Wow, that is big," Jack noted.

Aaron took the exit to head north on I-15. Mike looked at Cait. "Mom, what did you mean by a warm up?"

"When I was a little younger than you, grandma and grandpa packed up us kids," she smiled, putting her tablet aside. "They took the four of us on a road trip to the Grand Tetons and Yellowstone." She giggled. "We've always joked that's when Jake got conceived. One night, they had a motel room to themselves with us kids in the adjoining room." The two older boys and Aaron laughed. Jack looked at her. "Uncle Jake wasn't born yet. Grandma and grandpa slept one night without their p.j.'s," she smiled. Jack just shook his head. They all laughed a bit more.

"But we had a great trip and the Tetons are spectacular," Cait smiled. "I'm glad you guys are going to get to see them," she said, standing behind Aaron.

"I've been looking forward to them since we left home," Aaron said. Cait rubbed his shoulder.

"Dad, you didn't take trips like this with Uncle Sean and Grandma and Grandpa Hotchner," Jack asked, sitting in his perch. Cait rubbed Aaron's shoulder more.

"No buddy, we didn't."

Jack thought for a second. "That's not right." Matt and Mike had figured out their dad's childhood by the hints that were dropped. Jack was beginning to catch on.

Aaron continued on the freeway. Cait heard some stomachs rumbling for food. As they approached Ogden, Jack pointed at a sign. "Subway," he said smiled. Aaron took the exit, following Cait's directions she had pulled up on her cellphone.

"Sorry buddy," Cait said, pointing as they pulled to the bottom of the exit. "Grocery store with a deli; we load up on sandwich meat to have for the next couple of days."

"We need more bread mom," Mike added.

"And Miracle Whip," Matt noted. "And cheese."

"And maybe some fruit," Jack asked. Aaron pulled the coach into grocery store lot, parking it at the end to not take the regular spaces.

"I think we've got a grocery list," he smiled. Walking to the store, Cait divided up the grocery list. She and Jack headed to the deli section. Aaron grabbed a cart with the other two boys.

"Dad," Matt said. "The beer is getting low."

Aaron smiled at him. "Not in Utah son."

"Right," Matt smiled. They raided the produce section, grabbing a large bag of apples. Matt added a huge bunch of bananas. Mike came back to the cart with an even bigger bag of green grapes. "Good call bro," Matt smiled. Aaron grabbed two ten pound bags of potatoes and a huge yellow onion. Cait already had hamburger thawing in the sink for burgers that night.

They all met back together with Cait and Jack putting in the sandwich meat and as well as meat and cheese to eat with crackers into the cart in the deli section. The boys added four more gallons of milk while Cait put in two cartons of eggs as they went through the dairy section. They headed to the bread aisle. They boys pulled two loaves of bread off the shelf as Cait and Aaron added hamburger and hotdog buns.

Cait looked at them. "Anything else?"

"The ketchup is getting low," Mike noted. They moved to that aisle. Along the way, Cait added a big can of baked beans for the evening meal, plus some other things they had thought about.

Jack snapped his fingers. "A marshmellow bag; and the Hershey bars."

Matt and Mike smiled. "You are good little brother," Mike said. Jack smiled at them.

The boys loaded the stock-up into bags as the clerk ran them through the scanner. Matt eyed the total that came up on the register and looked at Aaron. "It's OK Matt," he smiled. "We can afford it." Jack helped Mike put the bags into the cart and they headed out as Cait took the receipt.

"Really dad," Matt asked.

"Really," Aaron smiled. "We're burning up mom's monthly residual check from Uncle Dave's latest book."

Matt smiled. "You mean the number one book on the NYT Best Seller's Non-Fiction List."

"That would be the one," Aaron proudly said.

Mike pushed the cart through the parking lot as a Schwann's truck pulled in. Aaron looked at Cait. "The ice cream bucket is just about empty." He looked at Cait. "What are the chances of that?"

"Then snag him down and give him a sale he'll love." Aaron went to him. The boys were just finishing putting the groceries away as Aaron entered the coach with two buckets of ice cream.

"I think were set," he smiled, putting them into the freezer. He pointed at Matt to take the driver's seat. Matt smiled, getting in. He expertly pulled the coach onto the freeway with Aaron in the co-pilot seat. They moved north on the freeway.

"Ummm Houston, we have a problem," Jack said, pointing at Beans. She was getting antsy. Mike looked at Cait's now overused road atlas she had on the table.

"Bro, there's a reststop just before Brigham City; it's twenty miles. Make a speed run."

"On it," Matt smiled.

Jack looked at Cait. "Mom, I have a question."

"Shoot Jack," she smiled.

"What's conceived mean?" Aaron swung in the co-pilot seat to look at her.

Cait smiled at Aaron. "Jack it means that a baby was started."

They all could hear his brain working overtime. "This has something to do with no p.j.'s?" The older boys snickered.

"Yes Jack, it does," Cait smiled, rubbing his head. "And when you're old enough to understand all of it, dad and I will explain it to you."

"I'm not old enough yet?"

Cait kissed his head. "No; not in my mom world." Just then her cell rang. She looked at the number and answered it. _Save by the bell_ Mike signed, smiling largely. Cait stuck her tongue out at him as she listened.

"Thank you Nick," she said, with a large smile. "You made our day. We'll be there later today." She listened for few more minutes and then ended the call.

"Mom?" Jack and Mike asked together.

"I made a reservation for tomorrow night in Idaho Falls. I contacted them through their website earlier today to see if we could bump that up a day. When I did, they didn't have any openings for the coach." She smiled. "They just got a cancellation; and it's a great spot. It's ours," she smiled.

"Rock on mom," Mike said, sharing a high five with her. Matt pulled into the reststop. After letting Beans do her thing, they all made some sandwiches for themselves. Cait pulled out the ever present pickle jar and the boys nearly devoured a whole bag of potato chips with dip.

While the boys ran a bit playing with Beans and her Frisbee, Aaron put his arm around Cait and smiled. "You dodged a bullet earlier Doc; nice job."

She laughed. "Mike signed to me 'saved by the bell'."

Aaron laughed as well. "You don't think he's ready for that talk, given what he hears from his older brothers?"

Cait turned serious. "You mean Matt with Lauren?" Aaron smiled. "Aaron, he's just going to turn ten. No; I don't. We can start to explain some things; but the full details?" Cait shook her head. "He's not old enough yet." He looked at her. "Aaron, how long did it take him to get distracted from that conversation?"

He shook his head. "Good point."

"My philosophy with the boys was I laid the foundation when they started to grow that they couldn't be in my bathroom anymore. They questioned it. I told them I was a girl and they were guys. We had different bodies." Aaron nodded his head. "When they asked why I had boobs and they didn't was the start. And I was honest with them." Aaron lightly laughed and yet understood. "So when they started asking in-depth questions such as 'I'm getting this feeling down under that I don't understand', I gave them pointed answers. Jack is physically not there yet."

Aaron smiled. "You wanted them to understand their body; and a woman's." He kissed her. "And you were open and honest enough for them to ask."

"Exactly," Cait smiled.

Aaron kissed her. "You're good Doc," he smiled as they watched the boys and Beans play together. Cait rubbed his back. He smiled at her. "I know Doc; we need to keep rolling." He whistled at the boys and Beans. Matt got on last, looking at his dad. "You're still up to bat," he smiled.

Rolling north on I-15, Cait looked at the other two boys. "I'm sorry; this is the boring part."

Jack smiled at Mike. "Movie time!"

Mike shook his head. "Honestly Jack, I'm worn out on Star Wars, Avengers and Captain America." Jack frowned.

Cait got out of her seat at the booth. "Action and drama; right guys?" They both nodded their heads. Cait went to the drawer below the TV and pulled out a movie. She put it into the DVD player. The Columbia Pictures logo of Lady Liberty appeared on the screen. Mike and Jack shared a look with shrugs as Cait returned to her seat. The title appeared.

" _The Guns of Navarone_ ," Mike questioned.

Cait smiled. "It's grandpa's favorite movie. And if you two watch and give the old time Hollywood story the time to develop, you'll understand why." The boys shrugged again at each other. Yet, as the movie began to play on, the boys began to have total buy in. Aaron even swung in his co-pilot seat to watch it while keeping an eye on the road and Matt.

He looked at Cait. "I haven't seen this in years. It's was one of my favorites as well. I'd sneak out of bed to watch it on late night movie weekends on TV."

They entered Idaho and made a quick beer stock up. Just before Pocatello, Aaron motioned Matt to pull into a reststop. Cait paused the DVD. "Mom," Jack loudly protested, "it's getting to the good part."

Cait laughed. "Why I paused it now," she smiled. "You can watch the good part when we get back on the road." They all tumbled off the coach.

"Whoa," Mike said. "We're not in Kansas anymore Toto." While it wasn't cold, it was cooler than it was at their earlier stop. They stayed for about fifteen minutes and moved on with Aaron driving.

"Thanks dad," Matt smiled. "I sorta wanted to see the end of this DVD." Aaron looked at him. "While I couldn't see all the action, I've been following along," he smiled.

"I noticed," Aaron smiled.

Cait hit the re-start button on the remote as Aaron pulled back onto I-15.

An hour later, they were parked in their campsite with the grill going for hamburgers and hotdogs. Jack pulled Cait's hand to the front of the coach and pointed to the distance. "Mom, where are they" he whispered.

Cait pointed to the northeast. "On the other side of the Continental Divide," she pointed at the Rocky Mountains in the distance." Jack looked at her. "We've got to go up and over them before we see the Tetons."

"Whoa."

###

 **A/N: NYT is the New York Times. Schwann's ice cream is strictly a Midwest US company. I'm playing a bit with writer's prerogative. But I'm not joking: it's the best ice cream made. Period.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Cait and Aaron had no trouble with the boys settling in early. Jack quickly fell asleep on the sleeper sofa after a long swim in the park's heated pool with the whole family. Matt and Mike played some videos games for a bit, but were climbing into bed the same time their parents were. They were anxious for the next day. Aaron kissed Cait as she got in bed. "I am too," he smiled, pulling her close.

They were up and rolling by seven. Cait and Aaron in the bathroom together heard the boys making the morning raid of the dresser and closet for clothes. Aaron came out of their bedroom first to see Matt starting sausages as Mike was putting together the pancake mix. He looked at his oldest sons. "Sorry dad," Mike smiled, "it's a scruffies day for us."

"Why didn't you send me the memo," Aaron asked.

"Cause you'd get in trouble with mom," Jack smiled, sitting at the lunch counter drinking his juice.

Just before they sat down to eat, Cait sent a quick text. Mike eyed her bringing over the first batch of pancakes. "This site runs a very tight ship," she smiled. "They inspect the site before we can leave."

After breakfast, Mike was carrying the bag of Beans' morning dump to the receptacle marked for that as a golf cart with the park logo on the side showed up. "Hi," the man smiled. "Your family inside?"

Mike smiled. "Just knock on the door." Yet, by the time Mike got back, the man was just getting to the door. "Come on in," he smiled, opening the door for him. "Mom; dad; the inspector is here."

He smiled at Cait. "I'm Nick Cait," he said, extending his hand. Cait warmly took it and introduced him to the rest. "I knew you would be great guests." Aaron looked at him. "I've been working here for ten years now; you can tell by the questions guests ask." He smiled at Mike. "And seeing him cleaning up after Beans," he confessed, rubbing her head. "You headed to the Tetons?" They all smiled. "Awesome," he said, reaching into his back pocket. "I brought you a map of how to get around there with your coach and see the best things the Tetons have to offer."

He laid the map on the table and showed Aaron his suggested route around the park. Nick looked at Cait. "And I've got you're booked into our sister resort just east of the Tetons for two nights." He pointed to the map for Aaron. "It's perfect for getting around Yellowstone; just tell the Rangers you need a two day pass."

"And," he said, "My domestic partner Johnny is the GM there. I've already gave him a heads up. He'll drop by tonight to guide you around Yellowstone. And by the way, if you need gas, propane, and sewer plus water dump do it in Swan Lake at the BP station. They have the best rates around."

"You didn't have to do that Nick," Cait said.

"You were awesome on the phone Cait; normally I get my butt chewed that I can't make miracles happen," he smiled with a shrug. "I help out the people that are nice to me." He moved to door. "Have a great time," he smiled.

"Nick wait," Aaron said, pulling out his wallet. Nick shook his head. Aaron pulled out a twenty dollar bill. "Take it, please," he smiled. "A Hotchner family thank you for your kindness."

"Please Nick," Cait added. The boys nodded their heads as well.

"Thank you folks," he smiled, taking the bill. "This is an awesome area; take the time to enjoy it."

"Don't worry Nick," Matt smiled. "We will." He left.

Mike looked at Aaron. "Let's rock and roll. You'll need a sweatshirt," he said. Matt pulled on his UVA one and headed out the door.

Jack looked at Cait. "I'm so excited, I've got to whiz again," he said, running towards the bathroom. Cait laughed.

By the time Aaron got outside wearing the same sweatshirt as Matt, the boys had the coach unhooked from power and water.

They followed Nick's directions and his advice with a stop in Swan Lake. It took forty-five minutes between all the fill-ups and tank dumps. Jack was pacing in the coach. "Jack," Cait asked.

"Mom, I can't wait." Cait smiled.

"Believe me buddy, it'll all be worth the wait," she smiled. Matt bought two cases of beer, water and ice to get the coolers re-stocked. Mike carried the water and ice.

Aaron looked at him. "My contribution from all the money you, mom and Uncle Dave gave me in my trust fund," he smiled. "Don't bitch at me."

Aaron eyed him more. "When did you grow up on me?"

"That's bullshit dad," Mike said. "Uncle Dave slipped both of us three hundred dollars in our checking accounts. He had Garcia hack into them. Ding dong is finally stepping up."

Matt eyed his brother. "And when are you going to man up and pay your part?"

"When we check in tonight at the Fireside Lodge; following Nick's example of passing it forward."

Aaron looked at Matt. "You just got your ass trumped son," he smiled.

Matt laughed as they got the coolers packed up and stored. The family hit the road and went over the Continental Divide.

When Aaron took the turn north onto Highway 191, the Grand Tetons appeared in the distance. Jack in his perch in between Aaron driving and Cait navigating just looked out the front window, speechless. The purple mountain tops of the Grand Tetons beckoned.

"Hello," Mike said, rubbing his brother's shoulders.

Matt stood behind Cait. "That is awesome." Jack beamed. Cait snapped a picture.

Following Nick's directions, Aaron pulled the coach into the parking lot of the Church of Transfiguration. It was a small church on the banks of the Snake River. The altar area was open with glass with a view of the peaks. The family explored around taking pictures, looking at the old time restored trading market on the banks of the river. Jack marveled at the log boats, hooked on ropes that provided a crossing over the flowing river.

They took the time to let Beans out in the grassy area around the parking lot and then headed to the park entrance. Once through the entrance, Aaron made his way to the Jenny Lake Lodge. The outside temp on the coach gauge read nearly 70° on the flat plain that surrounded the peaks. Cait opened windows on both sides of the coach to provide Beans a crosswind of cool air. Mike had his backpack ready with Cait's camera and the video camera. He slipped it on as he got off. The rest of the family joined him, with Aaron locking the coach door.

They walked through the large lobby of the Lodge and headed to the Grand Porch. Pushing the glass doors open, Jack stopped. "Wow," was all he got out. The thirteen peaks of the Grand Tetons appeared to the family. Mike's backpack was soon empty.

After taking video and pictures, the family took the time to look around. Mike had added his dad's binoculars to his pack. Aaron took them to survey the marsh in front of the lake. "Dad," Mike asked.

He pointed at the sign along the porch railing. _Look for moose in the marsh; it's their feeding ground_. Aaron's trained eyes scanned the marsh. "I've got two feeding," he smiled. "They're both males by the size of their rack." He handed Cait the binoculars, giving her landmarks to zero in on them.

"I've got them," she smiled.

Matt, following Aaron's sighting, found them with the naked eye. He grabbed Jack and stood him up on the porch seat railing and pointed them out. Jack followed his finger and spotted them. Mike, looking over their shoulders, found them as well. Cait passed the binoculars to Matt and zoomed in with her camera. Mike looked over her shoulder at the picture she took. "You're good mom," he smiled.

Their spotting attracted a group of Japanese tourists. Cait patiently guided them to see the moose in their native language.

Mike looked at Aaron. "Cut her off with the Rosetta Stone please dad." Aaron roared with laughter.

They left the lodge porch, much to Jack's protest, and followed Nick's map. Since the speed limit on the park roads for posted at 40 mph, Cait let the boys have some meat, crackers and cheese for lunch. She handed Aaron some as well, nibbling on her own.

They stopped several times around Lake Jackson. A Dutch tourist took a great picture of the family with the old Paramount Studios mountain logo that loomed in the background on an island at the southeast end of the lake. Mike eyed Cait. "No Dutch," he smiled coyly.

"German works for them," Cait smiled back.

"Busted," Aaron whispered to his second son, beaming. They kept on, marveling at the animals and birdlife they saw until they reached the north end of Teton Park. Pulling out of the last sightseeing spot, Aaron doubled back on Highway 26 to Moran. They pulled into the Fireside Lodge.

The attendant looked at Aaron. "I noticed the Virginia plates," she smiled. "Are you the Hotchner's?" Aaron nodded with a smile. She smiled back. "Johnny has been waiting for you." Mike, as he promised, paid for the two nights of RV parking. Aaron took the map Sarah gave him and handed it to Cait. She guided him to their lot. While it was a "back-in" lot instead of an easy pull through one, Aaron expertly backed the coach in. When they all got off, they looked around.

Matt smiled. "It's not what you know, but who you know." They had a large, private lot with a Weber grill and a huge firepit in the back corner. A large supply of firewood lay next to it. They settled in for a wonderful night.

Getting ready to unhook and head out for the day the next morning, they heard a knock at the door. Aaron cautiously opened it to see a smiling Nick and another man that had to be Johnny.

"Hey Aaron," Nick smiled. Aaron waved them both in. Nick introduced Johnny to the family.

Johnny laid a map on the table. "Here's what you want to do today. They're my secret spots," he smiled, "that gives you true looks at this wonder of a National Park." Looking at the map, Aaron glanced at him. Johnny smiled. "I know; you want to see the old lady. I'll have you do all the tourist spots tomorrow; get to know the real Yellowstone that we love today." He smiled at the boys. "And keep a sharp eye out for wildlife; moose, bear, elk and beavers in the streams." The boys smiled.

He then held out a set of car keys to Aaron. Aaron looked at him. "I'm letting you use my SUV for the day. It's easier to get around in those spots than the coach." Aaron shook his head. "Please," Johnny smiled. "Nick and I spend our Sundays in Jackson together at our favorite spot. We don't need two vehicles."

"We'll be back around seven to pick it up," Nick smiled. "And if you give us your coach key and trust us, Sarah will swing by before she gets off to let Beans out."

Cait looked at them. "Make it six and you two get a home cooked meal," she smiled. "How does grilled chicken work for you?" The two of them smiled.

The Hotchner family spent an amazing day exploring parts of Yellowstone that most tourists did not see. They saw two majestic waterfalls; vista views of the Park that was breathtaking. And as Johnny predicted, they spent nearly an hour watching a pair of beaver parents with their little ones around their dam they had forged into one of the mountain streams. Jack counted eleven elk, seventeen buffalo, four moose and nine bears along the trip, including a mama bear with three cubs. "That's you mom," Jack smiled, pointing at them.

-00CM00-

When they all finished dinner around the campfire that Matt had going, the partners got up, saying their good byes to the family. They found an envelope taped to the steering wheel of the SUV. They looked at the thoughtful thank you card from the family and marveled at the Ben Franklin they gave them. "I knew they were a good family," Nick smiled.

Being a Sunday night, the Hotchner's spent the rest of evening on Skype with Sean, Leslie, Wyatt and a sleeping Ethan, Jarrod and Maggie, and of course, Uncle Dave.

-00CM00-

True to Johnny's word, the family visited all the tourist spots the next day. They took the Park guided tour of the Fountain Mud Pot area which they all enjoyed. Yet Jack was getting antsy. Cait winked at Aaron. "Buddy," he smiled, "the next stop is for you." Cait got a text from Johnny. _Next one in 63 minutes_. She showed it to Aaron. "Let's roll guys," he smiled.

Aaron pulled into the lot of the Old Faithful Lodge. They all gathered around the viewing area the NPS had built for tourists. Matt standing to take pictures of the old wooden lodge, felt a rumbling under his feet. "I think it's just about that time," he smiled at Jack. The Old Faithful Geyser didn't disappoint with Mike videoing it all.

"That was so cool," Jack gushed. "Can we watch it again?"

"Bro, that'll be another hour away," Matt said.

Cait nodded to the Lodge. "Let's explore," she smiled. "And do it one more time."

Aaron smiled at Mike, who nodded his head in acceptance. They found an ice cream parlor in the Lodge and picked out flavors of cones. They sat on the second floor deck of the lodge, eating their ice cream cones as Old Faithful did her thing again.

"Awesome," Jack smiled. The other two boys were enjoying Old Faithful's show as well.

Aaron put his arm around Cait's hip and kissed her temple. She looked at him. "Thanks again for pushing for this trip."

###

 **A/N: A lot of this chapter is part of my experience on a guided tour through a railroad trip my dad and I took seven years ago. The day seeing the unseen regions of the Park are what we learned about from our guide.**

 **Reader test: A Ben Franklin is?**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Harriet is our latest reader challenge winner! Your check is in the mail. ;)**

Chapter 21

The five Hotchner's in their lawn chairs sat around the firepit with the logs beginning to die out in their campground near Cody, Wyoming. Jack was curled up in Cait's lap, happily sated from another wonderful dinner and campfire s'mores for dessert. Aaron and Cait were enjoying a Scotch and Bailey's. "Ya know what," Jack said. "This was a great day."

"Yup, bro," Matt smiled. "One of the best."

Mike chimed in. "I can honestly say I've enjoyed every day so far. It's been great," he smiled. Aaron and Cait smiled at him.

"Yup bro," Jack intoned. "We've had a rolling home away from home that's awesome. We've ate really good, got to the ranch and seen some amazing stuff." He rubbed Beans' head. "And had Beans along."

Matt pointed at his parents, nodding at Jack. "When did he grow up and become the philosopher?" Mike softly laughed.

"When he's in a half food coma," Aaron smiled.

"And getting way too tired," Cait added. "Shower time for you," she nudged Jack.

"Good luck with that," Matt smiled.

Aaron pulled Jack out of Cait's lap. He looked at the older boys. "We'll make sure the fire is out dad," Mike said.

"Thanks guys," Aaron smiled.

An hour later, Jack was conked on the pullout sofa. The older boys put in a video game, looking at their parents heading to their bedroom. Aaron shook his head with a smile. "Don't worry about Jack boys; he's conked. Just don't stay up too late." They shared their goodnights.

Matt handed one of the controls to Mike. He took it and looked at his brother. "Did you notice?" Matt shook his head. "Mom had the atlas with her; they're plotting again," he smiled.

"Bring it on," Matt said, hitting 'start' on the game.

In their bedroom, Aaron looked at Cait, pointing to the atlas. "What's up?"

She smiled at him. "Aaron, I have full buy-in on you spending a week at home. I know you've got some projects you'd like to do. But tomorrow is the fifteenth; that leaves us twelve days to get home; and a lot of country to cross."

"Which we could do in two and a half days from here if we pushed," he said back. "We've got the time Cait." He smiled at her. "What do you have in mind?"

They sat down on the bed together with the atlas as Cait laid out her final plan. When she finished, Aaron looked at her and gave her a kiss. "I think you should be an author," he smiled. Cait looked at him. "The first chapter ties into the last."

-00CM00-

The next morning, instead of heading east, as the older boys anticipated, they headed north into Montana. Two hours later, they were looking around the Custer National Battlefield where the Lakota Sioux and Cheyenne tribes of Native Americans took their stand against George Armstrong Custer.

When they got back on the coach, with Beans getting her relief and run in, Aaron pointed at Matt to take the wheel. "Head back south on I-90." Less than fifty miles later, I-90 started heading east.

Four hours later, with one stop in between for the boys and Beans to run, they all smiled at the welcome neon sign of a Circle K campground just west of Spearfish, South Dakota. They all enjoyed a late afternoon swim in the campground's pool and a wonderful dinner of ribeye steaks that Jarrod had secretly stocked in the freezer.

-00CM00-

Mike and Jack woke up the next morning with Beans rousting them out of bed to be let out and get her breakfast. Jack let Beans out as Mike crawled out of the sleeping bag on the air mattress and hit the button to start the coffee pot. He and Jack both spotted the yellow and black envelope lying on the lunch counter. Mike whistled to get Matt up. He stuck his head out from the upper berth. Jack waved the envelope at him as Mike put in his hearing aids. Matt rolled over, put on his glasses, got out of bed and came down the ladder.

"Open it up bro," Matt smiled at Jack, scratching the hair on his chest, pulling on his white t-shirt.

Jack looked around. "Mom and dad aren't up yet?"

Matt looked at Mike. "Did they have a late night?"

"Hello Matt," Mike said. "I don't hear a thing with my hearing aids out."

Jack ripped the envelope open and pulled out the clue. "It's a Road Block," he smiled.

Matt looked at Mike. "Which is all you brother; you're the only one that hasn't done a road block." Jack handed Mike the clue.

He opened it. "Who's ready for a clean-up job?" Mike opened the next layer of the clue and read further. "Your challenge starts at 6 am tomorrow morning." Mike shook his head. "Guess I'll just have to wait until then."

Matt smiled. "Whatever it is, it's happening damn early tomorrow morning."

"You can do it Mike," Jack confidently smiled.

-00CM00-

After a lazy morning, it was a short driving day on I-90. They went past Sturgis and Aaron noticed all the signs along the freeway for the 75th annual motorcycle rally the city would be hosting in a couple of weeks. "Glad we missed that traffic," Aaron noted from the co-pilot seat. Less than an hour later, it was stock-up day in Rapid City. The family racked up nearly four hundred dollar worth of items at the Sam's Club.

Aaron shook his head at Cait as the boys got it stored on the coach. Cait was breaking down another twenty pounds of hamburger to get in the freezer. She kissed him. "Welcome to my world," she smiled. "I do this once a month at home." They then found a gas station to fill up the coach with gas and propane.

Aaron signed off on the bill, handing the receipt to Cait. "And there's a nearly four hundred dollar hit as well."

Cait smiled. "The Sam's run came out of our monthly household budget." Aaron looked at her. "I told you," she said. "This one is from Dave's residuals," she smiled, sticking the receipt into her pocket.

They pulled into the next Circle K campground a little before two in the afternoon and settled in taking showers and getting loads of laundry done. "It's gotta be an early night," Aaron smiled.

"Thanks for the reminder dad," Mike groused.

-00CM00-

Aaron and Cait were up by five and got the boys moving. "What about breakfast," Jack asked.

"After Mike's Road Block buddy," Aaron answered. They were on the road less than thirty minutes later with everyone getting their contacts in, brushing their teeth and getting dressed. It was a scruffy start for the Hotchner men.

The boys all spotted Mount Rushmore as they pulled closer. Aaron pulled the coach into the reserved parking lot of the Park Service at the side of the mountain at ten minutes to six. A NPS Ranger waved at them.

They all got off wearing sweatshirts, jeans and tennis shoes for the morning chill. "Good morning Agent Hotchner, he said, offering his hand. "I'm Jeff Baker," the ranger smiled.

Aaron took his hand. "It's Aaron," he smiled, "who's on vacation with his family." He introduced them all.

Ranger Baker greeted then all. "Who's doing the road block," Jeff asked.

"I am," Mike answered, half yawning. Jeff opened up his coat and handed Mike a yellow and black envelope. Mike ripped it open with Matt looking over his shoulder and Jack standing near. Aaron eyed Cait as Mike read. _President Jefferson needs his right eye cleaned out. Descend with the park ranger to take care of the job._

He looked at the Ranger and then his parents. Aaron noted that some of the blood had drained from his face. "You do know that I'm deathly afraid of open heights," he said looking around.

"Mike," Jeff said. "It's only a sixty foot drop."

"On an open mountain face," Mike shot back.

"Actually, a President's face," Matt said. Mike burned a look at him. "Mike, I'm semi-claustrophobic; I don't like tight spaces."

"Why he doesn't use his closet," Cait mumbled. Jack giggled.

Matt ignored her. "And going underground is not my favorite thing in the world either."

"That's why you were so hyper when we doing the Lost City," Jack asked.

"Yeah Jack," Matt answered absently. "Mike, I went down that gold mine shaft; you can do this."

"Mike," Jeff said, looking into his eyes. "My team and I do this every morning with one of the four presidents; for over thirty years now. We haven't had a single accident and check our equipment every day. And we're doing Jefferson; he's shielded from the wind by President Washington. We'll be up and down in twenty minutes or less. The park opens at seven; we've got to have it done by then."

"Son," Aaron said. "You've face challenges all your life and rose to each of them," he proudly smiled. "Conquer one more."

He looked at his mother and then Aaron. "She put you up to this, didn't she?"

Aaron shook his head. "Nope; she's more nervous about this than you. But your mother has guided you through those challenges you faced early in your life. This one is on me." He looked at Mike. "I get to be the one to challenge you this time," he said and paused. "And the one to enjoy your triumph over it."

"Mike, dad was there with me when I got hooked up at Sea World," Jack encouraged.

"Michael," Cait said, looking him in the eye. "Remember our motto." Matt smiled.

Mike shook his head and looked at the Ranger. "Let's move before I have a chance to think more." Cait handed Aaron the video camera and he and Mike got in the Park Service truck with Baker.

Twenty minutes later, he, Baker and two other rangers were standing at the take off point for the ranger's descent that could not be seen by tourists. Aaron watched closely as Baker double checked Mike's rigging for the rope descent. Mike's back was turned the entire time to the face of the cliff, looking at the steep hill the truck had ascended. A ranger re-adjusted Mike's helmet, attaching a GoPro camera. "You can do this Mike," he smiled.

"Do it son," Aaron smiled.

Mike shook his head. "Come on Jeff; let's get this over with." Jeff turned him around to look out across the plain of South Dakota. "Oh holy shit; we're up that high."

Jeff looked at him. "Piece of cake Mike," he smiled. "Let's move." Jeff slightly pushed his back. Mike paused for a second and then took his first step.

Cait was nervously watching through Aaron's binoculars as she saw Mike and Jeff approach Jefferson's hairline. Matt pointed to Jack. "They look like ants," Jack said. Cait took down the binoculars and glared at him. "Sorry mom," Jack mumbled as Cait put the binoculars back to her eyes.

Matt rubbed his back and leaned down. "It's OK bro."

Jeff sent the ropes over and looked at Mike. "The first step down is the hardest. Once you feel the support of the harness, you'll relax."

"Yeah right," Mike said. "I'm ready to shit my pants." Jeff laughed. Yet, Mike followed him.

While Mike and Jeff were making their decent, Dave and were making a pre-dawn raid on car repair garage of their targeted unsub. Morgan, Reid and JJ were simultaneously raiding his home on the large piece of property.

A FBI SWAT team member crashed the door open on the garage and Dave rushed in. Emily was on his heels, looking around. "Three o'clock," Emily shouted, diving to the ground to miss the unsub's first shot. However in rising from his position, he gave Dave the perfect target. Dave's precision shot from his .45 didn't miss.

At the same time, Jeff gave Mike the honors of clearing the newly started bird's nest in Jefferson's eye. Mike beamed at him, hanging on the rope as he handed the nest to Jeff, who stuck in his pocket.

"Morgan; it's Rossi," crackled in Derek's earpiece. "Suspect is down." Emily reached down to check the unsub's carotid artery. After a few seconds, she shook her head. "Kramer is dead Morgan."

Five minutes later, Dave and Emily walked out of the garage as Morgan, JJ and Reid ran to them. Dave looked at his watch. "You got a hot date Big Dog," Morgan asked.

Dave smiled. "Nope Derek; just thinking about a certain special young man cleaning up President Jefferson," he smiled, moving to the SUV. The rest of team just looked at each other, clearly confused.

Mike came over the top of Jefferson's hair as Cait let out a sigh of relief. "He did it!" Jack said, jumping up and down. Matt kissed Cait's cheek.

Aaron had the video camera running again as the other two rangers got Jeff and Mike back to their safe zone. Mike stopped. "Veni; vidi; vici," he shouted, raising his arms in the air. Aaron proudly smiled behind the camera.

-00CM00-

The family was settling into their campground spot in the small South Dakota town of Quinn, four miles off I-90 that Jeff Baker had suggested. "My in-laws run it," he had smiled.

Cait was prepping the family's dinner while the rest were outside. Her cell phone pinged with a text message. She picked it up and read the message. _My Skype name is MeowKitty; be there at seven your time. PG_ Cait smiled.

Cait had her laptop open at the appointed hour with the family gathered around the lunch counter of the couch. It pinged with a video request that Cait accepted. Garcia appeared on the laptop. "Hi all," she smiled. They shared greetings. "Fam, please hang on as I make some magic happen in three, two, one…." she said, pushing a button.

The team appeared on the jet for a three way conversation. Dave was sitting with JJ on one side of the four top of seats as Emily sat on the opposite side with Reid. Morgan stood behind Emily with them all smiling.

Dave took one look into the laptop sitting on the counter of the jet to get the whole team into the picture. "Michael, you look like you've had one beer too many," he slightly laughed.

"More like two, Uncle Dave," he hiccupped. "I got the shit scared out of me this morning," he happily smiled, still a bit under the influence.

Jack giggled as well. "He'll be sawing logs later, Uncle Dave." Dave laughed.

"Whoa; wait," Mike said. "I'm not that far gone. How did you know Uncle Dave since you were out on a case?"

The team all snickered, now knowing what Dave was talking about earlier. "Michael, I might have touched on some contacts to make that Road Block of yours happen." Aaron and Cait smiled at each other.

"You rock Uncle Dave," Jack beamed.

"Thank you Champino," Dave smiled back with his Cheshire look.

"Yeah Uncle Dave, thanks a helluva lot," Mike said.

The family of Hotchner's and the team roared with laughter; and then caught up.

###

 **A/N: Do I really need to translate the Latin phrase?**

 **Sorry; Mike's Road Block is a figment of my imagination.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Even with their early bedtime the night before from their early start that morning, the boys slept in. Mike was still snoring a storm on the air mattress. Cait and Aaron took advantage of the time, sharing an intimate love making session as the sun started to creep up and then fell back asleep with Cait lying on Aaron's chest.

Around seven, they woke to hear Beans roust Jack out of bed. They dozed a bit, while waiting to hear if Jack would get the rest up. When things quieted to Beans crunching her breakfast, they conked back out.

An hour later, they got up and did their usual in the bathroom. Aaron, finishing first as always, went into the kitchen and started the coffee maker. He kicked the air mattress. Mike rolled over and looked at him, rubbing his eyes. _Mom has the Advil bottle ready_ , he signed with a smile.

 _The hell with that_ , Mike signed back. _I just need water and get the fuzz off my teeth_. Aaron laughed, pulling a water bottle out of the fridge, tossing it to Mike.

By nine, Team Hotchner was a working machine in the kitchen making a huge breakfast of scramble eggs, bacon and the boy's favorite: English muffins instead of toast. Cait sadly shook her head at Aaron. "There's another dozen and half eggs gone," she said, getting them cooked.

Aaron kissed her. "We've got growing boys mom," he smiled.

They sat around the table together eating. Matt looked at Aaron. "So what's up today?"

"We've got to cover some ground," Aaron said, shoveling in some eggs. "We've got a week to get home." He looked around. "Actually, it's traveling the next three days." He didn't see any objections on the boy's faces. Aaron smiled at Cait and sent a silent message. _They're ready to get home as well_. Cait smiled with a nod.

-00CM00-

And the Hotchner family traveled. They put in a nine hour day crossing the rest of South Dakota, as well as the state of Minnesota. They made their usual stops but pushed a bit. The boys were troopers, keeping themselves entertained, with Matt and Aaron switching off driving. Their reward was dinner that night at a McDonald's along I-90. Jack looked around the large table the family shared. "Hey," he said. "This is the first time we've ate out this entire trip." They settled into their campground, once again along the banks of the Mississippi River just outside of LaCrosse, Wisconsin.

"The Mississippi River is that long," Jack asked. Cait and Aaron smiled as Mike pulled up a map of the river on his laptop. They boys pointed to where they camped around Vicksburg and where they were now. Jack looked. "Holy buckets; I guess it is,"

Matt rubbed his head. "It is pretty cool bro," he smiled. "That's why she's called the Mighty Miss."

-00CM00-

The Hotchner's continued east on I-90 for two hours and then pulled into Madison, the State Capitol of Wisconsin. Cait had found a wonderful map online of bike tour of the University of Wisconsin campus, situated on the south end of Lake Mendota. Matt looked around. "Too bad they don't have a baseball program here anymore. I would've gone here is a heartbeat," he smiled. They all agreed it was a beautiful campus.

Cait and Aaron looked at the boys. "Ready to make some miles now," Aaron asked.

"Let's roll," Jack smiled, pulling off his bike helmet. An hour later they entered Illinois going south on I-39 to miss going through Chicago. South of Peoria, they started to head east by southeast on I-74. They found a great campground near the Illinois/Indiana state border. Everyone pitched to help the couple loads of laundry that night except Mike, complaining of an ear ache. Cait got him some Advil and put a drop of medication in his ear that he had been prescribed.

She rubbed his shoulder. "You get towel folding patrol when we get back." Mike smiled.

After sleeping in and another huge breakfast they leisurely made their way across the state of Indiana. I-76 linked up with I-70 in Indianapolis that took them into Ohio. They got into the eastern half of Ohio when Aaron pointed at Matt to take I-77 north off of I-70. Matt looked at his dad, following his directions. Mike, standing behind his dad smiled, noticing the green mileage sign of the freeway. "We're going to Canton," he smiled.

"Mike," Jack questioned, sitting in his spot.

"The Pro Football Hall of Fame," Mike smiled at his brother.

"Really," Jack excitedly questioned. Mike smiled at him. "Too cool," Jack smiled. Aaron turned and winked at Cait standing behind Matt. They both smiled.

-00CM00-

The next morning, Cait rolled over and laid her head on Aaron's chest. He softly woke up and pulled her close. "Listen," she said.

Aaron did and shook his head. "Doc, you gotta admit, that rabbit foot of yours in your back pocket has been amazing. The day we have something planned indoors, it's raining."

Cait kissed him. "It's not my rabbit foot Aaron." He looked at her. "I only use that playing cards," she smiled. "We both know who has blessed this trip."

Aaron smiled as well. "It'll feel good to be in our home church again on Sunday."

Cait looked at him. "You starting to get antsy to get home as well?"

"I'll admit I am; slightly," he smiled, kissing her again. "But I'm looking forward to what we have planned our final few days on the road."

They took their showers with the boys making a pancake breakfast when they finished. Mike and Matt quickly showered as well as they pulled into the parking lot of the Hall of Fame a little before eleven that morning. Matt got Beans to take a quick run outside. Cait dried her off, Aaron locked the door and they all dashed through the rain to enter in.

The boys spent nearly four hours exploring every nook of the building, completely enjoying themselves. Cait and Aaron did as well.

Getting back on the coach with it still raining, Matt took Beans for another quick walk for her own "water" to the grass around the parking lot. When he got back on, Aaron grabbed the towel to dry her off again. Jack looked at Mike. "I could use some juice before we head out."

Mike opened the cupboard to get a glass. "What do we have here?" He pulled out a yellow and black yellow with a huge smile. Jack and Matt smiled as well. Cait looked at Aaron as Mike handed her the clue. "Paybacks are a bitch," he snarked with a large smile.

Cait shook her head and opened it. Aaron joined her, putting the towel over one of the lunch counter chairs. Cait pulled it out and handed it to Aaron. "You've received an email with a video for your next clue."

Cait winked at Aaron. "You game?"

"Bring it," he smiled. Cait opened her laptop and found the video. She hit the play button. _Hi Cait and Aaron; Phil here again_ , Phil Keogan smiled. _You two need some payback from your sons. Proceed to Cedar Point outside of Cleveland. Upon arriving, go to guest services that will have your passes to the park. Once inside, you two must ride Millennium Force, the world's tallest and rated best steel roller coaster. The rest of the email will explain the rest. Travel safe,_ he smiled. The video ended.

Mike looked at them. "You two aren't the only ones that can make some phone calls."

"Yupppppp," Matt said, sharing a high five with Jack.

Cait looked at Mike. "So much for the ear ache the other night?"

"I might have done some snooping around to find the clue paper," he confessed with a smile.

Aaron looked around. "Then I have to find a campground in between here and there while mom starts dinner." He sat down to the laptop. Mike moved into the kitchen to help Cait.

Matt smiled at Aaron. "You're missing part of your clue," he pointed at the email.

Aaron read. "Damnit Dave," he muttered. Cait looked at him. "He's got the campground rented with a shady space to keep the coach a bit cooler for Beans; and arranged a ride for us to Cedar Point."

Cait show her head. "Are you really surprised Aaron?"

He shook his head, smiling. "Not really Doc." He kept reading. "But we're putting on some miles tonight. Cedar Point is in Sandusky."

Less than an hour later, they were on the road with Cait's chicken tetrazzini baking in the oven. The rain continued to fall. They went north on I-77 through Akron and stopped in Hudson, Ohio to fuel up the coach. A few miles north, they went west on the Ohio Turnpike. An hour later they got off the Turnpike on Highway 4, went a bit east on the four lane Highway Two and made their way to Columbus Park on the shores of Lake Erie. There was one rest stop along the way. Matt, who already ate dinner, switched with Aaron so he could. Cait ate with him. Parked in the campground that Dave chose for them, they enjoyed a family movie night with Aaron making popcorn as the rain started to subside.

-00CM00—

The family watched the local news while having their breakfast, sleeping in a bit after their whirlwind night. "It's make your own breakfast today," Cait said. They enjoyed oatmeal, cereal, fruit, more English muffins and the box of donuts that Cait had picked up yesterday when they stopped for gas.

Aaron started to lock the coach door as Cait stopped Mike. "Let me double check that backpack of yours." Jack rolled his eyes at Aaron.

Aaron put the keys in the pocket of his cargo shorts. "Doc, you've checked it twice; let's go," he motioned to the waiting van. The driver pulled the side door open for the family. Columbus Park was at the southeast end of a narrow peninsula that fingered into Lake Erie. The van driver was all business as he drove northwest up the peninsula. "I miss Anton," Jack whispered to Cait.

"So do I," she whispered back.

He pulled to the park entrance and turned to look at the family. He handed Aaron a business card. "Call me when you're ready for your pick-up. I'll need a forty-five minute notice to meet you back here." Jack frowned at Cait as Mike opened the side door. They all got out and Matt slammed the door shut. The driver took off.

Matt looked at Aaron. "You tip him more than five dollars I'll kick your butt."

"Don't worry," Aaron said.

Cait looked around. "There's the guest relations ticket office," she pointed. Matt looked at her. "Yes, I'm trying to get all your tempers in check. When have we, as a family, let one person ruin our day together?"

Jack smiled. "You're the bomb mom."

Cait rubbed his back. "You ready to do this?"

He grinned back. "More than ready."

Mike looked at Aaron and Matt as he started to walk to join Cait and Jack. "When are you two finally going to learn that you never mess with the mom and squirt team," he smiled. "The Avengers have nothing on them."

Aaron looked at Matt. "He's got a point," he smiled. They joined the rest of the family.

As usual, Dave had tripped them out. They not only had park passes, they received express ones to get them to the front of every ride line. And a one hundred dollar gift card as well for food, drinks and souvenirs.

Cait just shook her head at Aaron as she handed out the express pass badges to everyone. They entered the park with Cait pulling the map open. The boys looked around and Matt nudged Mike after looking over her shoulder at the map. "Hey mom, I think that's Millennium Force," he pointed to farthest edge of the park. The blue rail of the ride loomed over the edge of the park. Matt winked at Mike.

###

 **A/N: Anton was a driver from Dave's limo service in** _ **Family Vacations**_ **.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I told all of you at the top that this story required me doing a lot of research. I must say, watching videos of the rides at Cedar Point was the highlight of my research. I've so gotta go there.**

Chapter 23

They walked around a bit, with Jack pulling Matt's hand to stop. Mike noticed as well and stopped to re-join them. "Matt, this isn't much of a Race challenge. Dad is totally into coasters; so is mom."

The older boys shared a look and smile. "Jack," Matt said. "Mom can do coasters….."

"But mom doesn't like open heights like me," Mike added.

Jack looked off again at the ride. "Paybacks are a…..." he smiled.

The older two smiled. "Yup, they are," Mike smiled.

Cait and Aaron, always vigilant on keeping an eye on the boys in large public areas, stopped and looked back. Aaron immediately profiled their exchange and looked at Cait. "You up to it Doc," he asked.

Cait smiled. "If Mike can do his, I can I do this," she smiled, rubbing Aaron's back. "Just don't let them know that I'm shaking in shoes," she whispered.

"Your secret is safe with me," he whispered, kissing her temple. The boys caught up and they did a family consult. Cedar Creek Mine Ride, one of the world's biggest wooden roller coasters was the first choice. It also seated three across, six in a car so the family could ride together in one car. Since it was a Wednesday, the wait for the ride was only ten minutes by the digital sign at the entrance. Aaron stuck his express pass in his pocket and the rest followed as they got in line.

Entering the area to get on the ride, a park staff member re-checked Jack on the height requirement for the ride. Sarah smiled as he passed. "I'm four foot three now," he smiled at her.

Sarah looked at them. "You want to ride as a family," she asked.

Cait smiled. "Please." She and her co-workers got them in the car and set the safety latches. Jack rode with Aaron and Cait. The boys were behind them in the same car.

They got off the long ride and Jack looked around at the rest. "We're definitely doing that again."

Mike stuck out his fist. "Word bro," he smiled. Jack gave it back.

Matt looked at his mother. "Now or later," he asked with his devilish grin. All of the big coasters rides were on or near the lake front.

"Now," Cait emphatically said. She smiled at her sons. "I meet my challenges head on." Matt just shook his head at Aaron. He laughed.

They headed to the ride. Cait swallowed a bit, looking at the quick lift that got the ride to the top. Mike pulled the map out of her hands. "It says here that Millennium Force uses cables instead of the usual chain to get you to the top of the first hill." Cait gave him the Hotchner glare. "It's quicker," he smiled.

They got to the line and Matt pulled out his express pass, as well as the yellow and black Race clue. The attendant smiled.

"It's just them," Matt pointed at his parents. "But could my brothers and I watch from up there?"

"Sure," the kid with the name badge Micah smiled. He pulled out his two way radio. The family headed up the express entrance as the train of cars pulled out.

Another park attendant, wearing the name badge of Jasmine met them at the top and pulled the family to the side of the loading deck. She smiled. "So mom and dad are doing the riding," she smiled.

"Yup, they are," Jack smiled.

The second train of cars that were on the track pulled in. The riders exited off to the left, buzzing with excitement. Jasmine smiled. "You two get the front seats," she smiled, walking to the car.

Aaron and Cait followed her. "Holy shit bro," Mike said, looking at Matt. "That will up mom's shittin' kittens quotient."

Matt smiled his devilish one again. "Paybacks are…."

"Yup," Mike smiled.

Cait and Aaron got in the front car and Jasmine got them safely buckled in. Aaron looked at Cait. "You can do this," he smiled, noticing Cait's death grip on the handrail.

"Just keep telling me that OK?" Aaron kissed her cheek and the ride pulled out. Aaron peeked at her. "No fair shutting your eyes Cait."

Cait's eyes flew open. "I thought you were on my side," she said, looking at him. Her eyes got wider as the car neared the apex. All she could see was Lake Erie. The car went over the top and started careening down the nearly vertically decline. "Ohhhhh shitttttttt," Cait said. Aaron laughed.

Once past the initial high point and drop, Cait enjoyed the ride as much as Aaron. Jasmine smiled as they got out of the car once it stopped in the loading zone. "The DVD of your ride will be at guest services in an hour."

"DVD," Cait asked.

She smiled, pulling off the GoPro from the front hull of the car. "Some profiler you are," Aaron smiled.

Cait shook her head as they walked up to the boys. "How was it mom," Jack asked.

"Piece of cake," she smiled. "And a great ride."

Matt eyed Aaron. "She's a trooper," he smiled. "But you and I already know that."

Matt thought back to the god awful night before Cait had her hip surgery. "Yup, she is dad," he smiled.

"So can we go," Jack asked with anticipation.

Jasmine walked up to them. "I'll get you on the next one," she smiled. "But Aaron, you need to ride with Jack." He nodded his head, smiling.

"What about you mom," Mike asked.

"I'll be here with the backpack," she smiled.

The next train pulled in and the passengers exited. Jasmine got Aaron and Jack in the seats behind Matt and Mike sitting in the front. She took the time to buckle the added safety feature of a lap belt around Jack before dropping the shoulder safety harness around the four in the car. She doubled checked the harnesses to make sure they were locked. After getting thumbs up from the rest of her ride crew, she sent the train up the hill.

Aaron looked at Jack as they ascended. He was looking around, totally relaxed. As they neared the top, Aaron pointed. "Look at the lake buddy."

"Awesome dad," he smiled.

The train pulled in two minutes later. Jack already had his lap belt unbuckled and clamored out with the other three. "We're definitely doing that again," Jack proclaimed.

"Give me a few on that one bro," Mike said, shaking his head. Cait laughed.

They took the time to really look over the map and decided as a family that other than the coasters, the park didn't have a lot to offer. They rode some of the others and then decided on getting a bite to eat. Their light breakfast was beginning to wear off. "But don't go overboard," Cait warned, as they got in line. "I've got pork chops out for dinner."

"With picnic fries," Jack excitedly asked.

Matt looked at Cait. "You peel, I'll cut," he winked.

"Game on," she smiled at her sons.

Matt and Mike grabbed the trays of food as Aaron took the receipt and looked at the total left from Dave's gift card. He looked at Cait and smiled. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

She smiled as they walked out the door to the tables underneath a shaded area. The boys were already sitting down, grabbing their food. She and Aaron looked at the line going in and noticed a family. Like them, they had three sons, the youngest a little older than Jack. But the other two were barely teenagers. And the father was looking in his wallet with concern.

Aaron handed the card to Cait. "You do it," he smiled and walked to the table the boys had selected.

"Where's mom going," Matt asked, taking a drink of his soda.

"To pass it on," Aaron smiled. "There's over sixty dollars left on Uncle Dave's gift card that we don't need." Jack looked at him. "Jack, we received a gift of kindness from Uncle Dave. We pass that gift on." The boys watched as the parents' faces light up with appreciation as Cait handed them the gift card. Jack and his brothers shared smiles.

Cait came back to the table and sat down, accepting her hot dog that Matt handed her. "And," Mike asked.

"They're from Toronto; they scrimped and saved for two years to bring their boys here."

Matt proudly smiled at Aaron. "Nailed that profile dad."

When they finished their lunch, they walked around the park a bit to let their stomachs settle with the food, then hit the coasters again. After taking another break from the sun, they decided to make the loop of coasters one more time. Aaron looked at the boys. "Can I call our horrible ride?" They all nodded their head.

Cait and Mike sat together on their last ride. They both tackled Millennium Force together.

Standing outside the Guest Services entrance an hour later, the van finally pulled up. They all climbed in. "What happened to the forty-five minutes," Matt asked.

"You interrupted my break," the driver said. The Hotchner's looked at each other. The driver drove in silence once again.

Parking in front of the coach, the driver hopped out to open the door. Mike already had it open. Before he could say anything, Cait simply said "Michael." He got the message and kept his mouth shut.

Aaron got off last, handing the driver a five dollar bill. He looked at the tip and then Aaron. "The business card you gave us has a website on it. I guarantee you we'll complain about your total lack of customer service abilities."

-00CM00-

Sitting around the campfire that night, Matt looked at his parent's. "What's up tomorrow?"

Aaron shook his head. "Uncle Dave's little excursion took us west, instead of east. Mom was able to change our reservation we had for tonight to tomorrow night. But….."

"Another travel day," Jack asked, sitting in Cait's lap, eating his s'more.

"Sorry buddy," Cait said, rubbing his head.

"It won't be as long," Aaron said. "It's about four and a half hours driving time. We can take our time."

-00CM00-

By ten the next morning, the boys were singing _On the Road Again_. Cait smiled at Aaron driving. Aaron got the coach back onto the I-80 turnpike and headed east. An hour later, they started heading southeast on the same turnpike but now numbered I-76. Two toll areas later and entering western Pennsylvania, they found a spot to get off in Homewood as the tollway turned into regular freeway. The sleepy town provided a gas station for fuel and propane and they fueled up both tanks. The clerk at the counter happily gave them directions to the local city park near-by.

They spent an hour playing tag football with Beans happily barking, running in between them all. She flew in front of Aaron, sending him careening to the ground. Cait ran up. "You OK?"

He smiled, lying on his back, tossing her the football. "My pride is wounded," he laughed. Cait held out her hand and helped him up. The hour did wonders for the boys and they happily settled in for the rest of the trip, playing video games. Beans plopped down for her afternoon nap. Cait and Aaron quietly talked together.

"Thought anymore about the job offer," Aaron asked. Cait looked at him. "With the BAU?" They were passing on the northeast side of Pittsburgh.

Cait shook her head. "I'm on vacation; and I thought we agreed to discuss this….."

"When we get home," Aaron interrupted with a smile.

An hour and half later, Cait swung in the co-pilot chair. "Guys, you might want to pause that for a minute." They did and came up front with their parents. Jack sat down in his spot. They entered the Blue Mountain tunnel.

In the darkness of the tunnel, Mike looked at Cait. "Why didn't you tell us about the scenery around here? We missed it."

Cait smiled. "Sorry Mike; after the Rockies, I thought it wouldn't interest you guys." The coach exited the tunnel and the boys looked around.

"It ain't the Rockies, but it's pretty," Jack commented. Cait just rolled her eyes at Aaron with their youngest son's language. Jack looked at them with a question.

Matt rubbed his shoulder. "The correct word is isn't little brother."

Cait giggled. "Jack, when I was your age, Grandma Barkley used to tell all of us kids when we said that 'ain't means you fall in bucket of paint'."

Mike smiled. "That totally sounds like great-grandma."

"Yes it does," Aaron smiled.

"Grandma was one in a million," Cait smiled. "She was as tough as nails and could come across like that."

"No kidding mom," Jack piped. "The first time I met her, she scared me." Cait laughed along with the older boys.

"You're not the only one buddy," Aaron smiled. The older boys and Cait laughed more. "But Jack, we learned differently. She loved her family." Jack nodded his head with a large smile.

Matt shook his head. "I tangled with her once. I think I've still got the scars on my butt to prove it."

Cait roared. "Welcome to my world. I got the royal Victoria Barkley ass chewing for turning down scholarships to Stanford and UCLA to go to Georgetown."

"And," Mike asked.

Cait smiled. "I learned what all of the rest you of did. Stand up to her." She smiled, looking at Aaron. He noticed the look while driving. "She told me the first time we went to the ranch after we got married that I finally found the right man." Aaron looked at her. "And she told me in a private conversation later when I got beckoned into the study for her inquisition." The older boys laughed with experience. "'He looked me in the eye and told me that he would love and protect my granddaughter and he didn't blink when I stared back at him. I knew you had someone that would love you the rest of your life'."

"That's an amazing story mom," Matt said. "And ohhhh so great-grandma."

'The Hotchner glare comes through again," Aaron dead panned. They all laughed more.

Aaron took the exit off the now Pennsylvania Tollway and headed southwest. Mike was still standing with his parents. Matt and Jack were playing their video game together. Cait looked at him. "Three a crowd?'

Mike shook his head. "No mom; I know Jack misses Matt not being around through the school year. Since this trip is family time, I thought I'd give them that." They both looked as the two brothers shouted their excitement at the game. He rubbed Cait's shoulder. "And I know we're getting closer to home."

Aaron signaled a right turn for an exit. The family by now had learned how to move around the coach while it was on the road. "Hang on guys," he said. Southwest of Harrisburg, he took the Highway 15 exit.

Two miles down the highway, Mike noticed the green mileage sign and smiled at Cait. "This is so you mom." She looked at him. "Only you would book-end this journey. You've been hanging around Uncle Dave too long." Cait gave him a questioned look. Mike pointed to the road. "Gettysburg is forty-two miles away," he smiled.

Aaron smiled at Cait. "Busted."

###

 **A/N: I could not tell by the video of many people were in a "car" for the Cedar Creek Mine Ride; author's prerogative. The height requirement on any "major" roller coaster or thrill ride in the US is forty-eight inches. Which translates in US length terms to four feet.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: And oh darn! In my research I had to re-watch a scene from one of my favorite movies.**

Chapter 24

The family settled into their campground spot outside of Bonneauville, Pennsylvania situated alongside a small lake a little past three in the afternoon. The lake offered a swimming beach with a bathhouse and it was a beautiful Thursday afternoon with low humidity. Once the coach was hooked up and ready to go, it took the Hotchner brothers exactly five minutes to burst out the door. Aaron whistled them to a halt.

Matt looked at him. "You keep a sharp eye out on Jack. A lake is not a pool."

"Got it dad," he smiled.

Aaron smiled as well. "Take Beans with you." Beans happily barked and raced after the boys as they took off. Cait took the lawn chair Aaron offered her from the cargo space, opened it and sat down. Aaron pulled off a second for him, opened it next to hers and then pulled off the newly stocked and iced down beer cooler. He started to reach in for two beers when a black Lincoln town car pulled up to the campsite. They both looked. Dave exited the vehicle, smiling at them, carrying his duffle bag. Mudg bounded out as well.

"Mind if I barge in," he smiled. Mudg headed to the back of the lot to his thing.

"Dave, what about the …." was all Hotch got out.

"Aaron, we got our butts kicked on a case in Lansing, Michigan; our third one, back to back. The Des Moines cases when we Skyped with you from the jet was the second. Cruz kicked our butts out the office door when we got home last night to enjoy a long weekend."

Cait shook her head. "And let me guess. You overworked Penelope, on her well-deserved day off to GPS our cell phones to track us down."

Dave kissed her cheek. "She did it from home," he guiltily smiled. "And said it was easy."

Cait got out of her chair and kissed Dave's cheek. "You boys talk cases; I'm going to change into my swimsuit and join our sons at the lake." She got on the coach.

"Dave, how bad," Hotch asked.

He smiled and shook his head. "Not now Aaron; I've got an extra two days off and want to spend it with my family." He looked around. "And that lake looks really inviting to me," Dave confessed with a weary smile.

"That bad?"

"Yeah," Dave said. "The victims were kids."

Aaron shook his head. "Glad you're here; my wife will agree to that when we get into our swimsuits and enjoy that lake as well."

"I'm all in Aaron," Dave smiled.

The three of them walked to the lake together in their flip-flop shoes wearing t-shirts and swimsuits. Mudg dutifully walked next to Dave until he saw Beans in the lake, chasing minnows. He made a beeline down to the beach to join her. Beans happily barked her greeting at him.

Cait kissed Dave's cheek again. "Thanks for coming." Dave looked at her. "You do know what family you have; and how much you need us. It's sorta good to pay back all those years you supported us." She peeled off her t-shirt, threw off her flipflops and raced into the water to join her sons.

Dave looked at Hotch. "Aaron, I'm off duty; just like you."

Aaron was already taking his t-shirt off. "Then catch up old man," he smiled, racing after his wife. He dove in after her and they swam to the floating raft that had a diving board and high tower jump the boys were already enjoying. Dave joined them 30 seconds later, climbing up the ladder to get out of the water.

Jack sped by him. "Watch this Uncle Dave," he shouted racing to the end of the diving board, hitting it perfectly. The board did its job, launching him into the air. He did a somersault before falling into the water.

Mike whistled at Dave from the tower. _Hi Uncle Dave_ he signed took a step back and took a pratfall off the tower. Dave roared with laughter.

Matt put his arm around Dave's shoulder. "Good to have you here Uncle Dave."

"Good to be here Matt," he smiled. Matt propelled the two of them into the water.

It was Cait and Aaron's turn to laugh, keeping an eye on Jack and Mike returning to the surface. They spent over an hour like that in the afternoon sun.

Returning to the campsite, Matt hooked up a hose to the water faucet the site had. The boys got the sand rinsed out of the dogs' fur standing in the street just in front of the coach. Aaron tossed two towels to the boys when they finished, complete with another drenching with Beans and Mudg shaking the water out.

Aaron pulled out the charcoal and got the grill going. Dave fished out beers from the cooler and passed them around. Cait came off the coach with bottle of apple juice for Jack and handed it to him. Dave handed her a beer as well. "What's for dinner?"

"Hamburgers, hotdogs, picnic fries and baked beans," she smiled.

"Setting a theme for tomorrow," Dave coyly asked.

Cait smiled. "Honestly?" Dave nodded. "I'm just trying to burn up the last two pounds of hamburger in the freezer." Dave laughed. "Sorry, we polished off the last of the pork chops last night." Dave shrugged with a smile.

They had a wonderful dinner together with the laughter and love. They boys went back to the bathhouse to take their showers while Cait, Aaron and Dave quickly took theirs, getting the lake water out of their hair.

Jack was curled into Cait's lap as the stars came out, eating his s'more. Dave took another bite of his. "This is good," he quietly pronounced, looking around. "And what I needed." Aaron gave his shoulder a reassuring touch. They both took a sip of their scotch.

Jack pointed to starlight sky. "Mommy agrees," he smiled at his dad and Dave. Cait kissed his head.

Matt rubbed Jack's shoulder. "I saw her twinkle extra bright too bro."

"The Haley approval wink and smile," Mike said.

-00CM00-

Aaron heard Mike get up to let the dogs out. He quietly climbed out of bed, went into the kitchen and started the coffee maker. Mike reached for the bag of dog food. _Need help_ Aaron signed.

Mike shook his head and yawned. Aaron smiled at him and glanced over the lunch counter. Dave and Jack were still sleeping, back to back. _See you in a while_ Aaron signed to his son. Mike's response was a nod and another yawn. Aaron climbed back into bed and spooned up next to Cait. She never moved, sleeping soundly.

An hour later, Cait was in the kitchen, sipping her coffee, getting the large flattop skillet warming. Mike shaved and put in his hearing aids while Dave showered. Jack slowly poked his eyes open as Aaron turned the TV on to catch the local weather report and catch-up on some news. "Come on buddy," Aaron said, rubbing his leg. "Time to get moving." Jack yawned and stretched.

Aaron whistled for Matt. "I'm awake," he sleepily said from the upper berth. Dave rolled on his back and rubbed his eyes.

Twenty minutes later, the symphony of a family working together played out in beautiful music. Cait fried bacon while Dave got scrambled eggs going. Aaron was already cooking English muffins in the toaster, putting them into the oven to keep warm. After Cait's first batch of bacon finished, Aaron stuck them in the oven as well. Mike and Jack set the table.

Matt groggily came down the ladder from the loft in his boxers and grabbed a cup of coffee. "It's about time," Aaron growled.

Cait looked at him. "Coffee?"

Matt shook his head. "Mom, between the two on the fold out couch and the two dogs," he said, pointing at the coach living room, "it was a flippin' snore fest last night." Cait, Aaron and Dave chuckled.

"I don't snore," Jack defended.

"The hell you don't," Matt fired back. "Accompanying Uncle Dave and the mutts was a fine tenor descant that could only belong to one person. That's you squirt," Matt growled. The three adults laughed more.

"I didn't hear a thing," Mike deadpanned. Matt gave him the finger and moved to the bathroom. Cait, Aaron and Dave howled with laughter.

-00CM00-

Breakfast and clean-up finished with everyone pitching in, the boys helped Aaron get the coach unhooked from the utilities and the campsite. Jack bounded out to help along with the dogs to do their after breakfast morning thing. Jack dutifully cleaned up the site after them. Aaron looked around and nodded his head, satisfied at how they were leaving the campsite.

Less than an hour later, Aaron took the turn to enter the Gettysburg National Military Park. Dave was in the co-pilot chair, with Cait standing behind Aaron. "Doc, how do you want to play this," he asked, as they approached the entrance.

"I made a reservation for a spot in the parking lot for us that has a hook-up to electricity so the AC can run off electricity instead of the generator. It'll keep it cool for Beans. And Mudg," she smiled at Dave. "But I had planned for us to bike around the park."

Dave smiled at her. "They rent bikes at the Visitor Center. I can get mine there."

Cait smiled. "Of course you did your homework. We start at the Visitor Center and then go from there."

Aaron paid the extra fee for the electrical hook-up. Like all of the other National Parks they had visited, his FBI credentials got the family in for free. He pulled the coach into the Visitor Center parking lot and found their reserved spot.

They took in the Visitor Center, taking over an hour to enjoy the inter-active exhibits and the multi-media presentations that covered the historic battle. The Morgan Freeman narrated movie _A New Birth of Freedom_ was inspiring. They all shook their heads watching the _Gettysburg Cyclorama_ which depicted the last fury of Gettysburg; General Pickett's last charge.

When they finished the Visitor Center tour, Dave got his bike rental. The smiling high-school aged female attendant handed him his bike helmet. "Really," he asked.

"Really," Cait smiled, rubbing his back. Aaron and the boys had already set out for the coach to get the bikes off the back rack. Cait and Dave joined them with Dave pushing along his bike. Cait got on the coach and quickly re-appeared.

"Two backpacks guys," she said. "The first one has the usual; camera and video camera and something to munch on," she said getting sunscreen on Jack and herself. "I've got that in a bag on the counter. She tossed the bottle to Matt. "The second one has the cooler bag I've packed; water and some other munchies. It's in the fridge. But it'll be heavy."

"I've got that one," Matt said, rubbing on sunscreen, passing the tube to Mike.

"I guess I've got the other one," Mike smiled, applying sunscreen.

Cait pointed to the sunscreen tube to Aaron. "You use that next," she smiled. "And then kick his butt," she thumbed at Dave, "to do the same. Potty break for me."

"I'm in on that action," Jack smiled.

With helmets securely on, the family set out to the southwest to tour the battle site. Two hours later, they looked over Pitzer Woods. Following the interactive map they had downloaded on Cait's cellphone, they all listened to what happened there.

Matt shook his head as they all silently marveled at the wooded site. "Anybody know what this is? It's Gettysburg; this is where they fought the Battle of Gettysburg. Fifty thousand men died right here on this field. Fightin' the same fight we still are amongst ourselves. Today, this green field right here was painted red, bubbling in the blood of young boys; smoke, hot lead pouring through their bodies. Listen to their souls men. 'I kill my brother with malice in my heart. Hatred destroyed my family.' You listen; take a lesson from the dead. If we don't come together, right now on this hallowed ground, we too will be destroyed; just like they were." Aaron, with the video camera, recorded it all.

They moved on, finally finding a site with a bathroom and picnic area. They all took a bathroom break and then enjoyed the bottled water, meat, cheese, crackers and fruit that Cait had packed into the two backpacks. Moving on to the northeast, they came upon the Soldier's Cemetery. Jack got off his bike, took off his bike helmet and looked around at the gravesites. "This is bigger than Vicksburg," he whispered, shaking his head. The rest joined him. As a sign of respect, the rest took off their bike helmets as well, hanging them on their bike handlebars. They wandered down the rows of gravestones, pausing to point out the men, hell, young kids that were buried there.

Dave rubbed Matt's back. "Mattie, you said appropriate words at the woods. I recall ones for this place," he said. They looked out over the rows of headstones.

"Four score and seven years ago, our fathers brought forth on this continent a new nation, conceived in liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal." Jack, hearing the tone of his uncle's voice, knew the words had deep significance. He sided up to his dad. Aaron pulled him close. Cait put her arm around Dave.

"Now we are engaged in a great civil war, testing whether that nation, or any nation so conceived and so dedicated, can long endure. We are met on a great battlefield of that war. We have come to dedicate a portion of that field, as a final resting place for those who here gave their lives that that nation might live. It is altogether fitting and proper that we should do this."

Mike slowly panned the video camera over the cemetery as Dave's rich baritone continued. "But, in a larger sense, we can not dedicate, we can not consecrate, we can not hallow this ground. The brave men, living and dead, who struggled here, have consecrated it, far above our poor power to add or detract. The world will little note, nor long remember what we say here, but it can never forget what they did here. It is for us the living, rather, to be dedicated here to the unfinished work which they who fought here have thus far so nobly advanced. It is rather for us to be here dedicated to the great task remaining before us—that from these honored dead we take increased devotion to that cause for which they gave the last full measure of devotion—that we here highly resolve that these dead shall not have died in vain—that this nation, under God, shall have a new birth of freedom—and that government of the people, by the people, for the people, shall not perish from the earth."

"President Lincoln's Gettysburg Address," Matt softly said, nodding his head.

"A simple country lawyer whose eloquence transcended his time and whose courage kept a nation together," Aaron added.

"That was awesome Uncle Dave," Jack respectfully added.

Dave smiled at him. "Sister Agatha made us memorize that when I was in fifth grade. I've never forgotten it." Cait rubbed his back.

They all silently looked over the hallowed ground.

###

 **A/N: Paying for a parking spot to have electricity is author's imagination. I care about pets. The information about what is available at the Visitor's Center is from the official Gettysburg National Military Park website.**

 **Matt's speech is the one Denzel Washington's character, Coach Herman Boone, said in the movie** _ **Remember The Titans**_ **. All due rights to that production.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Finally leaving the National Park, Aaron pulled the coach out of the parking lot. Dave was once again his co-pilot. Jack was in his usual "navigator" spot, happily enjoying being between his two real-life super heroes. "How are you going to head home Aaron?"

"Why?"

"We could spend the night at my cabin," he smiled.

Aaron shook his head. "We're too far east to do that." He smiled at Dave. "Not that we didn't think about that." Dave smiled back. Aaron pulled onto a stretch of freeway designated I-15. "We're going southwest a bit on this and then take State Road 40. That will get us into Maryland towards Taneytown, on to Westminster. That's where Cait has us staying tonight."

"And tomorrow?"

Aaron smiled. "We head a more southwest again to miss Baltimore on a two lane road that will eventually connect up with the 495."

"The road home," Dave smiled.

"I don't wanna go home," Jack frowned. "But then again….." He looked at Dave. "What's wrong with me Uncle Dave?"

David Rossi laughed at his youngest nephew. "Jack, you had a wonderful vacation as a family that you all enjoyed. You don't want to lose that." Dave pointed to his chest. "But your heart is telling you something else. There's absolutely nothing wrong with that."

Jack smiled. "It's time; time to go home."

Dave smiled at him with love. "Yuppp, it is."

"So what's for dinner?" Aaron and Dave laughed. Cait rolled her eyes at Matt and Mike.

Matt pulled Cait into a hug. "Mom, this trip was truly amazing." He kissed her. "But I'm ready to get back home too."

Mike put his long wingspan of arms around them both. "I second that vote."

Cait kissed them both as they released her. "The journey has been long; wonderful, and amazing." She looked at her two oldest sons. "I'm ready too," she confessed. The boys smiled. Aaron winked at Dave.

They pulled into the campground outside Westminster. In less than thirty minutes, they had a fully functioning campsite. The boys took off to swim in the pool once again provided by the Circle K campgrounds.

Aaron looked at Cait. "What is for dinner?"

Cait smiled and pointed at Dave. He smiled. "I may have noticed a number to a certain local Westminster pizza place that delivers."

Aaron kissed Cait. "You're good Doc."

"So is he," she smiled.

They enjoyed their final night under the stairs without the glare of suburban lights. The last remnants of s'mores were enjoyed by all. Jack snuggled in Cait's lap again. Matt and Mike looked around as their dad and uncle took a sip of their scotch. "I'm gonna miss this too," they said together.

Cait and Aaron smiled at each other.

-00CM00-

Aaron had the coach on I-270 approaching I-495. Cait was standing behind Aaron as the boys played video games. Her cellphone pinged with a message. _Been following you all; BBQ's waiting for you. Oriental Cole Slaw in fridge; dressing next to it; buns on counter. Rest on you. Welcome home. J and I have missed you. Lisa_

Cait smiled and shook her head. Dave looked at her. "Lisa has dinner waiting for us," she smiled. Aaron smiled as well. _Thanks luvs_ , Cait texted back. _Missed you both as well; had a great time; better yet to get home. :D C_

"That's two wonderful friends you have," Dave commented with a smile.

Aaron signaled a right turn for an exit. Cait looked at him. He smiled. "My co-pilot found a gas stop that also has propane. We return the coach with it all re-filled and I won't pay DC prices." He glared at Dave. "And you're not; period." Dave looked at him. "I'm armed; remember?" Dave shook his head with a laugh.

Cait rubbed Aaron's shoulder, kissing his check. "You're good my husband."

-00CM00-

Aaron pulled the coach up the driveway on Deer Valley Road. He got the coach backed around to face out the drive-way. The boys and dogs tumbled off the coach. Dave stuck around to help them get things unloaded off the coach and then grabbed his duffle bag from the back bedroom. He looked at them all working in the garage, cleaning out the coolers. "I'm glad you're home, safe and sound. Thanks for including me in the journey," he smiled. He was treated to a chorus of "good-byes" and heartfelt love. He and Mudg went around the corner to walk home.

By ten that night, the house was quiet. Aaron pulled Cait into his arms, coming out of the bathroom, wearing his glasses. "It is good to be home," he said in her ear, kissing her temple, as she turned down the bed.

Cait kissed his cheek. "Yes, it is." They fell into bed; their own bed.

"Damn this feels good," they said together.

-00CM00-

Hotch was at his desk in the BAU Monday morning. Derek Morgan didn't bother to knock, walking into his office. He ceremoniously dumped a stack of files on Hotch's desk. "This is the second time I've filled in for you," he growled. "Don't ask for a third," he said, turning on his heel to head out. Hotch laughed. When Dave got in at nine, it was Round Two of case files and reports with pretty much the same attitude.

Hotch walked into the usual morning 10 am briefing. Emily smiled. "Look at you; tanned and relaxed," she smiled. JJ pointed at her, giving Hotch a huge smile.

"Mom and dad had a great time meeting you all in Vegas," Reid smiled.

"We all enjoyed that," Hotch commented.

"It's about goddamn time you relaxed and got away from this place," Emily snarked. Morgan pointed at her with a smile.

Garcia blew in. "Sir," she said looking at Hotch. "May I say that you look amazingly relaxed? And you so needed it. Like in super, duper needing…"

"Garcia," Hotch intoned. "Let's get started."

Dave looked at Morgan and Emily and smiled. "Welcome back Hotch." Morgan and Emily shared a laugh.

Hotch looked at them and then Garcia.

"Right sir."

#####

 **A/N: I know the journey was long. However, I have to say that while I was "officially" on a writing break back then, I really enjoyed writing this one. It's the family that I love so much, together again, and getting to do some research along the way as well. Just a note: I used my atlas so much, the front and back cover came off. I hope some of you followed along using the same type of resource.**

 **A huge thank you once again for the following and favorite alerts. And for those of you that reviewed, each and every one was deeply appreciated. To everyone else that just took the time to read, I appreciate that as well. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **My usual shout-out to the usual suspects; you know who you are and how much you mean to me.**

 **It's my vacation time! See y'all in August.**

 ***Knightly bow***


End file.
